Acchi Kocchi with the readers!
by Christie Ralte
Summary: Join me as I ask the casts of Acchi Kocchi/Place to Place various questions and give them requests. Rules, instructions and notices are given in the first chapter. R&R, because your reviews play an important part in this! Cover is not mine!
1. Chapter 1

Acchi Kocchi with the readers!

Session - 1 (Introductions and explanations)

 **Christie:** Hello everyone! This is a place where you, the readers, get to interact with the characters of Acchi Kocchi! Now first of all, a disclaimer, I do not own Acchi Kocchi. There, now that that's done, lest head to the room where the main characters are waiting for an interview.

*opens classroom door*

Greetings!

 **Mayoi:** Hello! We heard you were coming! *right hand up in air as a greeting*

 **Sakaki:** So, where are the questions, or requests, or the other people?

 **Christie:** They won't be included in this session, the first session is for you guys to introduce yourselves to the readers and get them to know you first.

 **Sakaki:** I see, what kind of introductions should we put?

 **Christie:** Nothing too formal, just your names are fine.

 **Mayoi:** Then I'll start, ahem. My name is Katase Mayoi, you can call me Mayoi. Nice to meet you!

 **Sakaki:** I'm Inui Sakaki, nice to meet you. You can ask us any questions you want, so long as it's suitable for all ages.

 **Io:** Do you have to say it like that? Anyway, I'm Otonashi Io. Pleased to be your acquaintance. Pardon us if things get out of hand.

 **Mayoi:** What do you mean by that?

 **Tsumiki:** It means that you should behave during the sessions we're going to have from now on.

 **Mayoi:** Come on, even I can behave myself! That aside, Tsumiki-san, introduce yourself.

 **Tsumiki:** My name is Miniwa Tsumiki, I-

 **Mayoi:** *imitating Tsumiki's voice* I have a crush on Io~

*whole people in room looks at Mayoi*

 **Tsumiki:**! *blushed and whacks Mayoi in the head* A-anyway, nice to meet you.

 **Mayoi:** Ow, that hurts… *placing a hand on bulging pain in her head*

 **Sakaki:** You had it coming.

 **Christie:** Ahaha, I agree…

 **Hime:** Ehehe, oh, I-I'm Haruno Hime, pleased to be your acquainted!

 **Io:** You mean 'acquaintance'.

 **Hime:** Yes, I mean, pleased to be your acquaintance!

 **Christie:** Now that the introductions are over-

 **Sakaki:** Hold it, you haven't introduced yourself.

 **Christie:** Oh yeah, *puts hand in the back of her hear* my name is Christie Ralte, but you can refer to me as Christie. Pleased to be your acquaintance. Ahem, now that all the introductions are over, all that's left is for the reader to send in their questions, the questions that they want to ask you all of course.

 **Io:** What kind of questions will we receive?

 **Christie:** Oh, various questions, I'm sure. Also, they can make requests to do something to them or among you.

 **Mayoi:** Wait! As much as I want to, can we make an adjustment to the last part?

 **Christie:** What adjustment?

 **Mayoi:** You see, a certain someone might get jealous if the requester ask for a kiss.

*both look at Tsumiki*

 **Christie:** I get what you mean; the result might be scary if we ever let that happen.

 **Mayoi:** Exactly, so let's make it so they can request anything but a kiss.

 **Christie:** Ok, so everyone out there, the last part is changed to 'the readers may request anything from the main characters, except a kiss', please excuse the sudden change. And, you, the readers will personally ask the characters your questions and requests yourselves, but you have to give me details of your personality, not too detailed, just a fell or something, or the personality you want to be depicted as so that I can make a correct outline of your characters. I hope it's not too much trouble. Also, please make sure it's suitable for all ages, like Sakaki-san mentioned earlier. Now, any last words before we close the session for now?

 **Sakaki:** I'll look forward to any questions and requests from my fans.

 **Io:** 'fans' huh, anyway, I look forward to meeting you. *puts on shiny face*

 **Mayoi:** I'm ready to face any questions! *fist pumps in the air*

 **Hime:** Um, I'll do my best to answer your questions.

 **Tsumiki:** I-I guess I have no choice, I'll answer your questions…

 **Christie:** And that's all for today! We're looking forward to all your questions and requests. Now, *looks at the others* ready, go-

 **All:** See you soon!


	2. AKFanLove17

Session - 1 (AKFanLove17)

 **Christie:** We're back everyone! And someone gave you guys a question! It's our first question for this show!

 **Mayoi:** Great! So, what's the question?

 **Christie:** I'm not the one that's going to ask you, like I said, they're going to personally ask you themselves.

 **Hime:** You mean they're-

 **Christie:** Yep, I invited them to come. So, let's welcome AKFanLove17 for today's session!

 **AKFanLove17:** Hello, nice to meet you.

 **Mayoi:** Welcome welcome.

 **Sakaki:** No need to be tense now, ahaha!

 **Christie:** Ok, then AKFanLove17, please ask the question you want to ask them.

 **AKFanLove17:** Ok. Aside from Tsumiki, who else has a crush?

 **Tsumiki:** *blushing madly* W-who said that I-I have a c-crush!

 **Mayoi:** Now now, Tsumiki-san, it's so obvious that you like I- gah! *she was sent flying out the door by Tsumiki*

 **Hime:** T-Tsumiki-san! Calm down!

 **Sakaki:** That's some blow…

 **AKFanLove17:** Um… What about my question?

 **Christie:** Come on guys, don't let our precious guest wait for his/her answer! ( **AN:** I'm sorry! I don't know your gender! x)

 **Sakaki:** Oh, sorry, the question was, 'who else has a crush right'? Um… Wait, why would we just confess our crushes?!

 **AKFanLove17:** Uh, since I asked for it?

 **Christie:** Come one, you can at least answer if you have a crush or not.

 **Mayoi:** *recovered from the blow* Nyaha! Then let's start with Hime-chi!

 **Hime:** Uweh! Um.. Uh… It's not like it's a crush or anything but I really like Io and Sakaki but that doesn't mean I like them in a romantic way or anything but they're like my.. my… boy-friend-friends!

 **Others except Hime:** boy-friend-friends!?

 **AKFanLove17:** Is that the combination of 'boyfriend' and 'friend'?

 **Mayoi:** O-k.. Moving on, what about you, Io-san?

 **Tsumiki:** *looking at Io expectantly, cat ears appears*

 **Io:** 'do I have a crush'? Hm… I'm really close to everyone here but I don't think I have those feelings towards any of them.

 **Tsumiki:** *gloomy aura as her cat ears lowered*

 **Mayoi:** Really? Not even a teeny-weeny bit of feelings?

 **Io:** I guess… But if you have to ask if who I'm more close to than the others… *looking at the others* Sakaki's not included since he's a boy, then I would have to say Tsumiki. *smiles at Tsumiki*

 **Tsumiki:**! *nose starts bleeding and faints, along with Hime*

 **Mayoi:** That's good and all, but Io-san, please don't make them faint any more than this.

 **Io:** Hm?

 **Mayoi:** Then, moving on, what about you, Sakaki-san?

 **Sakaki:** Me? Hm… I know quite a few girls and I have feelings for one of them.

 **Mayoi:** What!? You never told us that before!

 **Sakaki:** Why would I tell you of all people?

 **Mayoi:** Because, because… We're friends, right?

 **Sakaki:** That doesn't mean I have to tell you!

 **AKFanLove17:** I see, so Sakaki do have a crush.

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, I do. There, I said it. Last is you, Mayoi.

 **Mayoi:** Me? Um… Ehe~ *hands behind her head a smiles*

 **Hime:** She just smiled?

 **Sakaki:** Hey, stop goofing around!

 **Mayoi:** I can't help it! Why do I have to say it too!.. Oh, wait, because AKFanLove17 asked us… Argh! *blushes a bit*

 **Hime:** Uwah! Mayoi's actually blushing!?

 **Sakaki:** *smiles menacingly* So, who's the lucky boy? Eh?

 **Mayoi:** I won't tell you either! Fine, I also have a crush!

 **Hime:** She actually said it!

 **Tsumiki:** I never would've guessed.

 **Io:** Yeah, since she's fooling around all the time.

 **Mayoi:** That doesn't mean I can't have a crush!

 **Christie:** Ok, guys. Calm down. Well, AKFanLove17, how were their answer?

 **AKFanLove17:** I guess they're alright, since they told me some info.

 **Christie:** I see, and thank you, main casts of Acchi Kocchi for answering the question, I know it must've been hard for you all to answer.

 **Hime:** It's alright.

 **Mayoi:** It was a bit hard, but it's ok!

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, no need to feel pressured about your question being too hard.

 **Christie:** And thank you, AKFanLove17.

 **AKFanLove17:** Hm?

 **Christie:** Truth be told, I thought I wouldn't receive any questions, let alone requests, but you gave a question. And I'm really happy! Continue to make and ask any questions and requests! And to all the other readers as well! Please ask any questions and ask any requests, we will do our best to answer all of them! Also, multiple questions and requests are also allowed.. It's time to close the session for today, here, AKFanLove17,read this out loud. *hands piece of paper*

 **AKFanLove17:** *reads the paper* Thank you for reading, and continue to like Acchi Kocchi.

 **Christie:** Oh, almost forgot, I don't own Acchi kocchi either! Now, one, two-

 **All:** See you all next time!


	3. Penguchan

Session 3 – Penguchan

 **Christie:** Hey there! We're back to another session of 'Acchi Kocchi with the readers'!

 **Mayoi:** Yay yay! So, what questions do we have this time?

 **Chrisite:** We're getting to that, but first, as the title of the session displays, it's getting boring to be in the classroom for every session, so let's go to a different place, shall we?

 **Hime: '** The title displays'?

 **Tsumiki:** It roughly translates as 'Here and there with the readers' I full English.

 **Sakaki:** I see, that sounds fun.

 **Christie:** Yeah, it is. Therefore, the next place we're going to is Hatch Potch! *clicks fingers and they are now insode the café*

 **Hime:** Uweh! What-? How-?

 **Chrisite:** That's what you call writer's magic. Now, let's introduce our special guest for this session!

*door opens*

 **Penguchan:** Yo hello! Penguchan here! *does a victory sign*

 **Christie:** Today's question is brought to you by none other than Penguchan! Come on and sit with us!

 **Penguchan:** With pleasure! *heads over to sit with them*

 **Sakaki:** Miiko-nee, is it alright if we order?

 **Miiko:** Ara ara, by all means.

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha! Then let's order something!

 **Christie:** That's a great idea, oh, before I forget! Readers are also allowed to ask questions to Miiko-san as well!

 **Penguchan:** Really?

 **Christie:** Yep, that includes Sakimori, Kyouya, Kana, Ami; the mic pass girl, and sensei Kikue, who at the moment, aren't yet introduced.

 **Mayoi:** Then Miiko-san, please introduce yourself to the readers!

 **Miiko:** Ara ara. My name is Inue Miiko, I am Sakaki's sister. *her smile shone*

 **Hime:** Uwah, I'll never smile as bright as her.

 **Io:** Miiko-san's speciality I guess.

 **Sakaki:** Ufufu. It takes years to practice.

 **Tsumiki:** I think the only person other than Miiko-san who can smile brightly is… *all eyes on Io, Tsumiki starts nose-bleeding*

*after a while, they placed their orders and officially started the session*

 **Christie:** Ok, Penguchan. Tell us your question.

 **Penguchan:** Alright! Well my question is what is your favourite thing you all have done as a group?

 **Hime:** As a group?

 **Mayoi:** Well, we've done a lot of things together.

 **Sakaki:** Hm… I think mine is the time when we cleaned the school pool.

 **Io:** Why's that?

 **Sakaki:** Ufufufu, because we can see a lot of napes!

 **Tsumiki:** What a strange reason…

 **Mayoi:** I think mine was… the time I dressed as a bear and tried to scare everyone!

 **Hime:** I was really scared then.

 **Tsumiki:** So scared we were worried she'd scared your neck off.

 **Hime:** M-my neck!? *grabbing her neck protectively*

 **Io:** That was just a speculation.

 **Mayoi:** Then what about you, Hime-chi?

 **Hime:** Um.. Let's see, the game arcade… Uwah! Nonono, the kick the can.. Uweh! Nononono, the snowball fight… Uwaah! Nonono! Um… I guess the time we went to that log home during summer break.

 **Tsumiki:** She just had a flashback of all the things that traumatized her…

 **Io:** Were they really traumatizing?

 **Mayoi:** Well, it is Hime-chi we're talking about... Then what about you, Tsumiki-san?

 **Tsumiki:** … G-going to Io's house during summer…

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe, Tsumiki-san, was it because you were about to ki- Aaahhhh! *Tsumiki pinched her thigh* T-Tsumiki-san, I-I won't say it anymore! Stop it please! It hurts!

 **Io:** Where have I seen this before…

 **Hime:** Ahaha… *sweat-dropping*

 **Chrisite:** Mayoi, you never stop, do you?...

 **Penguchan:** I guess she's used to it. Ahaha.

 **Mayoi:** T-then Io-san, what about you, what was your favorite time?

 **Io:** Me? Hm… I don't have a favorite time like that, I think the times when I'm with you all are my favorites.

*Tsumiki and Hime had a major nosebleed, Mayoi's cheeks reddened*

 **Sakaki:** It's a critical hit!

 **Penguchan:** As expected of Io.

 **Miiko:** Ara ara. Here are your orders.

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha! They look delicious!

 **Sakaki:** Careful not to let it fatten you.

 **Mayoi and Hime:** Aaahh!

 **Christie:** Ahaha, Sakaki, let them eat in peace.

 **Penguchan:** Hey Christie, I have a question.

 **Christie:** What is it?

 **Penguchan:** Can the cast also have individual question sessions? Because I saw the last session and I'm very interested in asking some follow-up questions, if you know what I mean. *mischievous glint in eyes*

 **Christie:** Ooh, I get what you mean. *has the same mischievous glint* Of course they can, right guys?

 **Sakaki:** You mean like being asked questions separately?

 **Penguchan:** That's the gist of it.

 **Chrisite:** Imagine it to be like a talk show, or a personal interview.

 **Mayoi:** I like the sound of that. Hehehe.

 **Sakaki:** I'm in!

 **Tsumiki:** I don't mind.

 **Io:** I guess I don't mind it either.

 **Hime:** I-I don't mind that either.

 **Christie:** Then it's settled, I'll notify you when it's time for your individual sessions!

 **Penguchan:** Great! Then I'll be seeing you all in the future sessions with new questions and requests!

 **Mayoi:** Of course! Come back any time!

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, you're welcome to come any time!

 **Christie:** Though it's tempting to talk a bit more, but unfortunately, it's time to end the session for now.

 **Penguchan:** Eh? But what about these cakes we ordered?

 **Christie:** Of course, we'll eat them behind the scenes after this ends! I wouldn't want to waste such delicious cakes!Especially Hatch Potch's!

 **Penguchan:** Great!

 **Christie:** Oh, before we end this session, a reply to the other reviews!

AKFanLove17: You're welcome and I'm glad you liked it! And of course, we'll look forward to seeing you again soon as well! And thanks for supporting my other Acchi Kocchi story!

RandomFandomWriting: Me too! I've always wanted to interact with the casts as well! Inform me anytime you think of a question in the review section or through PM as well!

 **Mayoi:** Ooh! We'll be hearing from AKFanLove17 again? That's great!

 **Tsumiki:** The more the merrier, I guess.

 **Io:** Yeah, I wonder what questions AKFanLove17 asks us next time?...

 **Hime:** Yeah.

 **Chrisite:** Ok, its time to end session now, so here, Penguchan, your script! *hands piece of paper*

 **Penguchan:** Hm.. *reads paper* Ahem, Thank you for watching, we hope to see you again soon! Acchi Kocchi doesn't belong to Christie.

 **Christie:** Everyone, continue to love Acchi Kocchi! Ready go!

 **All:** Until next time! *waves hands*


	4. personal questions

Session 3 – Personal questions

 **Christie:** Hello again everyone! We have our previous guest, Penguchan here with us yet again!

 **Penguchan:** Hello again! By the way, where are the cast at right now?

 **Christie:** As you can see, we're in a spare room inside the Nekoge Perfectural, this place is hardly visited by anyone of the students, so we'll have no problem with eavesdroppers. I told them to come over here one at a time, while we 'interview' one, the others will wait at their class.

 **Penguchan:** I see, but won't it disturb their class hours?

 **Christie:** It's during the lunch break, whose bell is going to ring in a minute. So we will be able to finish 'interviewing' them by the end.

 **Penguchan:** I think we can by the- wait, what about Miiko-san? She doesn't attend school here like the others.

 **Christie:** We head over to Hatch Potch the same way we went at the last session, with Author's magic!

*bell rings*

 **Penguchan:** The bell rang. We should be expecting who first?

 **Christie:** I guess its Mayoi. Since I informed her to come over first, we'll let her call the others as she goes back.

*door opens*

 **Mayoi:** I'm here! Oh, Penguchan's back!

 **Penguchan:** Hello again, Mayoi! I have a very big question for you!

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, fire away!

 **Christie:** You might wanna sit first, it might be a shock.

 **Mayoi:** Hah! How serious of a question can it be to seriously shock me!

 **Penguchan:** You asked for it. Ahem, I saw the 2nd session and now you got me curious, who is your crush?!

 **Mayoi:** Haaa! *jumps in surprise*

 **Christie:** Told you it'd be a shock…

 **Mayoi:** Wait wait wait, are we supposed to answer that?! *blushing*

 **Chrisite:** Well *checks rules from a clipboard*, it doesn't break the one rule of not asking for a kiss, so yes, you have to answer.

 **Mayoi:** You've gotta be kidding me… Ah well, it's a personal interview so there's no harm, unless you two tell it on, please promise to not tell the others!

 **Penguchan:** Your secret's safe with me!

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha! Thank you! Ahem, well, it's not that much of a crush like Tsumiki-san's but I have feelings for… Sakaki…

 **Penguchan:** Sakaki? Who knew, right?

 **Christie:** Yes, who knew indeed!

 **Mayoi:** There I said it! So, any more?

 **Christie:** Well, what is the reason?

 **Mayoi:** I guess it's because we really get along like when we play pranks. And he's also funny, I guess? I can't really explain in detail! *blush*

 **Penguchan:** Thanks, that's all I need to know!

 **Mayoi:** Then I'm 'dismissed'?

 **Christie:** Yeah, and can you tell Sakaki to come over?

 **Mayoi:** Right-o! But please don't tell him of all people!

 **Christie:** We won't, don't worry!

 **Mayoi:** Ok, then I'll call him over! Have a nice day! *leaves the room*

*soon Sakaki entered the room*

 **Sakaki:** Ossu! Ah, Penguchan, you're back I see, like you said! How've ya been since the last session?

 **Penguchan:** Oh, I was just hyped to ask you all these individual questions after that last session!

 **Sakaki:** That's good to hear! So, what's your question for this lovely boy?

 **Christie:** You mean 'lively'…

 **Sakaki:** Hey!

 **Christie:** Sorry, just wanted to do a follow-up then.

 **Penguchan:** Well, the question I want to ask you is who is your crush?

 **Sakaki:** Wh-what?!

 **Christie:** Before you argue about it being 'forbidden' or not, it's not forbidden to answer a question like that.

 **Sakaki:** Sigh, oh well. So I'll just get to the point, my crush is…

 **Chrisite & Penguchan: ***Gulp*

 **Sakaki:** …Mayoi…

 **Christie:** …Wow…

 **Penguchan:** What a shame…

 **Sakaki:** What? You were expecting for me to say some other girl's name?

 **Penguchan:** No, I didn't mean it like that. Just for another reason… Right, Christie?

 **Christie:** Yeah, a shame indeed…

 **Penguchan:** Then what are the reasons?

 **Sakaki:** Hm… I guess I'm attracted to her liveliness, can't really put it into words. *faint blush appears*

 **Christie:** I see, they're so alike.

 **Penguchan:** I get what you mean.

 **Sakaki:** Hm? Did you say something?

 **Christie:** Nope, nothing. You can go back now.

 **Sakaki:** You're making me leave just like that?!

 **Christe:** Yeah, we need to finish the interviews before the bell rings. And make sure to call Io over.

 **Sakaki:** Got it, see ya! *exits room*

 **Christie:** Sigh, if only they knew…

 **Penguchan:** Yeah.. Sigh…

*soon Io arrives into the room*

 **Io:** Hello, you called? Oh, Penguchan, greetings.

 **Penguchan:** Hi, Io! No need to be so formal!

 **Io:** Ok. Um, I heard that you have a question for me.

 **Penguchan:** Yes yes, come and sit first!

*Io sits on the chair*

 **Penguchan:** Well, the question I want to ask you is… *slams hand on desk shocking Io and Christie* Why are you so dense!?

 **Io:** W-what?

 **Penguchan:** I mean, Tsumiki gave you a lot of hints! Mayoi, Sakaki and Hime helped sometimes too! Why can't you notice those? It's making me and other fans around the world cry!

 **Christie:** I-I'm sure they're not all crying… *sweat drops*

 **Io:** Hm… It's not like I'm dense or anything like that, I think.

 **Penguchan:** Then why can't you notice those advances?

 **Io:** I guess it's because I'm giving her time to think it out. Like if I'm really the one or something like that.

 **Penguchan:** Io, sometimes you're too nice.

 **Io:** I hear that a lot.

 **Christie:** Penguchan's right, if you don't make a move quickly, Tsumiki might be snached away! *crying at the thought*

 **Penguchan:** Woah, she actually did cry!

 **Io:** Snached… away?...

 **Penguchan:** You don't want that to happen, do you?

 **Io:** I guess… *faintly blushing* I'll think of a way, I hope.

 **Christie:** Yeah, do your best Io! We, the fans are rooting for ya! *fist pumps in the air*

 **Io:** Y-yeah… Um, is that all then?

 **Penguchan:** Yes, thanks for your cooperation.

 **Io:** Then I'll take my leave *stands up*… Is there anyone to call over?

 **Christie:** No need, we're done over here. We just need to go to Hatch Potch later.

 **Io:** I see, then I'll see you later, bye.

 **Christie:** Io!

 **Io:** Hm?

 **Christie & Penguchan: **Good luck!

 **Io:** *sweat-dropping* O-k? *leaves room*

 **Christie:** Now, the only person left is Miiko-san!

 **Penguchan:** Let's go!

*Christie clicks her fingers and they were now magically teleported to Hatch potch*

 **Miiko:** Ara ara, you came back. It's been a while.

 **Christie:** Yes, Miiko-san. We're here to have an interview with you!

 **Miiko:** Ara ara, then what would you like to know?

 **Penguchan:** Well, I was thinking, do you enjoy running Hatch Potch or is it sometimes stressful?

 **Miiko:** Hm… My dream was to run a sweets café like this so you could say I enjoy running Hatch Potch. I love seeing customers' happy faces as they eat the cakes and leave with smiles on their faces. Of course, there are busy times and sometimes we get orders to deliver cakes to various places, and the work can be tiring at times. But, aside the fact that Sakaki and the others are helping me, I forget all my tiredness whenever I see the happy faces of the customers.

 **Penguchan:** Wow, you really enjoy running Hatch Potch huh.

 **Miiko:** Yes, I wouldn't trade it for any other job in the world.

 **Penguchan:** That's some devotion!

 **Christie:** Well, if it's a work you really love, then I guess I can understand.

 **Penguchan:** Yeah. Thank you for the wonderful answer Miiko-san!

 **Christie:** Yeah, it makes even me want to run a sweets café!

 **Miiko:** Ara ara.

 **Penguchan:** Now I'm done with my current questions for now.

 **Christie:** Then I guess it's time we end the session for now.

 **Penguchan:** Then, let's wrap it up for today.

 **Christie:** You got it. Ahem, thank you for reading! *looks at Penguchan*

 **Penguchan:** I got this, continue to support Acchi Kocchi!

 **Christie:** Also, I don't own Acchi Kocchi. Ready-!

 **Christie & Penguchan: **Until next time! Bye!


	5. RandomFandomWriting

Session 4 - RandomFandomWriting

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone!

 **Hime:** H-hello.

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, it seems we're all here today!

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, we've got Sakimori and the others with us today.

 **Sakimori:** Yeah, we heard about these sessions you guys used to have, and Christie imvited us here today.

 **Kana:** I'm lookimg forward to this! I wonder what questions we will recieve today?

 **Kyouya:** Who is our special guest anyway?

 **Christie:** Our guest today has been a great supporter and the source of my motivation to continue my other story of Acchi Kocchi! Please welcome, RandomFandomWriting!

*comes in the class*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Uh, is it ok to enter class like this? Don't you have classes?

 **Sakimori:** Nope, classes ended a while ago due to certain circumstances.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** That's reassuring. Then let me get my gear on for the questions!

 **Kana:** It sounds like it'll be lots of questions!

 **Mayoi:** Who cares? We'll answer em all!

 **Christie:** I heard Tsumiki's not included in this question.

 **Mayoi:** That's not fair! Why does Tsumiki get to be the one that doesn't recieve qurstions again?

 **Tsumiki:** I answered to a question from Penguchan before.

 **Mayoi:** But that's the only one!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Alright! The question is-!

 **Hime:** Uwah! That's sudden!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** I want to know what kind of animals will you all be, in the case you turn into one. We already know Tsumiki will be a cat anyway, so she doesn't need to be said.

 **Tsumiki:** What...? *rage building*

 **Christie:** T-Tsumiki! Don't get mad at our guest!

 **Tsumiki:** ... Do I really resemble s cat?...

 **Io:** *pats her head* yeah, a cute cat.

 **Tsumiki & Hime:** *nosebleeds*

 **Christie:** *gives a thumbs up to Io*

 **Sakaki:** What kinda animal will we be, huh.

 **Kana:** I think Hime will be some kind of a cute animal!

 **Sakimori:** Kyouya will be...

 **Kyouya:** *gulps*

 **Sakimori:** A 'kimoi' animal!

 **Kyouya:** I don't want to be that kind of animal!

 **Tsumiki:** Mayoi fits a hyena.

 **Sakaki:** That's an interesting choice. Why's that?

 **Tsumiki:** A hyena seems like it'd be ignored even if it makes a joke.

 **Mayoi:** That hurt! I don't want to be a hyena!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Ok, Mayoi's a hyena, check! *writes on clipboard she took out from who knows where*

 **Mayoi:** Nooo! Don't write it down!

 **Sakaki:** Hahaha!

 **Mayoi:** Then, Sakaki will be a monkey!

 **Sakaki:** Whaaat?! I am not a monkey!

 **Io:** A monkey and Sakaki... I think it suits you. *glint in eyes*

 **Sakaki:** Io, not you too! Don't write it dow-!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Alright, Sakaki's a monkey, aaand done. *stops writing at clipboard*

 **Sakaki:** My broken heart!

 **Kana:** Then what about me?

 **Sakimori:** Well, I think a racoon?

 **Hime:** Racoon?

 **Mayoi:** I guess she does fit the image of having a racoon's tail.

 **Tsumiki:** Mayoi just have to laugh by herself to fit a hyena's image. *smirk*

 **Mayoi:** Stop teasing me!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Kana is a racoon, *scribble, scribble* done!

 **Kana:** Then Sakimori-san will be a fox, or a vixen.

 **Sakimori:** A fox huh.. I like that!

 **Kyouya:** You fit the image so well.

 **Sakimori:** Why thank you, Kyouya. Then how about I name you?

 **Kyouya:** No thanks! It'll probably be something 'kimoi'!

 **Mayoi:** I think Hime-chi fits a fawn!

 **Hime:** You mean, like a deer?

 **Tsumiki:** True, she does seem like a fawn... newborn. *remembers the incident where she was swept away by the wind with the umbrella in the manga*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Sakimori's a fox, Hime's a fawn, *scribble, scribble*, hm.. all that's left is Io and Kyouya.

 **Tsumiki:** I-I think Io would be a... nice lion...

 **Io:** A lion? That's surprising. Why's that?

 **Tsumiki:** W-well, some lions are caring and a-affectionate...

 **Mayoi:** Hweh hweh hweh, Tsumiki-san, then you'd have to be a tiger to- hmmph! *Christie shuts her mouth with tape*

 **Christie:** Mayoi, I said this 'show' can't be rated M!

 **Mayoi:** *pulls away tape* fwah! Sorry sorry.

 **Kana:** Let's move on to Kyouya!

 **Kyouya:** No 'kimoi' business, Sakimori.

 **Sakimori:** Rest assured, I won't.

 **Sakaki:** Hm, what would resemble Kyouya I wonder.

 **Io:** Hm... A dog?

 **Kyouya:** A dog, huh... That means Id be really loyal and playful! That's quite good!

 **Sakimori:** Kyouya, your self-explanation is... kimoi~ *smiles*

 **Kyouya:** Stop that will you!

 **Sakaki:** Hm, I guess it fits him.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Ok, Io's a lion and Kyouya's a dog. *scribble, scribble* There, I've finished my questions, we can end session now~

 **Mayoi:** That's straight forward!

 **Sakaki:** Can't we have more air time?!

 **Sakimori:** There'll be future sessions for more air time, Sakaki-san.

 **Christie:** Ok. But before we end it, a notice to the readers, I won't be updating regularly like this for a while.

 **RandomFandomWriting** **:** What? Why?!

 **Christie:** School starts this week! But rest assured, I'll still update every Saturday to Sunday, or as soon as I'm done with your requests! So don't be afraid to send more questions and requests!

 **RandomFandomWriting** **:** That's reassuring, I was scared for a moment there, like you were gonna end this session and the 'show' all at once or something.

 **Christie:** Ahaha, that's not gonna happen soon!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Then I'll look forward to future sessions!

 **Christie:** Please do! And to the others reading this as well! Look forward to them! And to Penguchan, I'm so so so happy you liked it!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Alright! Thanks for reading! Keep loving Acchi Kocchi, you hear?!

 **Christie:** I don't own it though! Ready, go!

 **All:** See you next time!


	6. Sakimori's question

Session 5 - Sakimori's question

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! It's been a while since the previous session.

 **Sakimori:** Say, am I the only one here for this session?

 **Christie:** As a matter of fact, yes! This is your personal session!

 **Sakimori:** I see, so that means the question I'm gonna get is a private one.

 **Christie:** I guess that's one way of thinking. Now, without further ado, let's call today's special guest, the one and only AKFanLove17!

 **AKFanLove17:** *enters room* Hello again! It's been a while!

 **Christie:** AKFanLove17, I'm so gald we got to meet again!

 **AKFanLove17:** Yea, me too! I just loved those previous sessions by the way.

 **Christie:** Glad to hear! Sakimori, this is AKFanLove17, the first special guest for this 'show'!

 **Sakimori:** I see, it's an honour to meet.

 **AKFanLove17:** Likewise.

 **Christie:** Now then, shall we start the question asking segment?

 **AKFanLove17:** With pleasure. Ahem, Sakimori, do you actually like Kyouya or do you just enjoy teasing him?

 **Sakimori:** Do I, or do I not? That is the question.

 **AKFanLove17:** What?

 **Sakimori:** Haha, just messing with you. Hm... Truth be told, I do actually like Kyouya.

 **AKFanLove17:** I knew it! *eyes start sparkling in joy*

 **Sakimori:** He can be quite nice sometimes, and it's also really fun to tease him.

 **AKFanLove17:** So, it's not like you hide your feelings for him by teasing him?

 **Sakimori:** Yes, it's my way of hiding my feelings. But, like I said, it's fun to see his expression when ever I tease him!

 **AKFanLove17:** That's straight-forward!

 **Sakimori:** Haha! So, any other questions?

 **AKFanLove17:** Not at the moment thanks for answering my question!

 **Sakimori:** You're welcome!

 **AKFanLove17:** Say, Christie, I thought you said you won't update unless it's Saturday or Sunday.

 **Christie:** Yeah, I said that, but I had some free time and lessons at school aren't all yet started so I could make thid update. But I think from next week, I'll stick to updating at Saturday or Sunday.

 **AKFanLove17:** I see. Then I'll look forward to them as always!

 **Christie:** Please do.

 **Sakimori:** Is it time to end session?

 **Christie:** Yeah, it is.

 **Sakimori:** Thanks for 'watching' everyone!

 **AKFanLove17:** Keep loving Acchi Kocchi!

 **Christie:** I don't own it, by the way! Ready-

 **All:** Until next time, bye!


	7. childhood memories

Session 6 - childhood memories

*the session takes place in the park*

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! We're back with another question to be answered!

 **Mayoi:** It's been a while! So, who's our guest today?

 **Christie:** fufufu, the guest, is no other than our very own RandomFandomWriting!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** *appears from behind the trees* Hi!

 **Hime:** Welcome back!

 **Sakaki:** So, what questions will you bestow us today?

 **RandomFandomWriting:** I very curious one... Though I don't seem to see Sakimori, Kana and Kyouys anywhere.

 **Christie:** Oh, Sakimori and Kana are busy right now, and I can't reach Kyouya.

 **Tsumiki:** Must've wanted to run away from the unknown question.

 **Io:** That's one possibility.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Oh well, they can answer it later, so, my question for today is what do you miss most about your childhood? Like any age younger than 12.

 **Sakaki:** What we miss most in our childhood, huh. I'd say, the times I used to rig the house with booby traps.

 **Hime:** Why would you do that?!

 **Sakaki:** I was a haughty child.

 **Io:** More like a naughty child.

 **Sakaki:** Haha, those were the good old times, though the after effect were another thing.

 **Mayoi:** After effect?

 **Io:** He got punished by Miiko-san.

 **Sakaki:** *shivering* the horror...

 **Mayoi:** Woah, that's the first time I've seen Sakaki so scared!

 **Io:** Well, Miiko-san is really scary when it comes to it...

 **Hime:** I could never imagine Miiko-san angry.

 **Sakaki:** I have, and I don't ever want to experience it again...

 **Christie:** Maybe that's why both Io and Sakaki do what Miiko-san tells them to do.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** I guess.

 **Hime:** Hm... I think the times I miss most from my childhood was going to sweets shops and toy stores.

 **Mayoi:** Can't you go there even now?

 **Hime:** Yeah, I can. But it's embarassing for a high school girl to go to sweets shops and especially the toy stores...

 **Tsumiki:** I guess that's true.

 **Mayoi:** The childhood memory I miss was the time... I drowned in a river...

 **Hime:** Uweeeh?! You're dead?!

 **Mayoi:** Yes, this is just my soul. Hihihihi.

 **Hime:** Uwaah!

 **Tsumiki:** Hime, she's just kidding...

 **Hime:** Eh, really?

 **Mayoi:** Haha, yeah, just kidding! I didn't think you'd actually believe it. Anyway, I miss the time I discovered the wonders of machines. I invented so many gizmos!

 **Io:** What was your most valued invention back then?

 **Mayoi:** A food burning machine.

 **Sakaki:** Didn't your parents stop you!?

 **Mayoi:** When they found out, they used it aginst me to punish me...

 **Io:** That's harsh...

 **Mayoi:** Yeah, you can bet I didn't make any food related inventions anymore.

 **Sakaki:** Then what about those frogs inside our Valentine's chocolates?!

 **Mayoi:** That's a special recipe, not an invention, Ehe!

 **Sakaki:** Why you...

 **Tsumiki:** ... I think I miss the time when I.. Used to fill my room with plushies and dools.

 **Hime:** What's wrong with doing that now?

 **Tsumiki:** It's like what you said, it looks too childish so...

 **Io:** I think it's rather cute, don't you think?

 **Tsumiki:** *blushes* ... y-yeah...

 **Sakaki & Mayoi:** Fufufufu.

 **Tsumiki:** What..?

 **Sakaki:** Nothing, anyway, what about you, Io?

 **Io:** Hmm... I guess it's the time we had cats around the house.

 **Hime:** Did you adopt them?

 **Io:** No, they just followed me home.

 **Sakaki:** Io's popular with animals, especially cats since childhood.

 **Io:** We had to put them for adoption as mother is allergic to them.

 **Hime:** I see.

 **Christie:** Hmm, I think they're done with this question, any more?

 **RandomFandomWriting:** No, not at the moment, thanks for answering it yet again!

 **Mayoi:** No problem! We just hope they were up to your expectations!

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, we won't let any questions go unanswered!

 **Christie:** It's time to end session now, then.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Aww, it's already time? Oh well.

 **Mayoi:** Thanks for watching, folks!

 **Sakaki:** Continue to love us!

 **Hime:** Acchi Kocchi doesn't belong to Christie.

 **Christie:** Hey, that's our line!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** You stole our lines!

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe, we wanted to do it today!

 **Christie:** Sigh, oh well.

 **Mayoi:** Ok, everybody, ready go!

 **All:** See you again soon!


	8. Mayoi's question

Session 8 - Mayoi's question

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! I hope you all haven't forgotten about me!

 **Mayoi:** Or me!

 **Christie:** I also want to apologise for the delay in update, I was busy the last week and the internet just HAD to have the pleasure of having a slow speed for a few days.

 **Mayoi:** That must be harsh.

 **Christie:** It truly is... Anyway, let's call over our guest, calling Penguchan to come inside!

 **Penguchan:** Hi everyone!

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, haven't seen you in a while, how've ya been?

 **Penguchan:** I'm getting by. And just to say, I was a bit scared that you forgotten this sessions already, since you didn't update last week and all...

 **Christie:** I wouldn't ever forget it, at all! I'll find a way to update whenever I can, through this busy school life of mine.

 **Penguchan:** That's good to hear! Now then, let's get on with the question!

 **Mayoi:** Bring it on!

 **Penguchan:** Mayoi, what would you do if one of your other friends, like Hime or Kana, told you they also liked Sakaki? Would you tell them you like him or just let them have him?

 **Mayoi:** If Hime-chi or Kana liked Sakaki? Hm... That wouldn't happen.

 **Penguchan:** Huh?

 **Mayoi:** Well yeah, I mean, Hime-chi's obviously does not have a thing for him, if she did, she'd already spill the beans in some way or another.

 **Christie:** Then what about Kana?

 **Mayoi:** Well, for Kana, I think I just have a hunch that she doesn't have feelings for him at all.

 **Penguchan:** Then, imagining the small possibility that they might have feelings for him, what would you say about the other question?

 **Mayoi:** Would I also tell them I like him, or let them have him?... That's a tough question indeed.

 **Penguchan:** I know, have fun racking your brain to answer.

 **Mayoi:** Ahaha... Well, umm, uh...

 **Christie:** Is the question really that hard?

 **Mayoi:** Haha, I'm just messing with ya, the answer would be, I would keep quiet that I like him, then think of way to sabotage their advances towards him!

 **Penguchan:** That's so evil!

 **Christie:** That's almost sounded like what a yandere would say, minus the killing stuffs.

 **Mayoi:** Uweh, uweh, uweh. Just kidding! Well, if a sceneario like that did happen, I guess I'd be shocked, at first. Then, I guess I'd tell them that I like him too. I think that's the best decision.

 **Christie:** What if they don't give him up just because you like him too?

 **Mayoi:** Then we'll turn it into a 'friendly' competition to see who get's him.

 **Penguchan:** I'm having a bad feeling that being it called 'friendly' sounds more evil than normal...

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, think of it as you may.

 **Christie:** Well then, I guess the answer's answered. Any more?

 **Penguchan:** Not at the moment. Thanks so much for answering, Mayoi.

 **Mayoi:** No problem! This is a private session so I have no worries of eavsdroppers.

 **Christie:** What if I leaked this footage to the others?

 **Mayoi:** Nooo, anything but that!

 **Christie:** Haha, I'm just messing with you as well.

 **Penguchan:** Our lips are sealed.

 **Christie:** Well then, it's time to-

 **Mayoi:** End the session!

 **Christie:** Hey, Mayoi! Don't cut me off! And stop, before you steal our lines again! Penguchan, hurry!

 **Penguchan:** Thank you for watching, continue to love Acchi Kocchi!

 **Christie:** I don't own it, but look forward to more sessions, and don't hesitate to ask any questions!

 **Mayoi:** Yeah, we'll do our best to answer 'em all!

 **Penguchan:** Ready go!

 **All:** Until next time!


	9. defog2000

Session 9 - defog2000

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! I hope you all had a fun week. We have a new special guest today!

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, I wonder what kind of person it is.

 **Tsumiki:** Someone who's not wierder than you.

 **Mayoi:** That's so mean!

 **Christie:** Now, now. Ahem, without further ado, let's call on Defog2000 to enter!

*A long pause*

 **Christie:** Um, calling Defog2000 to enter, please.

*the door opens suddenly to reveal a person, clad with a majestic cape that fluttered as he entered.*

 **Defog2000:** Lovely to meet you, everyone!

 **Mayoi:** Ooh~ that's flashy.

 **Hime:** N-nice to meet you too.

 **Christie:** Also, since we finally recieved a dare, or request, as I call it, let's also welcome, RqndomFandomWriting!

*door opens to reveal RanfomFandomWriting*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Hello again, everyone!

 **Io:** Welcome, both of you.

 **Christie:** Take a seat.

 **Defog2000:** Many thanks.

 **Christie:** I am so happy to have a new guest after a while!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** You mean, you're tired of us regulars now? *having a sad look*

 **Christie:** No, no! I'll never get tired of you, and Penguchan and AKFanoLove17! You're my regulars and the source of my motivations!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Aww, that's so sweet! Glad to know you're not tired of us. Lovely to meet you too, Defog2000.

 **Defog2000:** Likewise. Since we both have questions and a dare. Who should go first?

 **Tsumiki:** I think we should do that dare thing first.

 **Io:** Whatever it is.

 **Defog2000:** I guess that's okay, since I have a few personal questions as well, so yoi go first.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Thank you. Then, for the first ever dare for this show, I dare Sakaki to act like a dog and try to make the others pet him.

 **Sakaki:** WHAT?! Why only me!

 **Mayoi:** Hurry up and do the request!

 **Sakaki:** W-woof.

 **Io:** That's half-hearted.

 **Tsumiki:** Not really an attractive dog, is he?

 **Hime:** Ahaha...

 **Mayoi:** Come on, Sakaki, I know you can do better than that.

 **Sakaki:** ... sigh... Woof woof! *acting like a dog*

 **Hime:** Do we have to pet him now?

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Only if you think its a good enough impression of a dog.

 **Hime:** Oh, then I'll pet him. *pets Sakaki's head*

 **Sakaki:** Great, three more to go!

 **Io:** Hold it, dogs don't speak.

 **Sakaki:** I-I mean, woof woof!

 **Mayoi:** *points at Sakaki* Roll over!

 **Sakaki:** ...

 **Mayoi:** What're you waiting for? You want a pet to end this quickly of act like a dog for a long time. This is a one time opportunity.

 **Sakaki:** ... woof! *rolls over*

 **Mayoi:** That's a good boy, here, a reward. *pets his head*

 **Sakaki:** Woof!

 **Io:** Hmm... *takes out frisbee from somewhere* Here boy, *throws frisbee* catch!

 **Sakaki:** ! *runs as fast as he can to catch the frisbee* w-woof. *panting*

 **Io:** Good boy. *pets his head*

 **Tsumiki:** ... Sit, roll over, play dead, chase imaginary tail, sit.

 **Hime:** Uwah, that's a lot of orders..

 **Io:** No mercy, huh.

 **Sakaki:** woof... *he sits and did a roll over. He play dead and scaring Hime in the process as it seemed so real. He ran round in a circle for a while, and sat with an 'umph!' as he got dizzy in the process*

 **Tsumiki:** I guess that's ok. *pets his head*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** That was great! You worked hard, Sakaki.

 **Sakaki:** Yeah... *panting* that was tiresome.

 **Io:** Too bad it ended so soon.

 **Sakaki:** Hey!

 **Christie:** Ahaha, then it's time for your questions, Defog2000.

 **Defog2000:** With pleasure. What would everyone do, if Hime got sick.

 **Io:** Visit her, right?

 **Defog2000:** Yeah, but what would you do to get her better?

 **Tsumiki:** Give her my medicine.

 **Io:** I don't think they'll have any effect, since they're for kids.

 **Tsumiki:** ! Really? *depressed*

 **Io:** Don't get too depressed. *pets her head* Hmm, I guess I'll bring her a few fruits. Fruits are good food anyway.

 **Mayoi:** I'll prepare a special medicine to get her better as soon as she drinks it.

 **Hime:** That sounds good, what would you make it with?

 **Mayoi:** Hmm.. a bit of *beep* and a pinch of *beep*, a lot of *beep* and enhance it with *beep*.

 **Hime:** Uwah!

 **Io:** That's literally poison in disguise.

 **Tsumiki:** She'll die as soon as it enters her mouth.

 **Sakaki:** Remind me not to let Mayoi give me her homemade medicine. For me, I guess... I'll bring her some books to occupy herself with while she's bed-ridden.

 **Io:** What kind of books?

 **Sakaki:** Well, mangas like *beep* and *beep*.

 **Io:** That's for adults!

 **Tsumiki:** There's too much gore, I don't think Hime will feel anybrtter if she reads that.

 **Hime:** Hahi...

 **Defog2000:** Well, Hime's gonna have a hard time if she ever gets sick. Anyway, that's it for the group questions. Can everyone except Miniwa and Sakaki leave now?

 **Mayoi:** Well, ok. Bye everyone! See ya'll next time!

 **Hime:** Have a nice day.

 **Io:** Let's meet again at the next session.

 **Sakaki:** *after they left* So, what's your question for us?

 **Defor2000:** I'll ask Miniwa first. What would you do if Io gets sick, and what's your favourite food made by Io?

 **Tsumiki:** If Io got sick?... Visit him, and look after him, I guess.

 **Sakaki:** What of his parentd are there?

 **Tsumiki:** Nya! I haven't thought about that... Bring him food to get him well then, if his parents are there.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** That's so sweet!

 **Tsumiki:** *blush* As for my favourite food made by Io... The candies from White Day.

 **Defog2000:** That's not really a food, but I'll let it slide. Thanks, Miniwa, you may leave first.

 **Tsumiki:** *nods* until next time.

 **Defog2000:** Now then, Sakaki. If Mayoi were to get sick, what would you do?

 **Sakaki:** What's with you and us getting sick? Anyway, I'll go to her place, check for any booby traps inside the house. See if her fever's well or worse. Then I'll make her food according to her temperature.

 **Defor2000:** Spoken like a true gentleman. But what's with that booby trap part?

 **Sakaki:** Knowing Mayoi, I think she'd set up traps to prevent anyone to see her weak state.

 **Defor2000:** I see. Thanks for answering. I'm done with my questions.

 **Christie:** I hope their answers are to your liking. Since we've got two guests today, we went over time, but that's okay! Also, I want to remind everyone, feel free to ask any questions and dares! Don't you dare feel shy!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Yeah, join us and interact with the casts!

 **Defog2000:** Everyone's welcome.

 **Christie:** Now for the closing part.

 **Defog2000:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Continue to love Acchi Kocchi everyone!

 **Christie:** I'm looking forward to new questions and dares! You can also add a personal entrance, like ow you will make your dramatic entrance, like Defog2000. Ready-

 **All:** See you soon!


	10. Sakaki's reason

Session 10 - Sakaki's reason

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! How are you? I'ts been quite hectic and busy those previous few weeks, so pardon my late update.

 **Sakaki:** Hello guys! So, since I'm the only one here, does this mean it's a question meant only for me?

 **Christie:** Yes, it is as a matter of fact. But first, calm down, whatever you do.

 **Sakaki:** Uh, ok..?

 **Christie:** Well, since our guest today hasn't given his/her name, we'll just refer to her as guest. Come in.

 **Guest:** *enters room* It's about time you decided to answer my question. Ahem, hello.

 **Sakaki:** Someone's ina bad mood today. Cheer up, whatever is causing your bad mood.

 **Guest:** Hn, i'll try. But first, to the main MC, Christie.

 **Christie:** What is it?

 **Guest:** Did you purposely avoid my question these past few weeks?

 **Christie:** Firstly, I didn't avoid your question, I've been thinking for the answer the whole weeks I didn't update. Secondly, calm down, you do know patience is a virtue, right? Thirdly, that question you asked Sakaki and to me about avoiding the question really made me angry, just saying. Let me make it clear, I didn't think of avoiding your question, not one bit, like I said, I was busy with school projects and assignments the past few weeks that I hadn't had the time to update. Now, please ask your question.

 **Sakaki:** Wow, that's quite an answer.

 **Guest:** ... Ok, Sakaki, why Mayoi? You and Hime would be so much better together! Mayoi is just weird and creepy.

 **Sakaki:** Can I take a moment to calm down?

 **Christie:** Be my guest.

 **Sakaki:** *deep breathes a few times* Wow, that's... Harsh. I like Mayoi because, well, she just kinda attract me. Like any other people around the world have towards their loved ones. Hime's great and all, but she doesn't attract me that way. I know there might be people like you that doesn't like me and Mayoi together, but who I like is my own decisi and opinion. And, Mayoi's not wierd and creepy, that's just the way she is, and it made me angry when you insult her like that!

 **Christie:** Nicely put. There, that's your answer, any more?

 **Guest:** No.

 **Christie:** Then we'll wrap it up here.

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, today's session was surely hard, ahaha!

 **Christie:** Ahaha, well then, thank you for watching, Acchi Kocchi doesn't belong to me.

 **Sakaki:** Continue to love us! The Acchi Kocchi gang!

 **Christie:** I'm looking forward to more of your questions and dares! Until then,

 **All:** See you next time!


	11. Miniwa, since when?

Session 11 - Miniwa, since when?

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! Two updates in one day! I'm on a roll I guess!

 **Tsumiki:** Am I the only one here thid time?

 **Christie:** Yep, and get ready to be embarassed!

 **Tsumiki:** Huh? What do you mean?

 **Christie:** Just kidding, its not that embarassing. Now, let's welcome our guest for today's session!

*in the middle of the room, a cloud of smoke poofed and from the clouds emerged defog2000*

 **Defog2000:** Greetings everyone.

 **Tsumiki:** A ninja?

 **Defog2000:** That's the entrance I aimed for this session.

 **Christie:** Very idealistic! I like it!

 **Defog2000:** Many thanks.

 **Tsumiki:** So, what's your question for me?

 **Defor2000:** When did miniwa and lo first meet each other? And when did she had a crush on him?

 **Tsumiki:** Nya!?

 **Christie:** Well Tsumiki?

 **Tsumiki:** W-well, I first met Io when I was going home during middle school, since both our houses are in the same direction. We knew each other when he helped me find the owner of a cat I found in our neighbourhood.

 **Defog2000:** So you liked him from then?

 **Tsumiki:** No, I just admired his good natured personality. I started l-liking him from the time we started high school, I was lost in the school; searching for my class, he happened to be nearby and he showed me the way.

 **Defog2000:** Then it justso happened that you were in the same class?

 **Tsumiki:** Y-yeah, something like that.

 **Defog2000:** So that's the case. Thank you for answering.

 **Christie:** Any more questions?

 **Defog2000:** Not at the moment.

 **Christie:** Then we'll wrap up for the day, thank you everyone for watching!

 **Defog2000:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Tsumiki:** Continue to support Acchi Kocchi.

 **Christie:** I'm looking forward to more questions and dares! Until then-

 **All:** Bye bye!


	12. Kiyoshi Rouga

Session 12 - Kiyoshi Rouga

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! How've you been? We're back with a new session and a new guest! Everyone welcome, *dun dun dun dun!* Kiyoshi Rouga!

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** *enters room* Nice to be your acquaintance.

 **Christie:** Likewise. Wow, those are cool ears and, a tail?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Aren't they? They're like a white wolf's ears and tail. Though I don't want anyone touching th-

 **Christie:** Can I touch them?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Like I said, you can't touch them!

 **Christie:** Too bad. So, I heard you have a few individual questions.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** I sure do. Can we do it in order?

 **Christie:** Sure thing, and it seems our cute yet tsundere Tsumiki just arrived. Welcome, Tsumiki.

 **Tsumiki:** Hello. New guest?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** The name's Kiyoshi Rouga.

 **Tsumiki:** Hello. The ears are cute.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Thanks! *tail wagging* Anyway, Tsumiki, here's my question. Do youthink Mayoi would stop teasing you about your crush in Io if you two actually become a couple?

 **Tsumiki:** B-be-become a couple, with Io?! W-well, knowing Mayoi, I don't think she'd stop. In fact, I think she would increase her teasings even more. But I do hope she'd stop.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** I see, speaking of which, when or if you two become a couple, how far do you think your relationship would go? If you two become a couple, I'm rooting for you both!

 **Tsumiki:** Our relationship... *face turns red* fuuuu!

 **Christie:** Tsumiki! Snap out of it!

 **Tsumiki:** Nya! Oh, ahem, u-uh, if possible, marriage, then g-grow o-o-old together... *face steaming at the thought*

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** That's a great thought! Thanks for answering!

 **Tsumiki:** Is that all?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Yes, see you again soon.

 **Tsumiki:** Same, bye. *leaves room*

 **Christie:** Next up, is none other than the heart-throb, nosebleed-causing, dense yet cool, Io!

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Woah, that's some introduction.

 **Io:** *enters room* Hello again, everyone.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Pleased to be your acquaintance, the name's Kiyoshi Rouga.

 **Io:** Pleased to meet you too... You have a wolf's ears and tail?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Yes. Yes, I 's get straight to it. What is one of your most embarrassing moments? I'm willing to guess that one of those moments was because of Mayoi. Also, just as a random side question, do you do things that you do unconsciously, like maybe petting Tsumiki or spinning your pen?

 **Io:** One of my most embarassing moments.. Were caused by Sakaki and Mayoi, in fact. Mayoi, when she revealed my back skin at the train. Sakaki, when he revealed My chest during that summer festival.

 **Christie:** So the causes were pretty much alike.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Do you not want to reveal your chest and such, much?

 **Io:** It's not that I don't want to, but I feel embarassed when they showed it to Tsumiki...

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** ooh~

 **Io:** Please stop. And that side question. I don't know, I guess it comes natural to me.

 **Christie:** Like a reflex action?

 **Io:** Something like that.

 **Kiyoshi oouga:** Thanks for answering! I hope we meet again.

 **Io:** Likewise. See you.

 **Christie:** Now, our next character is the hyper and mischevious, Mayoi!

 **Mayoi:** *jumps into room* Hello there! I'm back! Oh, a new guest!

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Name's Kiyoshi Rouga.

 **Mayoi:** Nice to meet you! Oh, ears and tail! That's new. So, where are my questions?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Impatient are we? Well, here's the questions. f Io and Tsumiki did actually become a couple, would you continue to tease Tsumiki? Also, why Sakaki? I mean, don't get me wrong, you two are way too perfect for each other, but why? While I'm at it, when did you realize you loved him?

 **Mayoi:** Would I continue to tease Tsumiki? Do you even need to ask? Of course I will continue teasing them! Especially if they become a couple, that's the icing of the cake!

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** I feel for Tsumiki...

 **Mayoi:** Why Sakaki? Well, he's fun to hang around with, and we think alike. The saying of opposites attract doesn't necessarily go with me, i guess. I don't know when exactly I started liking him, but I guess I realised I like him when AKFanLove17 asked us if we have a crush on someone.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** I see, thanks for answering.

 **Mayoi:** My pleasure! I hope we meet again at future sessions! See ya!

 **Christie:** Now, our final character, the mischevious, bit-perverted, accident-prone, Sakaki!

 **Sakaki:** *enters room* Hello! Why's my introduction like that?

 **Christie:** Just felt like saying accident-prone.

 **Sakaki:** Hmp, oh well. A new guest?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Kiyoshi Rouga, nice to meet you.

 **Sakaki:** Same here. Cool ears by the way.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Thanks a bunch. Okay, let's get to the questions.

 **Sakaki:** That's fast.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** This might be embarrassing to answer, but when did you realize that you loved Mayoi?

 **Sakaki:** Well, I've like her for a while, but I thought that type of attraction was as just a friend. But when she said she had she likes in one of the sessions, well, it just occured to me.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** So it's a session related.

 **Sakaki:** I guess. Is that all?

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** For now, yes. Thanks for answering.

 **Sakaki:** No problem.

 **Christie:** Wow, its way past the time limit, but that's alright! Since it's a special with a new guest by our side!

 **Sakaki:** We got to have sessions like these that's longer than the time limit sometimes.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** I couldn't agree more.

 **Christie:** And to Kiyoshi Rouga, I hope you continue to ask questions or dares anytime, that goes for the viewers too! We're more than happy to answer them all! Ok, let's wrap it up here, to those who're watching this, thanks for watching.

 **Sakaki:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi, of you're wondering.

 **Kiyoshi Rouga:** Continue to love Acchi Kocchi.

 **Chrisrie:** Until the next session-

 **All:** See ya!


	13. That's not true!

Session 13 - That's not true!

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! We're back with a new session!

 **Mayoi:** We're all together in here too!

 **Hime:** Is it a question for all of us?

 **Christie:** Yep.

 **Sakimori:** We're in Hatch Potch again?

 **Christie:** Yeah, since it's everyone's question. Even Miiko-san!

 **Miiko:** Ara ara~

 **Sakaki:** So, who's our guest today?

 **Christie:** Our guest today is none other than Penguchan!

 **Penguchan:** *enters shop* Hello guys! Long time no see!

 **Tsumiki:** It's been a while.

 **Io:** How have you been?

 **Penguchan:** I've been fine.

 **Mayoi:** So, what question do you have for us today?

 **Penguchan:** Well, I really want to know what you think, so my question today is what do you believe your friends think about you that is totally untrue?

 **Kyouya:** That I'm disgusting.

 **Kana:** That was fast!

 **Hime:** D-disgusting?

 **Kyouya:** I mean, whatever I do, you guys always say I'm disgusting! Especially Sakimori, Sakaki and Mayoi!

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe.

 **Sakimori:** Kyouya, the fact that you said you're not disgusting is really...

 **Kyouya:** Really what?

 **Sakimori:** *smiles* 'kimoi'.

 **Kyouya:** Aah! Just say it properly for the audience! You don't have to say it in japanese! Fine, I guess you'll never stop calling me that...

 **Kana:** In case you're wondering, 'kimoi' means disgusting! That means Kyouya is 'kimoi'!

 **Kyouya:** Enough already! You guys are gonna make me cry!

 **Tsumiki:** A boy, crying... Kimoi.

 **Hime:** Uweh! Even Tsumiki-san!

 **Christie:** Ahaha *sweatdrops*

 **Mayoi:** For me, I want to make it clear that I'm not really that wierd and especially creepy.

 **Tsumiki:** Correction, you're wierd, not creepy.

 **Mayoi:** Tsumiki-san! I'm not that wierd, am I?

 **Kana:** Well, there might be times when you aren't...

 **Kyouya:** You're wierd in a way that you always get everything planned and made, like gadgets, when we do some things.

 **Mayoi:** That doesn't necessarily mean I'm wierd.

 **Hime:** Then the chocolates you made the first time you gave Sakaki-san and Io-san?

 **Mayoi:** That was a surprise chocolate.

 **Sakaki:** You do realise that you put our lives, mainly our stomach, on the line when you gave us that...

 **Mayoi:** Hey, you did survive.

 **Io:** I really don't like the sound of that...

 **Tsumiki:** *sweatdrops* Well, for me, I guess its that I'm not a tsundere, i think...

 **Hime:** You think?!

 **Mayoi:** Nope, you're tsundere through and through.

 **Io:** Tsundere?

 **Sakaki:** You know, girls that go 'I didn't make this necessarily for you, but I'll give it to you since you want it'.

 **Sakimori:** I guess Miniwa is a bit tsundere.

 **Tsumiki:** Fuuu... *gloom*

 **Hime:** T-Tsumiki-san, cheer up!

 **Mayoi:** Io-san, quick! Make Tsumiki-san feel better!

 **Io:** Hm? *pats Tsumiki's head* There there, cheer up?

 **Tsumiki:** *blushes*... Fine, i-it's not because you pet my head though...

 **Mayoi:** That was definitely tsundere.

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, tsundere.

 **Io:** For me, I want to correct that I do blush.

 **Mayoi:** Oh! Anyone wants a limited edition of Io-san's blushing face? *holds a few photographs*

 **Io:** Hey! I thought I made you throw them away!

 **Mayoi:** I hid a few.

 **Sakaki:** That's quite a rare photo you have.

 **Kana:** I'll have one!

 **Sakimori:** Me too!

 **Tsumiki:** M-m-m-!

 **Io:** Alright, *took photos* confiscated. I'm throwing these away for good.

 **Mayoi:** Nooo! You can't do that!

 **Tsumiki:** *gloom!* I wanted it...

 **Hime:** Hweh!

 **Mayoi:** You do remember the cause of hid blush, right? He saw your chest!

 **Hime:** C-chest?!

 **Tsumiki:** Ah, the time you reaveled my under-garmet... *murder aura*

 **Mayoi:** T-Tsumiki-san, you're scary!

 **Sakimori:** Haha, i guess people thinking of me to tease Kyouya all the time is not true.

 **Kyouya:** It's not true?

 **Sakimori:** Yeah, I mean, I also teast Miniwa, Hime, Kana and Mayoi.

 **Kyouya:** Is that something go be proud of?

 **Sakimori:** Just saying that you're not always my target to tease.

 **Kyouya:** Why am I not feeling relieved?...

 **Penguchan:** I guess since you know deep inside that you're still her main target to tease.

 **Kana:** For me, I want to make it clear that I'm not that mischevious as Mayoi!

 **Mayoi:** Why compare yourself to me?!

 **Tsumiki:** Because you're way too mischevious.

 **Kana:** No one can beat Mayoi at mischeviousness.

 **Mayoi:** I'm not happy to hear that!

 **Hime:** Ahaha, I guess what I think untrue is that I'm clumsy.

 **Sakimori:** I guess a super-duper clumsy person would trip everytime.

 **Kana:** That's so stereo type..

 **Mayoi:** How about the time you slipped on a banana peel, broke plates in the shop. Misuse and mix up words.

 **Tsumiki:** Not knowing how to properly use a cell phone and recording channels.

 **Mayoi:** Forgetting your umbrella on a day you knew would rain.

 **Hime:** Uwah! Please don't say any more!

 **Mayoi:** Sorry, sorry. Cheer up, you're not that clumsy, sometimes.

 **Hime:** Sometimes?!

 **Sakaki:** I want to make know that I'm not perverted.

 **Kyouya:** Then what do you explain your love for napes?

 **Sakaki:** Loving napes and being perverted are totally different things!

 **Io:** Is that really?...

 **Tsumiki:** Somehow, I'm not convinced.

 **Sakaki:** Then be convinced.

 **Penguchan:** Ahaha, then what about you, Miiko-san?

 **Miiko:** That I don't always smile.

 **Hime:** It's hard to imagine Miiko-san without her smile.

 **Mayoi:** I agree.

 **Sakaki:** Really Miiko-nee? You don't always smile?

 **Miiko:** Well, I think I'm not smiling when I sleep.

 **Tsumiki:** If Mayoi had a smile on her face while sleeping, it'd be really scary.

 **Mayoi:** Hey, don't mention me in this!

 **Penguchan:** Then aside from sleeping, you always have a smile on your face?

 **Miiko:** Hmm, as far as I can remember, yes.

 **Christie:** I'm no match for Miiko-san. My cheeks hurt just by thinking of having a smile all day.

 **Miiko:** Ara ara~

 **Christie:** Is that everyone?

 **Penguchan:** Yes, they've all answered, loud and clear.

 **Christie:** We heard a few things which were not true in their opinions, huh?

 **Penguchan:** Yeah, though some of them were true, just them not wanting to admit it.

 **Mayoi:** Who'd want to admit being wierd and creepy?

 **Christie:** You've got a point. Anyway, it's time to end session.

 **Penguchan:** Already? Oh well. Thanks for watching, folks!

 **Christie:** I don't own Acchi Kocchi, just do you know.

 **Mayoi:** And of course, continue to love us!

 **Christie:** I look forward to more interesting questions! Until then-

 **All:** Bye-bye!

 **Mayoi:** Miiko-san! Can I order something?

 **Miiko:** Ara ara, of course.

 **Christie:** Me too!

 **Penguchan:** Me as well!


	14. Surprise?

Session 14 - Surprise?

 **Christie:** Helli again, everyone! Since we've been on all the way till the 14th session!, we have a new character! Introducing, the mic-passing, energetic announcer, Ami Kirino!

 **Ami:** Hello everyone!

 **Mayoi:** I was wondering when she'd appear.

 **Ami:** Yeah, why did I take so long to appear?

 **Christie:** Uh, to... Oh yes, to celebrate our 14th session!

 **Tsumiki:** That's a strange number to celebrate.

 **Io:** Yeah, usually they celebrate the 10th, 20th or something.

 **Hime:** Maybe to celebrate Ami's appearance?

 **Sakaki:** Anyway, where are we?

 **Christie:** We're in a stage. Didn't you notice the audiences here? *points to not-noticed-before audiences*

 **Mayoi:** Woah! Were they here before?

 **Hime:** I-I-I don't know! This is so nerve wrecking!

 **Tsumiki:** That's a looot of people.

 **Io:** Nervous?

 **Tsumiki:** A little.

 **Ami:** Hello, dear audiences!

 **Christie:** Ok, this is like a live session, then shall we welcome our guest?

 **Sakaki:** Of course! Who's the lucky guest taking part in this live session?

 **Christie:** Well, our guest today is- *lights black out* What?

 **Hime:** W-w-what's happening?

 **Io:** Tsumiki, you alright?

 **Tsumiki:** Y-yeah.

 **Ami:** I can't see a thing!

 **Sakaki:** Mayoi, where are you?

 **Mayoi:** Over here.

 **Sakaki:** Over where?

 **Christie:** Don't panic guys, if you were panicking. I'll send for the stage helpers to- *red dim light shines* Oh, we've got light.

 **Io:** Thank goodness... Hm? Who's that?

 **Christie:** Who?

 **Tsumiki:** Behind you.

 **Christie:** Behind me? *turns over to see a shadowy figure* Huh? Who's there? One of the stage helpers?

 **?:** *eyes starts glowing red* Say. Your. Last. Words...

 **Christie:** *turns white in fear* ... What- *the shadowy figure slices her, she falls in a heap with blood flowing out*

 **Hime:** Uwaaaah! Christie's-!

 **Mayoi:** Ahhh! W-w-who are you? W-w-what did you do that for?!

 **Io:** *holds Tsumiki to prevent her from looking*

 **Ami:** Does this kind of thing happen every session?

 **Sakaki:** N-no.

 **?:** I. Am. Death... Do. You. Have. Any. Last. Words. Before. You. Die...? *holds scythe up to prepare to kill them*

 **Sakaki:** I still haven't made Io love napes..

 **Io:** Those were some lousy last words.

 **Sakaki:** Just kidding, of course I didn't mean that as my- *death aims his scythe at Sakaki* Wait, wait, wait! Uh, um... My last words are... *looks over at Mayoi*

 **Mayoi:**?

 **Sakaki:** I really had a great time while I was with you. It's a shame it had to end so soon. *laughs* That's too cheesy, well, see you later, maybe, in the after-life. *death swings scythe and Sakaki falls down*

 **Mayoi:** Sakaki!

 **Hime:** No! Stop, this is too scary!

 **Ami:** M-my last words are *shivering*... I'm gonna miss my mic-pass days.

 **Mayoi:** A-are you serious? There's no way that's your- *death slices Ami she too falls* Ami!

 **Io:** ... *holds Tsumiki closer*

 **Tsumiki:** *blushes* I-Io..?

 **Io:** To suddenly know you're going to die is a scary thing. I'm sorry, Tsumiki, I won't be able to protect you anymore... *he releases Tsumiki*

 **Tsumiki:** Io!

 **Io:** Well, I am glad, really glad, that I got to know you... Farewell. *smiles sadly. Then death cuts Io and he too falls down*

 **Tsumiki:** *watched Io fall down, dead, and now on the verge of tears* I-Io... No... *Starts crying*

 **Hime:** Tsumiki-san...

 **Tsumiki:** I-I'm sorry, I-I'm sorry for not telling you before, for not using all those chances to tell you... I'm coming to you, wait for me... *Looks at Hime and Mayoi* Bye... *soon Tsumiki too falls down in a crumpled heap besides Io*

 **Hime:** Tsumiki-san! *death points scythe towards Hime* Waah! Um, ah... I-I-I really wished that our days together wouldn't be so short.*starts shaking in fear* I hope that we'll all be together, even in the after-life. *as death swung his scythe* I really don't want to die... *tears fall, then she falls down*

 **Mayoi:** ... E-everyone is... Io-san, Ami, Hime-chi, Tsumiki-san, Christie, and... And... Sakaki... *death looks at Mayoi* ... Heh, so I'm the last, to have experienced everyone's death is not fun. I really regret that I too haven't told Sakaki anything about my feelings... Who knows, we might've been... Sorry, I'm really sorry... *death swung his scythe for the last time and Mayoi falls down.*

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Christie:** *holding a loud-spesker* RISE AND SHINE! *everyone wakes up in alarm*

 **Mayoi:** Waaah! What-? Huh? I'm alive? Was that a dream?

 **Hime:** Uwah! I had the scariest dream that we were all going to die.

 **Sakaki:** Me too, and we said our last words and-

 **Tsumiki:** Io...

 **Io:** ... Nice to see you again, Tsumiki.

 **Tsumiki:** *tears well up* Next time, don't die before me...

 **Io:** *pats her head* I'm sorry.

 **Christie:** I guess we're all alive even though we died. Is that possible? Whithout any medication.

 **Ami:** I never heard if that.

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, this might be the... first...

 **Mayoi:** Hm? Sakaki?

 **Sakaki:** He-. He-. He-. *points behind Christie*

 **Christie:** Sakaki, you're making me scared, what is- *turns around to see death standing, his scythe ready to slice*

 **All:** Ahhhhh!

 **?:** Fufufufu.

 **Mayoi:** Huh?

 **Christie:** Mufufufufu. You guys are so easy to scare. Our guest today id no other than our very own Defog2000!

 **Defog2000:** *throws away his death costume* Long time no see.

 **Sakaki:** Defog2000! So you were responsible for our deaths!

 **Defog2000:** Correction, you weren't dead.

 **Hime:** But- but- We all fell and there were blood flowing and-

 **Christie:** The blood was special effects on my 'death',we hid fake blood underneath my shir. Defor2000 really sliced me to let the fake blood flow, just not close enought that it'd really killed me. We also made a hallucination gas linger so it looked like you guys saw blood when the others fell, since you already know you're going to 'die'.

 **Ami:** Then what caused us to go unconcious?

 **Defog2000:** My scythe here *holds scythe up* is laced with specialised sleeping gas that only makes the person unconcious instantly when held near a close range to his nose. By waving it near your noses at top speed, the smell lingered in your noses and you fell unconcious.

 **Tsumiki:** Is that even possible?

 **Mayoi:** That's some neat invention.

 **Io:** Is the hallucination gas still present in this room?

 **Christie:** Nope. Only at the stage.

 **Sakaki:** Does that mean that there's no question today?

 **Defog2000:** There was, your last words were your answers.

 **Tsumiki:** That's sly...

 **Christie:** But you did answer his question, so that counts as a successful session.

 **Defog2000:** Yeah, it was quite fun to scare you all. Though you almost made me cry at some instances. With your 'confessions' and all. *Tsumiki and Mayoi blushed*

 **Sakaki:** 'Confessions'?

 **Mayoi:** Waah! Nothing that important! A-anyway, isn't it time to end session?

 **Christie:** Oh, it is. I was having too much fun that it completely slipped my mind.

 **Defog2000:** Then I'll start the end credits. Thanks for watching, folks!

 **Christie:** I look forward to more questions and requests!

 **Ami:** We'll be happy to answer them!

 **Mayoi:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi, and don't forget to love us!

 **Christie:** Until the next session-

 **All:** See you later!


	15. double 'trouble'

Session 15 - Double 'trouble'

 **Christie:** Hello again, everybody! In commemoration of our 15th session, we have two guests instead of one! Let's welcome *trumpets trumpeting* RandomFandomWriting and Defog2000!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Hey there! I'm back!

 **Defog2000:** Mufufu, pleasure to meet again.

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, if those two are together...

 **Sakaki:** Hmm... Be prepared to answer strange requests again.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Hey, it's not that strange of a question this time.

 **Sakaki:** Really? Well then, what about you, Defog2000?

 **Defog2000:** My request is classified information for now.

 **Tsumiki:** Why's that?

 **Defog2000:** But to prepare, Tsumiki, I ask that you prepare yourself mentally.

 **Tsumiki:** Huh?

 **Christie:** Ok, then let's get started!

 **Hime:** Uwah! That was sudden.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Me first, ahem, have you guys ever kissed anybody, and if so, who? *maniacal laughter*

 **Tsumiki:** K-kiss?

 **Hime:** That's a really strange question!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** It's not that strange!

 **Sakaki:** ...

 **Io:** Hm? Sakaki, what's wrong?

 **Mayoi:** Sakaki, don't tell me you've kissed someone before?!

 **Sakaki:** I did...

 **Mayoi:** ! WHO?!

 **Sakaki:** A dog.

 **All:** ... Huh?!

 **Hime:** A-a dog?

 **Sakaki:** It's not that I wanted to kiss it, it suddenly licked me!

 **Mayoi:** Your first kiss was *trying to contain laugh* s-stolen by a d-dog?!

 **Sakaki:** Yeah yeah, laugh if you dare!

 **Mayoi:** Then don't mind me, hahahaha!

 **Sakaki:** Hey!

 **Tsumiki:** I think that's the first time Sakaki's popular with an animal.

 **Sakaki:** But I don't want that kind of popularity!

 **Hime:** What about you, Mayoi-san?

 **Mayoi:** Me?... I kissed a frog.

 **Hime:** Eh?!

 **Mayoi:** I wanted to check if a prince would appear by kissing it

 **Tsumiki:** Those are just Fairy Tales.

 **Mayoi:** Haha, I know, that's why I decided not to kiss it.

 **Hime:** So you didn't kiss it?

 **Mayoi:** Yeah, who in their right .ind would kiss a frog?

 **Tsumiki:** You.

 **Mayoi:** Hey! Then you, Hime-chi?

 **Hime:** Wha-? No, I've never kissed anybody except my parents, and that was when I was small.

 **Sakaki:** I guess we all do. What about you, Io?

 **Io:** Well, I haven't kissed anyone yet, but I get kissed a lot on my cheeks when I was small.

 **Tsumiki:** ! W-who k-k-kissed you?

 **Io:** Hm... Well, the adult women, I think.

 **Tsumiki:** Oh, phew.

 **Mayoi:** Tsumiki-san, you let out a sigh od relef then, right?

 **Tsumiki:** N-no, I wasn't.

 **Io:** ... Oh, I kinda remember I kissed someone.

 **Tsumiki:** Nya?!

 **Io:** *smiles* I think I indirectly kissed Tsumikk in a dream that one time.

 **Mayoi:** Ooh~ That strange time when we had the same dreams.

 **Christie:** If you, audiences, are wondering, they're talking about the ova episode.

 **Tsumiki:** *face becomes red as a tomato*

 **Hime:** Uwah! Tsumiki-san's burning up!

 **Mayoi:** Then what about you, Tsumiki-san? Have you kissed anyone yet?

 **Tsumiki:** No. Except my parents and m-my p-plushies...

 **Sakaki:** Plushies?

 **Hime:** Tsumiki-san. *nosebleeds since Tsumiki looks so cute*

 **Io:** That's cute.

 **Tsumiki:** *blush intensifies*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Ok, we'll stop there before Tsumiki really losses it.

 **Defog2000:** I agree, since Tsumiki's needed for my request.

 **Mayoi:** Ooh~ we can do your request now?

 **Defog2000:** Fufufu, yes, we can. And this request of mine involves Io and Tsumiki.

 **Io:** Us?

 **Defog2000:** Yes, I want you two to rewnact the s support dialogues of Robin and Lucina from Fire Emblem Awakening.

 **Christie:** If you're womdering how the dialogue goes, here's the script. I made one for everyone. *hands script*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** *reads script* Ooh~ this is going to be perfect. Great request.

 **Mayoi:** I also have a request, let's film it!

 **Sakaki:** Oh, that's a great idea.

 **Christie:** Well, alright. Time to use my writier's magic again. *snaps fingers and appears a camera, mic and light screen*

 **Defog2000:** That's just the right amount. Now, shall we begin?

 **Tsumiki:** *rereads script and turns even redder than before*

 **Hime:** Tsumiki-san, calm down!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Yeah, chill, only then can you act natural.

 **Io:** So my name will be Robin here?

 **Defog2000:** Yes.

 **Sakaki:** Light screen's ready! *lifts screen*

 **Mayoi:** Camera ready!

 **Hime:** M-mic ready! *struggles to keep mic upright*

 **Christie:** Uh, let me help, *helps keep mic uoright* ok, mic good and ready!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Ok! Actors on your positions, there, that's just right. Tsumiki, take a deep breath.

 **Tsumiki:** *deep breathes* O-ok, I'm fine now.

 **Defog2000:** Re-enact of S support between Robin and Lucina, take 1, start!

 **Io:** Hello... Wait, do we use our names or the characters name?

 **RandomFandomWriting:** That's a good question.

 **Defog2000:** Hmm... We'll use the characters' names, since we're re-enacting it. But remember that Io's Robin and Tsumiki's Lucina. Ok! Take 2, start!

 **Io:** Hello, Lucina.

 **Tsumiki:** Robin? Fancy meeting you here.

 **Io:** Actually, I followed you. I, er... wanted to give you these..? *looks over at Christie*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** *whispering* Christie, we forgot the bouquet!

 **Christie:** Oh! *snaps fingers and a bouquet appears at Io's hands* Whew.

 **Tsumiki:** ?! Oh, Robin! Did you pick flowers for me? They're absolutely beautiful, and they smell heavenly!

 **Io:** ... I'm glad you like them.

 **Tsumiki:** We have no flowers in my world. The whole land is barren... But enough of that. Tell me, Robin, what are we celebrating?

 **Io:** Nothing, really. I just thought you could use some cheer.

 **Tsumiki:** You really shouldn't worry about me so...

 **Io:** It's no trouble... I... You're a dear friend, and I want to do anything I can to help.

 **Tsumiki:** ... *starts to blush*

 **Io:** ... Actually, I'm not being entirely honest. You ARE dear to me, of course, and the daughter of a true friend. But...

 **Tsumiki:** B-but..?

 **Io:** But you are more than that. Much more! I didn't pick that bouquet to cheer you up! I did it because... Because I'm in love with you.

 **Tsumiki:** W-w-what? *blushing madly*

 **Io:** Lucina, I've fallen helplessly in love with you! I tried not to, but-

 **Tsumiki:** Fuuu! *nosebleeds and faints due to total embarrassment*

 **Hime:** Uwah, Tsumiki-san!

 **Defog2000:** As expected. But she did a great job.

 **Christie:** Yeah, she tried to hold on till the end, but Io's charming face was more powerful than imagined.

 **Mayoi:** Hweh hweh hweh, I got such a nice footage of it! I need to keep it safe from Tsumi-

 **Io:** Confiscated. *takes camera*

 **Mayoi:** Nooo! You can't do that Io-san!

 **Io:** It's embarassing for me too.

 **Sakaki:** Oh, that's rare.

 **Mayoi:** But we still have footage of this session, so you didn't actually confiscate all of it.

 **Io:** ... You've got a point.

 **Christie:** Ahaha, oh, Tsumiki, you've revived.

 **Tsumiki:** Y-yeah... The act, we still need to finish-

 **Defog2000:** Woah there, that's quite enough. We got more than enough footage and you also did your best to not faint so take a rest now. We won't want you dying from too much bloodloss due to Io.

 **Tsumiki:** O-ok.

 **Hime:** Tsumiki-san, you did great!

 **Tsumiki:** Thanks.

 **Io:** Good job, Tsumiki. *pats her head*

 **Tsumiki:** *blushes* You too.

 **Christie:** Since we're done with the questions and request, it's time to close session. Thanks to all for reading!

 **Defog2000:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Continue to love Acchi Kocchi now, ya hear?

 **Sakaki:** Continue to send in amh questions and requests!

 **Mayoi:** We'll do them all!

 **Hime:** Ahaha.

 **Christie:** Until the next session starts-

 **All:** See you next time!


	16. cooking lesson

Session 16 - Cooking lessons

 **Christie:** Hello again everyone! Before we begin the session, a very very verrry BIG apology to you all! I know I haven't been updating for a long time. At first, it was because of my terminal exam, but soon after I was suffering from writer's block. Slap me if you want, even a million times, I'll understand. Scold me if I made you wait for so long too. And I really hope you all forgive me. And don't worry (if you were), I won't forget this session and will not discontinue it until further notice. Ahem, now, onto the session!

 **Mayoi:** Woah, that was a long apology.

 **Sakaki:** And explanation.

 **Christie:** I have to say sorry at least. I'm feeling really bad, ok.

 **Io:** Well, at least the session's back on business.

 **Tsumiki:** I guess.

 **Hime:** Haha, by the way, why are we in a kitchen?

 **Christie:** You'll find out soon. Now, let's welcome our guest, Defog2000!

 **Defog2000:** *enters the room, dressed as a master chef* Greetings.

 **Hime:** Defog2000, hello.

 **Mayoi:** What's with the change of scenery today?

 **Defog2000:** The answer is a s cleas as day, we're having a cooking lesson.

 **Sakaki:** a cooking lesson, huh. Is this a request.

 **Defog2000:** That is correct. We have prepared aprons for all, put them on.

 **Christie:** Here you go. *hands them the aprons*

 **Tsumiki:** *puts on apron* So, what kind of cooking lesson are we having?

 **Defog2000:** My request with question is, what food will tyou all make for your future husband/wife during and after certain events like wedding anniversary, after a long day of work etc.

 **Hime:** F-future husband! *face turns red*

 **Mayoi:** Interesting.

 **Sakaki:** So we have to make something for one of those events?

 **Defog2000:** Precisely. Choose any event.

 **Tsumiki:** Hm... *starts daydreaming of being married with Io and starts nosebleeding*

 **Hime:** Uwah! Tsumiki-san?!

 **Mayoi:** Hmm. What should I make~?

 **Io:** Whoever she's making it for, I pity that person.

 **Sakaki:** Same here.

 **Mayoi:** Hey! My cooking skills improved a bit in the past few days too, y'know!

 **Sakaki:** Then prove it.

 **Mayoi:** Tch, I sure will! And I'll let you eat it to find out! *points at Sakaki*

 **Sakaki:** Challenge accepted.

 **Hime:** The atnosphere suddenly turned competitive!

 **Io:** Sakaki, brace your stomach.

 **Sakaki:** Don't worry, if it's not lethal poison, then I guess I an at least digest it.

 **Tsumiki:** What if it's burnt, not well-done, filled with questionable substances-

 **Mayoi:** That won't happen!

 **Christie:** Ok ok, calm down.

 **Defog2000:** Then, let's ger cooking, shall we?

 **Mayoi:** Right-o! *starts dashing towards her kitchen counter*

 **Hime:** Ahaha, well, I'll get started too. *walks to her counter*

 **Tsumiki:** Yeah. *starts walking to her counter*

 **Io:** I guess I'll make that. *heads over to his counter*

 **Sakaki:** That seems to be a good idea. *walks towards his counter*

 **Defog2000:** Ok, let's start cooking!

*after an hour*

 **Defog2000:** Ok, is everyone readygo show their dishes?

 **Mayoi:** I sure am!

 **Hime:** Y-yes!

 **Tsumiki:** I'm ready.

 **Io:** I finished in time.

 **Sakaki:** Me too.

 **Defog2000:** Then, please show your dishes. Starting from Hime.

 **Hime:** H-hai! *reveals her dish, they were cookies shaped as trees and stsrs* T-these are homemade cookies for my f-f-future husband for the occasion of Christmas. They're modified ginger-bread-man cookies and I added a few colourings as well.

 **Defog2000:** Impressive.

 **Mayoi:** They look so tasty. I really envy your future husband. I wonder who he will be~

 **Hime:** Uwah! Um, I haven't thought about that yet.

 **Defog2000:** Next up, your dish, Tsumiki.

 **Tsumiki:** Ok. *brings out her dish, it was a chocolate cake. Decorated with vanilla flavoured cream on the sides and a few eatable flowers on the top* This is for I- *starts stuttering* Ahem, for my f-future husband. I will make something like this for his birthday.

 **Hime:** Uwah, that's so cute!

 **Sakaki:** Io, what do you think?

 **Io:** Hm... Your future husband must be a lucky one to have a cake made by you.

 **Tsumiki:** *has a major nosebleed*

 **Hime:** *also has a major nosebleed*

 **Defog2000:** I agree, now, your dish next, Io.

 **Io:** *nods and reveals his dish. It was a vegetabe soup with mint leaves as the topping* This soup is for my future wife, for when she feels unwell or catch a cold. i hope that by eating this, she'll feel better.

 **Mayoi:** Io-san, any girl will feel begter just by eating any of your cooking.

 **Tsumiki:** *nods in aggrement*

 **Io:** I'm glad to hear that.

 **Defog2000:** Very nice, your dish next, Sakaki.

 **Sakaki:** Sure thing. *reveals his dish, it was an omurice* This is a simple yet good dish I will make for my future wife. I will make it for her on the occasion that I reach home from work before her and surprise her by making dinner saving her the trouble.

 **Hime:** That looks delicious, Sakaki-san.

 **Mayoi:** I want a bite.

 **Sakaki:** No way, not until I have a bite of yours.

 **Mayoi:** That's no fair!

 **Sakaki:** You were the one thst started it.

 **Defog2000:** Ok, last but not least, Mayoi, your dish, please.

 **Mayoi:** With pleasure! *reveals her dish. It was curry* Fufufu, behold, the supreme curry! I toiled hard to make this! Oh, it's for a special occasion like a wedding anniversary.

 **Sakaki:** What are the ingredients?

 **Mayoi:** Rainbow Curry, Milk Curry, Failed Dish.

 **Sakaki:** Isn't that the recipe for supreme curry at harvest moon : tale of two towns?! (Disclaimer: I don't own Harvest Moon)

 **Mayoi:** Just kidding, but I assure you, it's safe to eat.

 **Sakaki:** *eyes the curry suspiciously* Well, a challenge's a challenge. Here goes. *takes a spoonful and eats it*

 **Mayoi:** So, how is it?

 **Io:** Sakaki?

 **Sakaki:** ... I-I'm alive!

 **Hime:** Uwah!

 **Mayoi:** Hey!

 **Sakaki:** Kidding, kidding. It's not THAT good, but still, I can tolerate it. Ar least your future husband won't die when eating it.

 **Mayoi:** Hmp, I'll get better, you'll see!

 **Sakaki:** Is that another challenge?

 **Mayoi:** You bet it is!

 **Sakaki:** Fine. I'll look forward to it.

 **Defog2000:** Ok, many thanks for showing your dishes.

 **Christie:** Yes. They all look so delicious. I'd love to taste them, but time's over already.

 **Mayoi:** Already? Oh well, thanks for watching, folks!

 **Sakaki:** We look forward to meeting you all again in the next session.

 **Io:** Please contionue to send questions and requests.

 **Tsumiki:** Christie doen't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Hime:** Contionue to like us as well.

 **Christie:** As always, until the next session-

 **All:** Take care!


	17. If you were stuck in a deserted island?

Session 17 – If you were stuck in a deserted island?

 **Christie:** Hey guys! Long time no see, huh? I'm very sorry that I failed to update regularly… I'm really feeling bad about it… *depressing aura appears* I hope you guys have it in your heart to forgive me. Please? *puts on puppy eyes*… Anyway! Since it's the season of Christmas, I wanted to spread the holiday cheer and present you lovely readers with a new session! This question is from an anonymous guest (whose name I don't know), so I'll introduce him as Guest#1. Ahem, you can come in now~

*door opens*

 **Guest#1:** Hello.

 **Christie:** Greetings, hope you had a lovely Christmas!

 **Guest#1:** Same to you too… Oh, and to the viewers as well, did you have a merry Christmas?

 **Christie:** So, I see that today's a private question session.

 **Guest#1:** Yes, it is. I wanted to know their heartfelt answers without worrying about the others listening and knowing their thoughts.

 **Christie:** Well, you've come to the right place! Ok! Introducing the first character, here's Tsumiki!

*door opens*

 **Tsumiki:** Hello.

 **Christie:** Long time no see, Tsumiki.

 **Tsumiki:** Yes… New guest?

 **Guest#1:** Yeah, pleasure to meet you. Just call me Guest#1.

 **Tsumiki:** … Ok. So, is this a private session?

 **Guest#1:** Yes, Tsumiki, if you had to be stuck on a deserted island with one of the other 4, who would it be and why?

 **Tsumiki:** If I was stuck on a deserted island?... Mayoi and Sakaki is no. Hime? *sweatdrops*.. I-I-I gues it's Io… Since he might know how to act in that situation.

 **Guest#1:** I see. Yes, it's good to have a person who can analyze the situation. Thanks for answering.

 **Tsumiki:** You're welcome. I'll take my leave now, and… hope you've had a nice Christmas. *leaves room*

 **Christie:** Ok, our next character is, Mayoi.

*door opens and Mayoi jumps in*

 **Mayoi:** Hello, minna! How's everyone? Oh~ new guest!

 **Guest#1:** Yes, I'm Guest#1.

 **Mayoi:** …

 **Guest#1:** …?

 **Mayoi:** Only Guest#1? That's so ordinary! How about something more extraordinary like Guest#0 or Guest#707!

 **Guest#1:** Huh?

 **Christie:** You can ignore her babbling. So, fire away the question.

 **Guest#1:** Oh, Ok. So, Mayoi, if you had to be stuck on a deserted island with one of the other 4, who would it be and why?

 **Mayoi:** The other 4 as is who?

 **Guest#1:** Tsumiki, Io, Sakaki or Hime.

 **Mayoi:** That's a though decision. Hmm… I think I'd go for Tsumiki-san or Io-san, since they might stay calm at a time like that. Sakaki might also be good to have around, though we might panic at first. Hime… All I can say is, anything would be interesting if she was around.

 **Christie:** That was frank!

 **Guest#1:** It's Ok. I wanted truthful answers anyway.

 **Mayoi:** Nyahoi~ Of course, everything I say is true! If that's all, then I'll go now! Hope you have a nice holiday! *leaves room*

 **Christie:** Our next character is Sakaki!

*door suddenly opens and Sakaki jumped in, rolled on the ground and landed perfectly in a one-knee-on-ground kneeling position.*

 **Sakaki:** I, Sakaki, have appeared! Hello, everyone.

 **Christie:** Nice to see you again, Sakaki. This here is Guest#1.

 **Guest#1:** Hello.

 **Sakaki:** Hi. I heard you have a question.

 **Guest#1:** I do. Sakaki, if you had to be stuck on a deserted island with one of the other 4, who would it be and why?

 **Sakaki:** If I was stranded huh… I would avoid getting in that situation at all cost.

 **Guest#1:** Huh?!

 **Sakaki:** Haha, just kidding. Of course, the chances of that happening is quite slim. So, if that situation comes around, I'd want Io, since we can get out ASAP.

 **Christie:** Why Io though?

 **Sakaki:** Well, to start off, we're both guys, so if there's any work to be done, we can both do it. If the girls like Miniwa or Mayoi or Hime were to be with me instead, I'd feel bad to make them work.

 **Guest#1:** How gentlemanly of you.

 **Sakaki:** Well, I'm a ladies man after all, ahaha!

 **Christie:** You sure are! Haha!

 **Sakaki:** Does that conclude what I have to answer today?

 **Guest#1:** Yes, thank you for answering.

 **Sakaki:** No problem, ask me any question anytime! Well, bye everyone! Have a merry holiday! *leaves room*

 **Christie:** Our next character is, Hime!

*door opens and Hime comes in normally*

 **Christie & Guest#1: **Such a normal entrance!

 **Hime:** Uweh?!

 **Christie:** Haha, we were just joking. You see, Mayoi and Sakaki had a bang of an entrance.

 **Hime:** I-I see. Um, hello there.

 **Guest#1:** Yes, hello. I'm Guest#1.

 **Hime:** Guest#1? Ok, nice to meet you, Guest#1. I'm Haruno Hime.

 **Guest#1:** Yes, nice to meet you too.

 **Hime:**..?

 **Christie:** …

 **Guest#1:** … So, can I ask you your question now?

 **Hime:** Wha-? Oh, yes, yes you can! Sorry for staying quiet!

 **Guest#1:** It's ok. So Hime, if you had to be stuck on a deserted island with one of the other 4, who would it be and why?

 **Hime:** That's a hard question. Um… I don't think I can be alone with Io-kun or Sakaki-kun, since they're boys and it must be improper for a girl to be alone with a boy and that alone on a stranded island and- *face turns red as she babbles on about strange words*

 **Chrisite:** Ok, Hime. Calm down, Io and Sakaki are no good. Right.

 **Hime:** Oh, sorry for that. So now it's between Tsumiki-san and Mayoi-san… To be honest, I can't choose between them. Honestly, I'd want everyone to be there with me when that happens, so that no one's lonely.

 **Guest#1:** That's so kind of you! I understand, you don't want anyone to be lonely on that island!

 **Christie:** Yes, so kind… But you all have to stay stranded on that island.

 **Hime:** Uwah! Really?!

 **Christie:** Yes, really.

 **Hime:** Then what should I do! I don't want the others to be stranded with me if there's no way out! *starts panicking*

 **Christie:** Hime, calm down~ I was just joking… kinda.

 **Hime:** Oh, I see. Thank goodness.

 **Guest#1:** Thanks for answering.

 **Hime:** You're welcome. I'll take my leave now. Oh, have a merry Christmas!

 **Christie:** Hime, Christmas's already over…

 **Hime:** Oh! I-I forgot, um, hope you had a nice Christmas! Bye! *leaves room*

 **Christie:** Our final character is, Io!

*door opens and Io enters, and for some reason there were sparkles surrounding him*

 **Io:** Hello everyone. How was your day?

 **Christie:** Hello Io.

 **Guest#1:** Nice to meet you, I'm Guest#1.

 **Io:** Pleasure to be your acquaintance, Guest#1.

 **Guest#1:** So Io, let's get to it. I mean your question. If you had to be stuck on a deserted island with one of the other 4, who would it be and why?

 **Io:** Hm… The girls are a no, right?

 **Christie:** Why's that?

 **Io:** I mean, I would feel guilty of making them experience being stranded on a deserted island.

 **Guest#1:** Io, you're always so thoughtful.

 **Io:** I guess. Anyway, since I don't want to burden the girls, I guess Sakaki is ok. Although, he might fool around at times.

 **Guest#1:** The boys here are such gentlemen!

 **Christie:** I know right?! Such a wonderful feeling!

 **Io:** *sweatdrops* … Is there anything else to answer?

 **Guest#1:** Oh, no. Thank you for answering.

 **Io:** My pleasure, I hope you're satisfied by our answers.

 **Christie:** Oh! Time's up! Too bad.

 **Guest#1:** Really? Then let's wrap up for today.

 **Christie:** I guess we should. Io, do the honours!

 **Io:** *nods head* Thank you for watching, everyone. I hope you all had a wonderful Christmas.

 **Christie:** Anything to add to that, Io? For all the girls out there~

 **Io:** … Even if your Christmas wasn't what you imagined, I'm sure your beautiful selves will show someday soon, have hope. I'll be cheering for your future.

 **Christie:** I hope everyone was warmed by Io's kind words. And also, a disclaimer, I do not own Acchi Kocchi!

 **Guest#1:** Keep loving Acchi Kocchi.

 **Io:** Hope to meet you all again in the future sessions, then-

 **All:** Hope you have a nice day! Until next time!


	18. They're dating!

Session 18 – They're dating?!

 **Christie:** Hello again everyone! Welcome to another session of 'Acchi Kocchi with the readers!', and we're coming to you live from the very warm café, Hatch Potch! Miiko-san, how was Christmas for you?

 **Miiko:** Ara ara, it was a very buys day indeed. But through the hard work, we all had a smile on our faces at the end of the day.

 **Christie:** I'm sure it is; thank you for answering. Now, we have another anonymous guest and we'll also refer to him/her as Guest#2.

 **Guest#2:** Nice to meet you everyone.

 **Christie:** Let's see, our characters for the day will arrive shortly. By the way, Miiko-san, is Sakaki around?

 **Miiko:** It's a shame but he's not here at the moment.

 **Guest#2:** Why's that?

 **Miiko:** I don't know, he says he's going over to a friend's.

 **Christie:** I understand, well, he can join us when he comes back, I suppose. Right, Guest#2?

 **Guest#2:** Yes, he can.

*door opens, accompanied by a jingle of a bell, and then enters Tsumiki, Io and Hime.*

 **Io:** Greetings.

 **Tsumiki:** Hello.

 **Hime:** How was your day?

 **Miiko:** Welcome guys, come have a seat.

*they sit at a round table where Christie and Guest#2 sat.*

 **Io:** It's kinda strange to have Mayoi and Sakaki missing.

 **Hime:** Y-yeah, they're always around.

 **Tsumiki:** Maybe they're not part of this?

 **Christie:** Maybe… *glints in eye* Or maybe not~

 **Hime:** What do you mean?

 **Christie:** What would you do, if I told you guys that Mayoi and Sakaki are dating?

 **Hime:** Uwaaah?! M-Mayoi-san and Sakaki-san are d-d-dating?!

 **Io:** I can't believe my ears.

 **Tsumiki:** That's too much to take in…

 **Christie:** It's a surprise, I'm sure. But I have eyewitness right here! Introducing Guest#2! The one who saw the two of them just today!

 **Hime:** R-really?!

 **Guest#2:** Uh.. Yes, I did see them!

 **Io:** That's surprising.

 **Christie:** Now, tell us what you saw today, please.

 **Guest#2:** Ok. Ahem, it all started when I was out on a stroll. I passed by the cat statue at the centre and that's when I saw it!

 **Hime:** Saw what?

 **Tsumiki:** You mean Sakaki and Mayoi?

 **Guest#2:** Correct! At first, I thought they were just hanging around and stuff, y'know, like friends. But…

 **Io:** But?

 **Guest#2:** As I was about to turn and continue my stroll, I was caught by surprise to see them holding hands!

 **Hime:** Uwah! *face turns red* h-holding hands?!

 **Guest#2:** Yes, holding hands! I was so shocked that I couldn't help but spy on them!

 **Tsumiki:** It's not good to spy, you know…

 **Christie:** Ooh~ then what about the time you spied Io, along with Mayoi and Hime? (Refer to the manga chapter 4)

 **Io:** Really?

 **Tsumiki:** T-t-that was a long time ago… *steam coming out from her face as she blushed*

 **Hime:** Tsumiki-san, calm dowm…

 **Guest#2:** … Continuing from before, I started to spy on them, and they went to the arcade-

 **Io:** That's normal, right? They go there all the time.

 **Guest#2:** And took the train together-

 **Tsumiki:** Isn't that normal too? That's a fast and cheap way of transport.

 **Guest#2:** And the amusement park.

 **Hime:** The amusement park? That's-

 **Guest#2:** Will you guys stop intercepting me!

 **Hime:** Uwah! S-sorry!

 **Guest#2:** Ahem, as I was saying, they went to various places, they may seem normal. But what made it all clear that they're dating was the fact that they had on a couple item!

 **Christie:** A couple item?! That makes everything clear now, doesn't it?

 **Guest#2:** It truly was. As I entered the amusement park, I lost track of them and so went home.

 **Christie:** And here you are, reporting in the events of today. Miiko-san, what are your thoughts about this?

 **Miiko:** Ara ara, I'm happy that my dear brother has someone he likes, but if he does anything to hurt a girl… Ara ara~

 **Chrisite:** W-what..?

 **Io:** … Sakaki should be careful…

 **Guest#2:** Is Miiko-san really that scary?

 **Io:** I will speak no further.

 **Miiko:** Ara ara.

 **Tsumiki:** But still, to hear that they're dating. That too from someone's mouth and not from them is a bit… *looking sad*

 **Io:** *pats Tsumiki's head to cheer her up* I'm sure they were just wary of us. They'll tell us soon.

 **Hime:** Yes, we have to cheer them on!

*just then, a bell chimed, indicating someone came to the café*

 **Sakaki:** Hm? What's up, guys?

 **Mayoi:** *appears from behind Sakaki* Nya? Ah! You guys were having a session without us?!

 **Tsumiki:** … They came back together…

 **Io:** Y-yeah.

 **Hime:** Uwah! They really did!

 **Sakaki & Mayoi: **Huh?

 **Guest#2:** We caught them red-handed!

 **Christie:** Yeah!

 **Miiko:** Ara ara.

 **Mayoi:** What do you mean you caught us red-handed?

 **Hime:** A-are you two really dating?!

 **Sakaki:** WHAT?! *face starts to redden*

 **Io:** *walks over to Sakaki* its ok, I'm sure you were going to tell us someday soon.

 **Mayoi:** W-what is the meaning of this?! *face also starts to turn red*

 **Tsumiki:** Better to spill the beans now than later.

 **Miiko:** Ara ara, I didn't know you two were dating~

 **Sakaki:** WAIT! This is all just a misunderstanding! Mayoi and I aren't dating!

 **Mayoi:** Yeah! We aren't! We just happen to come by at the same time!

 **Tsumiki:** That's suspicious.

 **Io:** … And you two came coincidentally wearing the same gloves?

*Mayoi and Sakaki looked at each other's gloves, they were shocked to see them wearing similar red gloves with white snowflake pattern in the border*

 **Mayoi & Sakaki: **Ahh! It's true!

 **Mayoi:** I swear this is just a coincident!

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, I was hanging around at Kyouya's!

*Christie and Guest#2 bursts out laughing.*

 **Christie:** Hahaha, ok, fun's over.

 **Hime:** Huh?

 **Guest#2:** We were just messing around. I wanted to see how you guys would react if Mayoi and Sakaki were dating.

 **Io:** I see. You two really had us fooled.

 **Tsumiki:** Agreed.

 **Hime:** So everything was a lie?

 **Chrisite:** Yep, great reactions by the way, ahaha!

 **Mayoi:** What? So we're off the hook, right?

 **Miiko:** It seems so.

 **Sakaki:** Geez, don't surprise us like that.

 **Mayoi:** Yeah!

 **Christie:** I hope you were satisfied by their reactions. Now that everyone's gathered, it's time to end the session for today. Oh, shout out to Defog2000 for supporting me! Thanks so much!

 **Mayoi:** Wait, we just arrived and it's time to end the session?! That's not fair!

 **Tsumiki:** You'll have your chance of getting the spotlight the next time.

 **Hime:** Ahaha…

 **Christie:** Ok! Thank you everyone, for watching! Look forward to future sessions!

 **Guest#2:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi, and send a request or question any time!

 **Io:** Please continue to support us.

 **Tsumiki:** Hope you enjoyed it.

 **All:** Until next time, have a nice day!


	19. what we dream to be

Session 19 – What we dream to be~

 **Christie:** Greetings everyone!

 **Mayoi:** Yo hello!

 **Sakaki:** What's with that greeting? Anyway, *puts on evil grin* welcome~

 **Io:** Yours is no better, Sakaki… Hope you've been well, everyone.

 **Tsumiki:** Hello.

 **Hime:** Nice to see you all again.

 **Mayoi:** So, who's our special guest today?

 **Christie:** *does a seiza on the floor* (if you guys don't know this, Google it for the pictures) Please enter, honourable guest!

*the sliding door slides open and Defog2000 enters the room, with the grace of a samurai, and is dressed as such*

 **Mayoi:** Ooh~ you're a samurai today.

 **Sakaki:** Nice props!

 **Defog2000:** Many thanks.

 **Io:** So, what's your request for us today?

 **Defog2000:** I will get to that, but first, *brings out an odd looking incense burner* this will aid us for today.

 **Hime:** What is that?

 **Defog2000:** It's an incense burner, but not just any incense burner. This particular incense burner will help relax the mind and enable one to experience one's true desire in a dream-like state.

 **Christie:** Oh, like lucid dreaming!

 **Defog2000:** Exactly.

 **Mayoi:** What a handy object!

 **Tsumiki:** One's true desire?... *face starts to redden*

 **Hime:** Tsu-Tsumiki-san?!

 **Sakaki:** Ok then, let's burn it!

 **Mayoi:** Right-o!

*they burn the incense and sat in their positions for a while*

 **Hime:** Fuwaa~ it really does relax the mind.

 **Tsumiki:** Yeah…

 **Io:** … I'm feeling a bit drowsy…

 **Defog2000:** That's right, let the sleepiness envelope you.

 **Sakaki:** I can't… fight it… I'm going to sleep… *eyes starts to close*

 **Mayoi:** Our… object of desire huh..? *nods off to sleep*

 **Christie:** … Sleep tight, everyone. *then everyone fell into a deep sleep*

.

.

.

.

.

.

 **Defog2000:** *wakes up to find himself in the same room* … *looks around* Where's everyone?

*suddenly there was a noise coming from outside the sliding door*

 **Christie:** Nya~ it seems our guest have woken up. *She now has cat ears and a tail, and is floating* Welcome, to the world of dreams, although I guess you've already guessed it, since you're the one who put on the question.

 **Defog2000:** Is that why everyone is missing?

 **Christie:** Exactly nya~ Come, open the door and search for your answers.

 **Defog2000:** Search?

 **Christie:** Yes, they're scattered in their own dream world, nya! But do not worry, for beyond this door, lies a set of doors that will lead you to your answers.

 **Defog2000:** I see, that's reassuring.

 **Christie:** Now, *motions over to the door* open the door, nya~

*Defog2000 slides open the door and as it was said, there were a set of five doors.*

 **Defog2000:** *looks left and right, then chooses to go to the farthest left door* I shall enter this world first.

 **Christie:** It is your choice.

*Defog2000 opens the green door*

 **Defog2000:** *looking around; the room was like a forest* Who could be in this place?

 **Christie:** There are a lot of animals, nya~ Especially cute ones! Hello, little rabbit~ nya~

 **Defog2000:** Agreed, there are many animals. Let us proceed to the centre. *they went on and at soon reached the centre. The centre of the forest was surrounded by a cluster of leaves, forming a barrier type of wall, though easy to pass through* Anyone here?

 **Hime:** Welcome~

 **Christie:** Oh, it's Hime!

 **Defog2000:** This is what you secretly dream to be?

 **Hime:** Yes, I always dream of being surrounded by cute animals! They're so cute! And flowers, and anything cute! *Hime was surrounded by plushies, flowers and animals*

 **Christie:** That's so cute~ So Hime~ nya~

 **Hime:** Right? So cute!

 **Defog2000:** Thank you for answering my question.

 **Hime:** Oh, was this a question? Then you're welcome. Bye~

*Defog2000 and Christie were magically sent out of the room and the door disappeared.*

 **Defog2000:** Onwards to the next room. *he opened the purple room to see a grand hallway*

 **Christie:** I wonder who resides in this room~

 **Defog2000:** *looks around the room to see cat shaped figures. There were also photos of Io.* I think I can guess who it is. Anyways, let's move on.

 **Christie:** Of course.

*they walk through the hallway to enter a large room; at the centre was a huge pile of pillows and soft cushions.*

 **Defog2000:** As I expected.

 **Tsumiki:** … W-welcome.

 **Christie:** So it was Tsumiki!

 **Tsumiki:** How did you know it was me?

 **Defog2000:** From the pictures of Io hung on the walls.

 **Tsumiki:** Fuuuu! *face turns beet red from embarrassment*

 **Christie:** Don't worry, nya. This is your dream world after all. Though, it might be complete with Io in this very room.

 **Tsumiki:**! … *nods head, although reluctant to*

 **Defog2000:** Thank you, far answering my question.

 **Tsumiki:** Question? You're welcome, I guess, since I seem to have answered it unknowingly… Then, bye. *The two were then magically sent out of the room yet again.*

 **Defog2000:** Next room. *walks over and opens the blue room, the room was pleasant and very peaceful.*

 **Christie:** Nya~ this room is very peaceful.

 **Defog2000:** Yes, it is. *looks over at the centre to find a huge orb floating* What's that?

 **Christie:** I don't know. Shall we have a look?

*They head over the orb to find it semi transparent, inside the orb was a peacefully sleeping Io.*

 **Christie:** Aww~ he's sleeping. But I guess we should wake him up, though I'm reluctant… Ooi~ Ioooo!

*No reply*

 **Defog2000:** He must be in deep sleep.

 **Christie:** But really though, to sleep even in your dreams… nya~

 **Defog2000:** I guess that must be his secret dream character, to be someone that can sleep peacefully at all times, without any interruption… I guess.

 **Christie:** Well, if you got that right, then we'll be transported outside the room. *no sooner after she said those words, they were transported out of the room.* … Oh, you were right.

 **Defog2000:** I guess. Now, on to the next. *he opens the yellow door, they were in a beach.*

 **Christie:** This is unexpected.

 **Defog2000:** Which one of the remaining two will be here, I wonder…

 **Christie:** Oh, look, something's appearing!

*there was wind blowing and it formed a mini sand tornado at the centre, form the sands emerged Sakaki!*

 **Christie:** It's Sakaki, nya!

 **Sakaki:** Welcome to my paradise!

 **Defog2000:** Your dream character is to be someone that basks in the sun?

 **Sakaki:** Are you kidding? No, that's wrong!

 **Christie:** Then what is it, nya?

 **Sakaki:** Fufufu, my dream character is…

 **Defog2000:** Is…?

 **Sakaki:** To be a lifeguard!

 **Christie:** Huh?!

 **Sakaki:** Just kidding. Didn't you saw my entrance before? I'm a spirit boy, namely the wind!

 **Defog2000:** The wind, huh. Is there a reason to it?

 **Sakaki:** The wind can travel anywhere! And to top it off, my favourite place to go will be the beach, where there are a lot of girls, and where there a lot of girls will mean a lot of napes to see!

 **Christie:** N-napes, huh…

 **Sakaki:** Napes, yahoo! Anyway, that aside, I want to travel all around the world! And the wind will be a good choice to be!

 **Defog2000:** I see, thank you for answering.

 **Sakaki:** No problem, then, see ya!

*Defog2000 and Christie were teleported out and they were now in front of the last door; the orange door.*

 **Christie:** Beyond here, lies the last character.

 **Defog2000:** Yeah, let's go. *he opens the door, and inside was a strange room*

 **Christie:** What a dark room.

 **Defog2000:** We're inside a room that leads to another room.

 **Christie:** Then, we'll enter through, right?

 **Defog2000:** Right. Let's march forward.

*they passed through several room; each room brighter than the last, at last, they reached the final room*

 **Christie:** What a peculiar room. It's full of gadgets and electronics.

 **Defog2000:** Is Mayoi an inventor?

 **Mayoi:** Bzzzt, wrong!

 **Christie:** Nya! Mayoi's a robot?!

 **Mayoibot:** Bzzzt, wrong! I am a copy of me.

 **Defog2000:** What?

 **Mayoi:** Hweh, hweh, hweh. I… Am a mad scientist!

 **Christie:** So cool?!

 **Mayoibot:** With 'my' master skills, 'I' shall take over the world!

 **Defog2000:** That's evil!

 **Mayoi:** E-evil?! *dramatically breaks into a sob* I'm not mean!

 **Mayoibot:** 'I' just wanted to make the world a happy place! 'sob', 'sob', 'sob'.

 **Chrisite:** Is this Mayoibot making sobbing noise?

 **Defog2000:** It may seem so…

 **Mayoi:** *perks up* Neat isn't it? I made this myself!

 **Defog2000:** For world domination?

 **Mayoi:** Nooo! That was just a joke! I want to make myself useful to mankind, by making robots of themselves! The robot revolution will begin! Muahahaha!

 **Christie:** That's scary!

 **Mayoi:** Yes, the world is a scary place *serious*.

 **Defog2000:** *sweatdrops*…

 **Mayoi:** Anyway, my dream character is to become a successful scientist or mechanic or anything of those sorts, so long as I can invent anything I want!

 **Defog2000:** Oh, I understand. Thank you, for answering.

 **Mayoi:** Any time, bye!

*Then a sudden flash and everyone found themselves in the same room they fell asleep in.*

 **Christie:** *opens eyes and shot up* we're back! Hey guys, rise and shine!

*the others woke up and sat up*

 **Hime:** Uwah, I had the nicest dream.

 **Tsumiki:** Same.

 **Io:** I had a very peaceful sleep.

 **Christie:** *sweatdrops*I'm sure you did.

 **Defog2000:** Yeah, a very peaceful sleep.

 **Sakaki:** I dreamt I was traveling all over the world; it was fun, to say the least, and the napes!

 **Io:** Napes?

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, napes~ you should've joined me.

 **Io:** No thanks.

 **Hime:** What about you, Mayoi-san?

 **Mayoi:** Me? I was a robot.

 **Hime:** A robot?!

 **Mayoi:** I was a robot made by me.

 **Tsumiki:** That's hard to understand.

 **Mayoi:** And we were dreaming of world domination!

 **Io:** Don't even dream of such a thing…

 **Sakaki:** World domination, huh… What a great idea!

 **Mayoi:** Right? World domination!

 **Io:** Ok, stop there.

 **Mayoi:** Ok~

 **Christie:** I'm sure you got your answers, right?

 **Defog2000:** I sure did, many thanks.

 **Christie:** You're welcome… Now, to end the session.

 **Mayoi:** Eeh~ already?

 **Hime:** Ahaha… anyway, thank you for watching.

 **Tsumiki:** We hope you enjoy.

 **Sakaki:** Acchi kocchi does not belong to Christie.

 **Io:** Send us any questions and requests anytime.

 **Christie:** Until the next session-

 **All:** Have a nice day!


	20. New year special skiing resort?

Session 20 – New Year's Special –cum- at the skiing resort?

*everybody is wearing their traditional kimonos and haoris*

 **Christie:** Happy New Year, everyone!

 **Mayoi:** Cheers!

 **Sakaki:** But really though, 2016 went by in a flash.

 **Io:** I hope 2016 had been wonderful for you all.

 **Tsumiki:** What about you, Io?

 **Io:** Me? Hmm… I guess it's been fun. Since I'm with you guys *pats her head making Tsumiki blush*.

 **Hime:** Same here, I had a fun time with you all.

 **Sakaki:** I guess we can all relate to that.

 **Mayoi:** What about you, Christie?

 **Christie:** Me? Well, there had been many ups and downs for me, but I got through them ok… I guess?

 **Tsumiki:** So, what are we doing today?

 **Christie:** Today, we'll have two sessions in one, so consider it a special session. First is the New Year's special, here, we'll look back on how far we've gone from the first time we started this session.

 **Sakaki:** Then the second part of the session is-?

 **Christie:** We can consider it as a normal session, like answering the questions and requests from guests.

 **Io:** Come to think of it, this is the 20th session, isn't it?

 **Mayoi:** Oh! A number worth celebrating!

 **Sakaki:** Agreed!

 **Hime:** Ahaha.

 **Tsumiki:** I guess that's true, in a way.

 **Christie:** Oh, that too! What a great opportunity! Anyways, let's talk about the various things we've gone through in the previous year, in this session.

 **Sakaki:** Well, to start off, I never thought we'd have so many people who adore us.

 **Io:** Adore, huh… But I guess it's true.

 **Mayoi:** Yeah, we got to meet our lovely fans and get to spend time with them.

 **Tsumiki:** Answer their questions and requests.

 **Hime:** We really had a nice time together, didn't we?

 **Christie:** And there we're supports coming from them that made this session successful and meaningful. I'm really happy to know that there are people out there that love this session.

 **Sakaki:** And don't forget the special guests like AKFanLove17 and Penguchan.

 **Hime:** Oh, AKFanLove17 was our first guest, right? I wonder how she's doing now..?

 **Tsumiki:** I'm sure she's doing fine.

 **Io:** I agree.

 **Christie:** Yeah, and the other wonderful guests like RandomFandomWriting and Defog2000.

 **Sakaki:** Also Kiyoshi Rouga, and all those anonymous guests we've had in the previous sessions.

 **Mayoi:** You've all been such great supporters for us!

 **Io:** Thank you very much.

 **Hime:** Uwaah, isn't there a way to ask how they all are?

 **Tsumiki:** Yeah.

 **Christie:** … Oh! Why not here? If there is a chance that they saw this, they will definitely receive your messages for them.

 **Mayoi:** Oh, that's a great idea!

 **Sakaki:** Then shall we leave them a message here?

 **Christie:** Alright!

 **Mayoi:** To AKFanLove17, how've ya been? Happy New Year! You were our first ever guest and we're very thankful. I hope to hear from you, if you have the time.

 **Tsumiki:** To RandomFandomWriting, I trust you are well. Thank you for your support and making a guest appearance. Also, Happy New Year. Come by anytime.

 **Io:** To Penguchan, have you been well? I sincerely thank you for coming to a number of the sessions. I wish you a Happy New Year, and hope the year brings you happiness. Also, do come by and say hi sometimes.

 **Hime:** To Kiyoshi Rouga, how are you? I hope you're doing well. Thank you for appearing in the session. I wish you a Happy New Year as well. You're always welcome.

 **Sakaki:** To Defog2000, are you doing fine? Man, there's never a dull session with you around, although it's more fun that way. Thanks for the support as well. Hope to see more of you in the future. Have a Happy New Year!

 **Christie:** And to all the anonymous reviewers whom we've named as 'guests#?'s, thank you so much for your support and for making an appearance in the sessions. I hope to see you in the future sessions, though I may not know who you are, but do know you are always welcome here. Happy New Year!

 **Hime:** Uwaah, I hope our messages get through.

 **Mayoi:** I'm sure it will if we add enough hopes, love and…

 **Tsumiki:** And?

 **Mayoi:** FORCE!

 **Io:** *handchops Mayoi's head* We can't force them to reply.

 **Sakaki:** Exactly, what we need is…

 **Hime:** Is?

 **Sakaki:** To spam their email and make sure they reply!

 **Christie:** *sweatdrops* We can't do that either.

 **Io:** Still, I'm sure our messages got through.

 **Tsumiki:** I agree.

 **Christie:** Ok! The first part is over! Another thank you to the viewers for all the love and support!

 **All:** Thank you very much!

*-*-*-*-2nd Part-*-*-*-*

*everyone is back to their normal attire*

 **Christie:** Welcome back to the 2nd part of today's session!

 **Mayoi:** So, who's our guest today?

 **Christie:** Today, we have a new guest! *applause* Please welcome, Luna!

*Door opens and Luna enters the room*

 **Luna:** Greeting everyone, Happy New Year!

 **Hime:** Nice to meet you, Luna.

 **Tsumiki:** Welco-

 **Mayoi:** Welcome to the show!

 **Tsumiki:** …

 **Sakaki:** *sweatdrops* Ahaha, hello.

 **Io:** Pleasure to be your acquaintance.

 **Luna:** A pleasure as well. I really love this show!

 **Christie:** Glad to hear that!

 **Tsumiki:** So, is it a question or a request that you have for us?

 **Luna:** Oh, I'm glad you asked, I have a question, of course. Ahem, if you were all to go on a skiing trip, or just a trip to a ski lodge, what do you guys think would happen? Romance, disaster, or both?

 **Hime:** We've never been to a ski lodge before.

 **Mayoi:** Yeah, but it'd be fun if we did.

 **Sakaki:** I agree, Io, we should make a reservation someday.

 **Hime:** You can do that?!

 **Io:** I'm not so sure about that, but we'll think about it.

 **Tsumiki:** It's going to be cold though.

 **Mayoi:** Tsumiki-san, think about it. The weather at the ski lodge is cold, but!

 **Tsumiki:** But?

 **Mayoi:** There, sitting by the warm fireplace, sipping hot chocolate, will be you and Io-san together! And not only that, you will cuddle together for more warmth! Isn't that romantic?

 **Tsumiki:** C-c-c-cuddle with I-Io?! *nosebleeds*

 **Io:** I think that's exaggerating a bit…

 **Sakaki:** If you can't cuddle, then… how about strangling each other?

 **Mayoi:** To the death!

 **Hime:** Uwaaah!

 **Luna:** I'm guess if you guys do go there, both disaster and romance would happen… I think?

 **Christie:** Then what do you guys think about skiing, what would happen?

 **Io:** I think it'd go well.

 **Hime:** I can do ice skating, but I've never tried skiing before, so I don't know.

 **Tsumiki:** Io and skiing… *thinks image in head, Io in a skiing outfit and starts to nosebleed*

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe, Hime-chi, be careful of falling while skiing.

 **Hime:** Why's that?

 **Mayoi:** If you ever fall down or trip while skiing…

 **Sakaki:** You will roll over and over until you form a large snowball…

 **Mayoi:** Rolling over anyone and anything in your path!

 **Hime:** Hweeh?! I-I'll be careful!

 **Io:** I don't think that's possible.

 **Tsumiki:** Even if it did, I think that would most likely happen to you two.

 **Mayoi:** Hey, we might be good at skiing, you never know until you try!

 **Sakaki:** Right!

 **Luna:** Haha, I'm really sure now that if you guys ever go, there never will be a dull moment! Thanks for answering.

 **Mayoi:** Anytime! Thanks for coming as well!

 **Christie:** Seconded. Anyway, the 2nd part of this session will now come to a close, thanks to everyone watching it.

 **Sakaki:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Mayoi:** Continue to love us, ya hear?!

 **Hime:** I hope we meet again soon.

 **Christie:** Last but not least, may the two lovely 'couples' give a word to the viewers?

 **Tsumiki:** C-couples?! *face turns red*

 **Io:** *smiles* I hope this new year brings many blessings and happiness to you all.

 **Tsumiki:** There may be times when you're down, but never lose hope.

 **Christie:** Ok, until the next session-

 **All:** Have a nice day! Happy New Year!


	21. What do you think of each other?

Session 21 – What do you think about each other?

 **Christie:** Hello everyone! Nice to see you all again!

 **Io:** Greetings.

 **Tsumiki:** Hello.

 **Io:** *looks around, they're inside the broadcasting room* So, are we going to do a live broadcast here?

 **Christie:** No, not at all. I just felt that we should do our session here.

 **Tsumiki:** Does this session only involve Io and me?

 **Christie:** I guess.

 **Tsumiki:** I-I see… *blushes*

 **Christie:** We have a new guest again today, please welcome Rosalind!

*door opens and Rosalind enters with a wave of her hand*

 **Rosalind:** Hello! Nice to meet you all!

 **Io:** Pleased to be your acquaintance.

 **Tsumiki:** Same here.

 **Rosalind:** Hope we become good friends! I just love this session!

 **Christie:** That's good to hear. And thanks a ton for the complement!

 **Rosalind:** So, are you two prepared?

 **Tsumiki:** For what?

 **Rosalind:** For my question, what do you two think of each other?

 **Tsumiki:** W-w-w-what? *face turns beet red*

 **Rosalind:** Like, what two qualities do you like of the other person and why? Was there any incident to go along with it?

 **Io:** What qualities I like about Tsumiki?

 **Tsumiki:** *blushes*…

 **Christie:** Ooh~ what an interesting question.

 **Rosalind:** So… Can you answer this?

 **Io:** It's not that I can't… Well…

 **Tsumiki:** *looking hopeful whilst blushing*

 **Io:** She's cute, like a little anime, specifically a kitten. And… She's caring and I find her outbursts; caused by Mayoi and sometimes the others, to be cute. Oh, I like that she's really caring too.

 **Tsumiki:** *steam coming out of her head due to embarrassment.*

 **Christie:** I agree. Tsumiki is so cute to not resist!

 **Io:** Right? *pats Tsumiki's head*

 **Rosalind:** Aww~ then what about you, Tsumiki?

 **Tsumiki:** W-well… He's kind and caring… He's always ready to lend a hand anytime… I like his aloof nature and… *face turns even redder* I-I l-like it when he… pats my head *in a quiet voice*.

 **Io:** Really now? *smiles, and Tsumiki nods*

 **Rosalind:** Awww~ Tsumiki, you're so cute!

 **Christie:** I do agree that Io's really kind and caring! He's a gentleman all in all, what girl wouldn't like that?

 **Rosalind:** Sigh, to be treated by a princess at all times~

 **Christie:** A total dream come true!

*there was suddenly noises coming from outside the door, the others looked at the door in alarm and it suddenly burst open and Mayoi, Sakaki and Hime fell in a heap*

 **Christie:** Guys!

 **Io:** Were you guys eavesdropping?

 **Tsumiki:** … *dark aura starts to surround her*

 **Rosalind:** Welcome..?

 **Mayoi:** *stands up* Tsumiki-san! Wasn't that cute? 'I like it when he pats my head' *imitates Tsumiki's voice*

 **Sakaki:** You two should really go out!

 **Hime:** So cute… Fuwaah! *starts to have a major nosebleed*

 **Io:** It wasn't nice to eavesdrop, you know. *sees Tsumiki's rage and embarrassment building* See? You're bothering her.

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe, when we heard about today's session, we just couldn't help it.

 **Tsumiki:** … Heard about it? *looks at Christie and Rosalind, they were avoiding her eye* Hey, you two…

 **Christie:** I-I don't know what you were talking about…

 **Rosalind:** Y-yeah, who could've told them about this session!

 **Mayoi & Sakaki: **Hey, don't play dumb!

 **Tsumiki:** So… You two are involved too, huh… *dark aura intensifies*

 **Mayoi:** Gyaa! She's really mad! Run! *dashes out of the room*

 **Sakaki:** The demon's set free! *runs away*

 **Hime:** Uwaah! I'm very sorry! *she too runs out*

 **Christie:** H-hey! Don't leave us here!

 **Rosalind:** Exactly, wait for us! *they run out of the room*

 **Tsumiki:** … *runs after them at full speed*

 **Io:** … Well, this was unexpected… *notices the camera* Oh, it's about time to end the session, right? *Puts on shiny face* Sorry for the commotion, I hope you enjoyed it. Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi, and please continue to support us. Send us any questions and requests you'd like as well. I'll look forward to meeting you all again until the next session. Bye.


	22. What do you think of each other? Part 2!

Session 21 – What do you think about each other? (Part 2!)

 **Christie:** Hi everyone! How've you all been?

 **Mayoi:** Hi!

 **Sakaki:** Yo! Are we the only ones here?

 **Christie:** Why yes.

 **Mayoi:** I wonder what answers they want from the two of us…

 **Christie:** Oh, I assure you, it will be nerve-wrecking~

 **Mayoi:** What do you mean?

 **Christie:** Please welcome our guests for today!

 **Sakaki:** She avoided the question!

*door opens and in came RandomFandomWriting and Rosalind*

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Good to see you again, everyone! Happy New Year!

 **Rosalind:** Hello again.

 **Christie:** Welcome back you two!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Sorry for being silent for a while, life got the best of me…

 **Mayoi:** That's a-ok! I'm guessing you got our message?

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Sure did, thanks for that! *looks around* Aww, I wanted to thank Tsumiki for that.

 **Christie:** I'm sure she'll receive your thanks here.

 **Rosalind:** But really, what a coincidence that RandomFandomWriting and I had the same question!

 **Sakaki:** Oh? That doesn't happen often.

 **Mayoi:** More like, it hasn't happened once.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** I guess great minds think alike!

 **Christie:** Oh, Rosalind, thanks for getting a new fan! *thumbs up!*

 **Rosalind:** Oh, my 'cuz'? No problem! *give a thumbs up back and a wink*

 **Mayoi:** Anyway, what is your question for the day?

 ***** RandomFandomWriting, Rosalind and Christie's eyes began to glint a mischevious glint*

 **Sakaki:** I don't like the looks of this…

 **Mayoi:** M-me too…

 **Rosalind:** So… After the last session, about what Tsumiki and Io thought of each other, I found that very kawaii, and…

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Since you guys eavesdropped and all that, we wanted to ask you two the same question!

 **Mayoi:** What Tsumiki-san and Io-san answered?

 **Sakaki:** You want us to answer that as well?

*they nod their heads*

 **Mayoi:** Heee! Do we really have to!

 **Rosalind:** Of course, it's your 'guest's' question after all~

 **Mayoi:** … *in a poker face* He's a hyper guy.

 **Sakaki:** Is that all you have to say?! Well, you're super hyper yourself!

 **Mayoi:** Well, I may be hyper but at least I'm not as accident-prone!

 **Sakaki:** Right back at ya! And don't forget that mischievous nature.

 **Mayoi:** You accompanied me, so right back at you too!

 **Christie:** Uh, guys. Calm down. No arguing, and answer their questions… Truthfully and sincerely, and no interrupting each other.

 **Rosalind:** And remember, two qualities you like about the other person.

 **Mayoi:** … Ok. *clears throat* I'll start. I think Sakaki here is a really nice guy. Yeah, he may be mischievous and all, but hey, I'm not one to talk about that, ehehe. *puts hand at back of her head* And he's fun to be with, we complement each other well with our jokes and pranks. Although there are times when he makes me kinda frustrated like when he received those love letterrrs… *blushes after she realized what she's saying* never mind, please forget that!

 **Sakaki:** What? Love letters?!

 **Mayoi:** Like I said, forget that part, and those are the two qualities!

 **Christie:** Viewers, please refer to the manga chapter 24 for that love letter part!

 **Sakaki:** Ooh~ So you were jealous? *with a smug face*

 **Mayoi:** *tinkering with some machines who knows where came from*

 **Christie:** Mayoi, what are you doing?

 **Mayoi:** *finishes what she was making, she turned on the device and jolts of electricity came out of it* Making a memory deleter. *with an evil grin*

 **Sakaki:** Wait wait wait! That's dangerous!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Somehow, I'm reminded of Tsumiki.

 **Rosalind:** Me too. *sweadrops* Ahem, ok, we'll leave that aside, what about you, Sakaki?

 **Sakaki:** *was in the process of backing away from Mayoi's device* Oh, it's my turn now? Mayoi! Put that thing down!

 **Mayoi:** Alright, but not another word!

 **Sakaki:** Deal. *Clears throat* What qualities I like about Mayoi?... There's none.

 **Mayoi:** What?! That's so mean!

 **Sakaki:** Haha, just kidding! Well, let's see… Being a prankster myself, I find a great attachment to her mischievous nature. I also like how hyped up she always is. And I'm also sometimes glad when I find that Io's charms don't affect her… ! *face blushing* Ok, you can forget what I just said.

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Oho~ So you felt relieved~

 **Christie:** Aww, I'm so happy for you~

 **Rosalind:** Mayoi, what do you think about this?

 **Mayoi:** Hweh!? Hm… You're welcome? Wait! You won't forget what I said before, so why should I forget yours?!

 **Sakaki:** Because I said that without thinking! Give me that device you made! *reaches out but she put it out of reach*

 **Mayoi:** I said that without thinking too! And no way you're getting your hands on this! *Puts the device out of reach*

 **Christie:** My my, aren't they a lovely couple~

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Just go out already.

 **Mayoi & Sakaki: **It's not what you think! *With faces a bit red*

 **Rosalind:** Uh, our questions are answered like this, right?

 **RandomFandomWriting:** I guess.

 **Christie:** I hope you two are satisfied by that. Since there's no more questions, it's time to end session. If you guys would do the honours.

 **Rosalind:** Thanks for watching, everyone!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Mayoi:** Well, you can send in questions and requests any time!

 **Sakaki:** We'll make sure we answer them, so long as they're appropriate.

 **Christie:** Ok, until the next session comes into view-

 **All:** See you soon!


	23. My own request!

Session 22 – My own request?!

 **Christie:** Greetings, everyone!

 **Mayoi:** Feelin' spiffy?!

 **Io:** What kinda question is that?

 **Sakaki:** Ahaha!

 **Tsumiki:** You can just ignore her.

 **Mayoi:** Hey!

 **Hime:** Ahaha. I hope everyone's doing fine.

 **Christie:** I'm sure they are, well, I hope.

 **Tsumiki:** That's uncertain.

 **Christie:** Ehehe, anyway, let's welcome our guest for today, Julie!

*door opens and Julie enters*

 **Julie:** Hello, nice to meet you.

 **Sakaki:** Welcome, lady *in a flirty face*.

 **Io:** Greet her normally… *sweatdrops*

 **Tsumiki:** Hello.

 **Mayoi:** Welcome! Please ignore that guy over there. *points at Sakaki*

 **Sakaki:** I heard that!

 **Hime:** How do you do?

 **Julie:** I'm fine, thank you.

 **Sakaki:** Ahem, so, you have a question for us?

 **Julie:** Uh, no. Not to you guys.

 **Mayoi:** Huh? Then who?

 **Julie:** Her *points at Christie*.

 **Christie:** M-me?!

 **Julie:** Yes, I, uh, was wondering if you could, for once, do your own request or question.

 **Christie:** …

 **Mayoi:** Woah! Christie's actually speechless!

 **Tsumiki:** That's a first.

 **Christie:** Well, I guess I am, since no one's ever really asked me that before… I really don't know what to say to that.

 **Io:** Your own request or question, huh… Well, we'll answer them so feel free to ask.

 **Julie:** See? They're Ok with it. So what will it be?

 **Mayoi:** Make a request like *beep* or *beep*!

 **Sakaki:** Or questions like *beep* or *beep*!

 **Hime:** Uwaah! No need to ask those! *face beet red*

 **Christie:** Ahaha *sweatdrops*… Hm… Well, there is one thing that I want to do with you guys.

 **Tsumiki:** And what is that?

 **Christie:** Act out a fairy tale!

 **Hime:** A fairy tale?

 **Mayoi:** Question! Can we alter the quotes without missing the plot?

 **Christie:** I guess you can.

 **Julie:** Then it's settled, an act it is!... But what fairy tale will it be?

 **Christie:** Hmm… *looks at Io and Tsumiki* a romance fairy tale, of course!

 **Tsumiki:**! *face turns red*

 **Mayoi & Sakaki: **Yay yay!

 **Hime:** What shall the story be?

 **Christie:** … Red riding hood.

 **Julie:** Huh? But that's not a romance fairy tale.

 **Christie:** Ooh~ Like Mayoi said, we will alter it.

 **Julie:** Oh~ Then it's all good. Shall we come up with the story then?

 **Christie:** Gladly. *Looks towards camers* Then viewers, kindly wait a while as we prepare a grand show for you!

 **Mayoi:** On a side note, use this short break to refresh yourselves and do a few chores before we return!

 **Sakaki:** Then, I will see you all on the stage, my little kittens~

 **Io:** Please stop talking like that.

 **Tsumiki & Hime: ***sweatdrops*

*preparation*

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

*The show begins in 3! 2! 1!*

 **Julie:** Greetings viewers, I, Julie will be the narrator to this lovely tale of friendship and romance. Also, as an added bonus, we've invited Sakimori, Kyouya and Kana to be the live audience! Ahem, Once upon a time, there live a happy little family. It consisted of only a mother and a child, and that child was titled as 'red riding hood'.

*Christie and Io enters the stage*

 **Christie:** What a lovely day it is.

 **Io:** It sure is, dear mother.

 **Sakimori, Kana & Kyouya: **Io's the child?! *shock*

 **Christie:** Oh, Io dear, I made pizza, so could you take some to our dear friend beyond the woods?

 **Kana:** Pizza exists at that time and age?!

 **Sakimori:** I guess… *sweatdrops along with Kyouya*

 **Julie:** So, Io, put on his red hood for the journey and went on his way. Along the forest path, he met a wild cat.

 **Io:** Hm? Hello there, wild cat, Tsumiki.

 **Tsumiki:** Hello, I-Io, the r-red riding hood. *blushes* What brings you in this part of the forest this early?

 **Io:** I'm going to my aunt's.

 **Tsumiki:** What is it you have in there? *points at bag*

 **Io:** This is pizza, my mother send me for my aunt.

 **Tsumiki:** I see… Where does your aunt leave?

 **Io:** Further ahead. She lives near a large lake.

 **Tsumiki:** Mind if I accompany you along the way? *blushes*

 **Io:** I don't mind, you're welcome to.

 **Kyouya:** Don't tell me, Miniwa's the 'wolf' in this?

 **Julie:** Shhh!

 **Kyouya:** Oh, sorry.

 **Tsumiki:** This part of the forest has a lot of beautiful flowers. Why don't you pick some for your aunt?

 **Io:** I shall consider it, though it is beautiful here.

 **Tsumiki:** *looks at Io's face and starts to nosebleeds*

 **Io:**! Are you okay?!

 **Tsumiki:** *steam coming from her face* I-I'm fine. Don't mind me and pick the flowers…

 **Io:** I will do so then.

 **Julie:** As red riding hood picked the flowers, the calmness of the nature surrounding him made him drowsy, so red riding hood decided to take a short nap.

 **Tsumiki:** *walks over to Io and saw his sleeping face and starts to blush* His sleeping face… ! *runs away to some place*

 **Kana:** Ooh!

 **Julie:** After a while, red riding hood awoke from his nap, realizing the wild cat no longer there.

 **Io:** Tsumiki? Well, she must've gone somewhere.

 **Julie:** Then, red riding hood continued his walk to his aunt. On reaching there, he found the front door open.

 **Io:** Hm? *walks inside* Aunt, are you there?

 **Hime:** Oh? Io! Welcome!

 **Kana:** Hime's the aunt!

 **Io:** I found the door open, is anything alright?

 **Hime:** Hm? Oh! Yes, everything fine now. Tsumiki here helped me.

 **Io:** Tsumiki? *looks over and saw the wolf, Mayoi, tied up and Tsumiki standing beside.*

 **Tsumiki:** I-I saw Mayoi heading over and went off to stop her…

 **Io:** I see… *pats Tsumiki's head* Thank you for your help, Tsumiki.

 **Tsumiki:** Y-you're welcome… *face turns beet red*

 **Mayoi:** Argh! And it was going so well, too!

 **Io:** What were you planning to do to my aunt?

 **Mayoi:** Hweh hweh hweh, steal her away and make her my slave!

 **Hime:** Eeh!?

 **Sakaki:** *run inside the house* I heard there's a wolf here! I'll chop 'im up! *puts up a chopping axe and looking menacing*

 **Mayoi:** Uwaah! Save me from him! *shivers in terror*

 **Tsumiki:** Now you're the one that needs saving?

 **Mayoi:** Yes, please! I'll do anything!

 **Io:** Anything? *with blank eyes*

 **Mayoi:** Y-yes! Anything!

 **Tsumiki & Hime: ***sweatdrops*

 **Julie:** After convincing the hunter-slash-woodcutter that the wolf will mean no harm, he left the house. Then, red riding hood ordered the wolf to take care of his aunt, and if the wolf does anything to her, red riding hood will let her (Mayoi) have it.

 **Sakimori:** What a change of events… *sweatdrops*

 **Kana:** I agree…

 **Kyouya:** Was this the original story?

 **Julie:** After saying his goodbye, red riding hood left his aunt's house and went back home.

 **Christie:** Io dear! Where have you been, you were so late that I thought a wolf had got you!

 **Io:** I'm sorry to have worried you, mother, but everything's fine now.

 **Christie:** That's a relief… Oh? And who's that? *spots Tsumiki a few feet away*

 **Io:** *looks back and saw Tsumiki* Oh, she's a wild cat, Tsumiki. She saved aunt Hime from the wolf.

 **Christie:** Is that so? Then call her over.

 **Io:** Will do. *Heads over to Tsumiki and brought her along*

 **Christie:** So you're Tsumiki… You're really cute.

 **Tsumiki:**!... *blushes* T-thank you…

 **Christie:** Oh, I should also thank you for saving my dear friend!

 **Tsumiki:** No problem.

 **Io:** *looks at Tsumiki and pats her head* Say, mother. How about Tsumiki live with us instead of the woods?

 **Tsumiki:**! W-w-w-what are you talking about?! *face deep red*

 **Christie:** … Of course she can! I'd also love to have a cute daughter-in-law~

 **Io:** Daughter-in-law?!

 **Tsumiki:** *face steaming due to happiness and embarrassment*

 **Julie:** And so, with a new addition to the happy family, the all lived happily ever after. The End.

 **Kana:** What a nice ending!

 **Sakimori:** I agree. It was quite pleasant to watch.

 **Kyouya:** I guess it's okay.

*The others came back from the stage to join them*

 **Mayoi:** We're back!

 **Hime:** Hope you enjoyed.

 **Kana:** We sure did!

 **Christie:** Glad you three enjoyed it. *looks at time* Oh! It's already time to end the session!

 **Julie:** Really?

 **Christie:** Yes, but we had a ton of fun today.

 **Sakaki:** But I had only one sentence in the play!

 **Mayoi:** Too bad, so sad.

 **Sakaki:** Hey!

 **Christie:** Ok, I'll make sure you'll get more scenes in the next play… If we ever have one again.

 **Sakaki:** You' better!

 **Christie:** Also, a thank you to Julie here for giving me permission to do my own request! Makes me really happy!

 **Julie:** My pleasure!

 **Christie:** Alright guys, time for the end credits!

 **Mayoi:** Acchi Kocchi doesn't belong to Christie.

 **Sakimori:** You can leave a question or request, and we'll do our part of answering them.

 **Kana:** Hope you enjoyed this session!

 **Sakaki:** Continue to love and support us!

 **Christie:** Oh, short notice! I'll be going back to school the day after tomorrow, so I'll most likely take a while to update, like last year… But, nevertheless, send the questions and requests and I'll do my best to update the moment I can!

 **Io:** Well, until the next session arrives-

 **All:** Have a nice day!


	24. the cousins

Session 23 - the cousins!

 **Christie:** Greetings everyone! Hope you guys had a lovely day. Whew, I finally had some time to write a new update, so yay~ Today's guests includes two cousins, please welcome Rosalind and Alendina19!

*broadcast room door opens*

 **Rosalind:** Nice to meet you all again, everyone!

 **Alendina19:** Hello. Pleased to be your acquaintance.

 **Christie:** Greetings you two. Do sit down, then we'll officially start today's session.

 **Rosalind:** Ok... Oh, a bit late to imtroduce her, but Alendina19 here is my dear cousin, and the new fan I talked about in the previous session which included me.

 **Alendina19:** Yes, I am. I really like this show!

 **Christie:** Glad to hear it, please support us in the future too!

 **Rosalind:** *nods head* Then, whose question and request will we start off with?

 **Christie:** I got a question from you first, so we'll start with yours, then we'll do Alendina's.

 **Rosalind:** Great.

 **Christie:** Ok, then please welcome Hime!

*door opens and Hime enters*

 **Hime:** Hello, hope you have a nice day.

 **Rosalind:** Hello again, Hime.

 **Hime:** Ah, Rosalind-san! How are you?

 **Rosalind:** Fine, thanks. So, I have a question for you.

 **Hime:** What is it?

 **Rosalind:** I've been wondering, everyone have a significant other, like a crush amd such. So I'm wondering if you have one too.

 **Hime:** Uwaah! *face turns red* Um, I think I've answered this type of question, but uh... Well, I'm sure that I'll get to meet that persone someday. Uh, that is to say I haven't met someone like that and I've never had one before and so, so, I'll look forward to that fateful encounter! *face beet red*

 **Alendina19:** Woah, a fateful encounter huh.

 **Rosalind:** I'm sure that day will arrive someday, Hime. Don't lose hope!

 **Hime:** Hweh? Um, thank you? That was a pretty embarassing question to answer though. I guess I'm happy with my friends finding their happiness first. Ehehe.

 **Rosalind:** That so you, so cute~

 **Christie:** I agree.

 **Hime:** Um, is there any more questions for me?

 **Rosalind:** No, that's all for today. Thanks for answering.

 **Hime:** I see, then I'll take my leave now, bye. *leaves room*

 **Christie:** It's your turn Alendina19.

 **Alendina19:** Yeah.

 **Christie:** So, please welcome, Tsumiki.

*door opens and Tsumiki came in*

 **Tsumiki:** Hello.

 **Alendina19:** Hi, Tsumiki. I'm Alendina19, Rosalind's cousin.

 **Tsumiki:** I see, nice to meet you.

 **Rosalind:** Ok, Alendina, fire away.

 **Alendina19:** Ok, please excuse me. Tsumiki, what would you like to be with Io?

 **Tsumiki:** W-with Io?... *face turns red* well, since I need to be frank here. Ah.*realisation*

 **Christie:** What is it?

 **Tsumiki:** No one's eavesdropping now, right?

 **Christie:** Nope, no one around the perimeter.

 **Tsumiki:** *breathes a sigh of relief* That's good then. Well... If we could, I... Want to become c-c-couples... Well, though that might only be wishful thinking. *blushing*

 **Alendina19:** Couples huh... I don't think it'd be just some wishful thinking though.

 **Christie:** Yeah, who knows, maybe that'll come true someday. You never know.

 **Tsumiki:** I wish... Anyway, is that all for today?

 **Alendina19:** Oh, yes, it is. Thanks for answering.

 **Tsumiki:** You're welcome.

 **Christie:** Well now, since we finished asking questions and such, I guess we should end the session here. What do you guys say?

 **Rosalind:** There's no reason not to, if we're done.

 **Alendina19:** I agree.

 **Tsumiki:** I don't mind.

 **Christie:** Then we'll end the session for today. Tsumiki, may you do the honour of starting the end credit?

 **Tsumiki:** Sure. Thank you for watching, hope you enjoy.

 **Alendina19:** Acchi Kocchi doesn't belong to Christie.

 **Rosalind:** Continue to love and support them!

 **Christie:** Until the next session comes around-

 **All:** Bye bye!

*after the session*

 **Christie:** Thanks for coming, Tsumiki. Bye~

 **Tsumiki:** Yeah, see you. *leaves*

 **Rosalind:** Christie, shall we?

 **Christie:** Yes, let's.

*the three of them entered another room*

 **Christie:** Io, sorry to keep you waiting!

 **Io:** Oh, I don't mind.

 **Alendina19:** Did you listen to the broadcast like we asked you?

 **Io:** Y-yeah... * blushes a bit causing the three girls to grin*

 **Christie:** Well, *faces camera* that's all for this 'omake', bye!


	25. What does Io think?

Session 24 - What does Io think?

 **Christie:** Hey everyone! How've you all been? I know I haven't been active in like, a whole month or so. But I have an explanation for that, I've been busy with the board exams so I couldn't update, even if I wanted to, so please excuse me *bows head in apology*... Ahem, now then, let's start the session, here's welcoming Io!

 **Io:** *enters room* Hello everyone, it's been a while. I hope you're all doing well.

 **Christie:** Hello again, Io! Now, let's also welcome our renowned guest, RandomFandomWriting!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** *enters room* Hi guys! Nice to see you all again!

 **Christie:** Hey there, I've missed you!

 **RandomFandomWriting:** Me too! And I see you've been keeping up with the session, glad to see that.

 **Christie:** Thanks!

 **Io:** So, you're the only guest for today?

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Yep, and I got a very special question for you!

 **Io:** *having a bad feeling* And that is..?

 **Randomfandomwriting:** So, you might've already guessed that I watched the last session. And I saw tgat short omake that you were in-

 **Io:** You did?

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Of course i did. And as I was saying, since you heard Tsumiki's thoughts about you, I wanted to know how you feel about that.

 **Io:** Well, I did hear about Tsumiki's thoughts... Hmm... To put it in words, I'm happy that she wanted to be couples with me and all... Uh, let's see *starts to blush*, it's not that I dislike her but I don't want to rush things.

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Rush things?

 **Io:** Yes, rush. For example, is we were to start dating, and id I'm not what she thought I was, I'd end up hurting her feelings...

 **Christie:** Aww, Io, you're thinking too much.

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Christie's right, there's no way Tsumiki'd hate you or anything of the sort.

 **Io:** That may be so, but I'd want to wait a bit and see whether she can find someone else better than me.

 **Christie:** Io, if you're like that, then somebody else might snach her away from you!

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Exactly, you must take the initiative at times!

 **Christie:** Besides, I don't think there's anyone else that's more perfect than you.

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Yeah, Tsumiki would agree with that too, if she was here.

 **Io:** Hmm *smiles*, thanks for the complement. But like I said, I'll wait for her to sort things out, let her know her true feelings, then I'll take action.

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Ooh~ being bold for a change, I see.

 **Christie:** That's the spirit.

 **Io:** Thanks..? Well, are there any more questions?

 **Randomfandomwriting:** No, there's none. Thank you for answering.

 **Christie:** If that's all for today, then shall we end the session here?

 **Randomfandomwriting:** I don't mind.

 **Christie:** Then Io, if you may.

 **Io:** Ok. Thank you for watching, hope you enjoyed it.

 **Randomfandomwriting:** Acchi Kocchi does not belong to Christie.

 **Christie:** Also, many thanks to Koohii Kappu, Rosalind and Alendina19 for your wonderful reviews!

 **Io:** Continue to support us.

 **Randomfandomwriting:** And untik the next session-

 **All:** See you all soon!

.

Edit-

 **Christie:** OMG! I didn't know this chapter was uploaded incompletely! I'm so sorry and I ask for your pardon to any of you that had read this chapter in its incomplete state, I'm truly sorry. A careless mistake on my part... Anyway, the new chapter will be updated soon, so look forward to it!


	26. Dream jobs

Session 25 - Dream jobs

*the cast are in Hatch Potch café, using and watching the café until Miiko comes back from her errand.*

 **Christie:** Hello again everyone, welcome back to another session! Also, before we begin, another apology to all those who had read the last session in its incomplete state. Though luckily, I found out my mistake and updated that session, so it is now complete!

 **Mayoi:** Oh? So you accidentally uploaded an incomplete session?

 **Christie:** Sadly yes, but like I said, that's taken care of so no need to worry.

 **Hime:** Thank goodness.

 **Sakaki:** All things aside, it's been a while since we've had a session with the gang complete.

 **Io:** Now that you mention it, I guess it's true.

 **Tsumiki:** Guess we had a little more number of private sessions.

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, that just means we're popular!

 **Io:** I don't think it means that...

 **Hime:** Ahaha.

 **Christie:** Ahem! So, to really get on with the session, let us call our guest for today! The one, the only-

*bell chimes and in comes Defog2000 from the back of the café, dressed in a proper butler's dress code.*

 **Christie:** Defog2000! Oh, a short notice that his name changed to DefogYap The Writer. But we shall refer to him as the former, if that's Ok with him.

 **Defog2000:** Yes, you may. It has been a while.

 **Hime:** Defog2000, hope you've been well.

 **Defog2000:** I am keeping by. Thank you for asking.

 **Mayoi:** So what kind of question do you have for us today?

 **Sakaki:** Wait! That's not the way to ask.

 **Io:** Then how?

 **Sakaki:** Butler Defog2000, may you serve us our question? *gestures hand in an elegant way*

 **Defog2000:** Wonderfully put, 'Master' Sakaki.

 **Sakaki:** Hah! He called me master! *feeling proud*

 **Tsumiki:** You do know that the word was put inside two inverted commas...

 **Io:** Like a forced word?

 **Mayoi:** That must be it.

 **Sakaki:** Hey, don't go crushing my pride like that!

 **Christie:** Ahaha, well then Defog2000, do serve the question.

 **Defog2000:** If I may. I want to know what kind of dream job you all have.

 **Hime:** Dream job?

 **Tsumiki:** I don't think I have any.

 **Mayoi:** Come on, Tsumiki-san, there must be at least one thing you want to be... Except being Io's-

 **Tsumiki:** ! *Mayoi was elbowed in full force by Tsumiki, resulting in Mayoi to bend in pain*

 **Hime:** Mayoi-san... But Mayoi-san's right Tsumiki-san, you must have one dream job.

 **Tsumiki:** Then what about you?

 **Hime:** Me? Uh, I guess I want to be a manager like Miiko-san. Or become a teacher in a kindergarten.

 **Defog2000:** Interesting.

 **Sakaki:** I guess that's natural, since it's Hime.

 **Io:** What about you, Sakaki?

 **Sakaki:** Me? Hmmm... Become a life guard in a beach.

 **Io:** Why's that?

 **Sakaki:** Because I can see nape s anytime I want!

 **Tsumiki:** That's your reason?.. *sweatdrops*

 **Sakaki:** Ahaha! All kidding aside-

 **Hime:** That was a joke?!

 **Io:** You believed him?

 **Tsumiki** : Typical Hime... *sweatdrops*

 **Hime:** Hweeh?!

 **Sakaki:** Ahaha, anyway, I guess I want to be a game designer. Although I do want to keep Miiko-nee's shop going on.

 **Mayoi:** A game designer, huh? *recovered from the blow from Tsumiki*

 **Io:** Welcome back to the world of the living...

 **Mayoi:** Glad to be back! I, for one, want to become a great electronic engineer! If I can, I'd be able to make any gadjet's I want!

 **Tsumiki:** Knowing Mayoi, I think she might just be one...

 **Io:** That's true...

 **Mayoi:** Just the kinda job for me! Hehe!

 **Sakaki:** Just make sure you don't make any useless stuff.

 **Mayoi:** Hey, my gadjets aren't useless!

 **Tsumiki:** *sweatdrops, then turns to Io* Then what about Io?

 **Io:** Me? Hm... I guess I want to be a 5 star chef, or something like that. Although, being a business man or a pilot doesn't sound bad either.

 **Defog2000:** I see. Then that leaves only 'Mistress' Tsumiki.

 **Tsumiki:** ... What I want to be... I guess its a pet shop owner, or anything that involves taking care of animals... *blushes*

 **Io:** *pats Tsumiki's head* That's a veey nice dream. I hope you can do it someday.

 **Tsumiki:** T-thanks... *blushing intensifies*

 **Mayoi:** And with this, we answered the question.

 **Hime:** Thank you for serving it.

 **Defog2000:** It was my pleasure, and thank you again for answering.

 **Sakaki:** No problem.

 **Mayoi:** Always our pleasure to answer!

 **Christie:** I hope you were satisfied with their answers. Then, shall we end the session here?

 **Defog2000:** If it is ok with you.

 **Christie:** Alright. Then Mayoi, shall you start?

 **Mayoi:** With pleasure! Ahem, thanks for watching folks!

 **Sakaki:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Hime:** Hope you enjoyed it.

 **Tsumiki:** Keep supporting us in tge future.

 **Christie:** Also a thank you to Rosalind and the anonymous guest for your reviews! I missed you too, Rosalind! And to the anonymous guest, not that I'm offended by your review, I'm actually glad that you took your time to review. But, I don't think I can see Mayoi as an in-denial lesbian... Don't get me wrong, I'm a pretty open person about people being lesbian, gay and such. But I can't see her like that. But it's just my opinion, so hooe you don't get angry...

 **Mayoi:** A wha-?

 **Christie:** Oh, nothing, I'm answering a review.

 **Mayoi:** Oh.

 **Christie:** Then to end the credits, Io will do the pleasure!

 **Io:** Then, until the next session comes around-

 **All:** See you again soon!


	27. Today is-!

Session 26 - Today is-?!

Christie: Hello everyone, how was your day? And today we have Alendina19 as our special guest!

Alendina19: Hi!... But I don't remember sending in a request... Or a question. So why am I here?

Christie: Well, actually, you were requested to be on today's session.

Alendina19: I am? Why's that?

Christie: Oh, you'll find out soon enough! *smiles*

Alendina19: Ok, I guess... By the way, where are the others?

Christie: They should be arriving in a few moments. So, how was your day?

Alendina19: Good, I guess. Oh, today is- *she is suddenly blindfolded* What the-?! Hey! What's going on? Christie?

*Alendina19 was dragged away forcefully. After a while, she was seated somewhere and the mysterious kidnappers took off her blindfold.*

Alendina19: *the room is pitch black* Huh? Where did you take me? *no reply* Uh... Hello? It's so dark... Anyway, I need to escape from this place. *just then, she notices a dimly glowing string and it seemed to continue on* Huh, I guess this string's my only source of light.

*Alendina continued to follow the string, although she bumped on various objects along the way. She carefully made her way after a few successful collision with some pillars. After a while, she found the string to be tied to something. After feeling the object, she made it out to be a door knob.*

Alendina19: A door? Should I open it? But what if the kidnappers are beyond this door, waiting with knives and... Huff! Well, I'll never know until I open it! Here goes-!

*as she opened the enigmatic door, it suddenly became so bright that she had to squint her eyes before she could see clearly again*

?: Surprise!

Alendina19: H-huh?

*everyone were present in the room*

Mayoi: Happy Birthday! *throws confetti*

Hime: Congratulations!

Alendina19: I... How did-?

Io: Your cousin, Rosalind here told us about your birthday.

Alendina19: You did?

Rosalind: Hey, what can I say? I wanted to surprise you.

Christie: It would be such a waste if I couldn't upload a special session on such a day!

Tsumiki: It's a happy day for you after all.

Io: We apologize if it was uncomfortable.

Alendina19: Do you mean leaving me at that very dark room, or the part where you dragged me here?

Io: Both, to be exact.

Alendina19: No, I wasn't. Though I got a bit shocked, and scared when it suddenly happened.

Sakaki: Dragging you here was a pain though... You're quite heavy.

Alendina19: *getting angry and a nerve pops* What..?

Io: That's not a way to speak to a girl... *sweatdrops*

Tsumiki, Mayoi and Hime: *sweatdrops*

Sakaki: Just kidding! You were as light as a feather!... If you didn't struggle so much.

Alendina19: Oh, *blushes* thank you...

Mayoi: Anyway! Let's get on with the party!

Alendina19: Party?

Rosalind: It wouldn't be a great birthday without a party now, will it?

Sakaki: Exactly!

Hime: Miiko-san baked a cake for you.

Mayoi: And we got the booze to fit the taste!

Christie: Alcohol?!

Tsumiki: We're underage for that... *sweatdrops*

Mayoi: Just kidding. Its carbonated drinks! And some fruit juice if you prefer those instead.

Hime: Phew...

Sakaki: Mayoi! Prepare the drinks!

Mayoi: Aye aye! *shakes the drink vigorously*

Hime: Wait, isn't that dangerous?!

Tsumiki: I think it's best if we duck for cover...

Sakaki: Release. The. Cork!

Mayoi: Releasing cork in 3! 2! 1! *cork hits Sakaki's and Mayoi's head with full force, and they are now wailing in pain.*

Io: Where have I seen this before?

Alendina19: A sense of déjà vu...

Hime: Are you two alright?!

Tsumiki: They're fine.

Christie: Still, that's quite a blow though...

Rosalind: Seconded...

*the gang had a wonderful time enjoying Alendina's birthday party, with a few shenanigans from Mayoi and Sakaki, and nosebleeds caused by Io. After a while*

Christie: Whew, what a party!

Alendina19: Truly!

Rosalind: Glad to see you enjoyed it!

Mayoi: Yay yay!

Christie: Though I'd love to keep the party going, sadly, it's time to end the session.

Alendina19: Awww, already?

Sakaki: Well, we can always have an after-party after this.

Alendina19: We must!

Hime: I don't mind.

Tsumiki: Me neither.

Io: A memorable day such as this needs to be enjoyed more.

Christie: Well, you heard them. We'll have an after-party! So before we get on to that, let's start the closing credits.

Alendina19: I'll start. Ahem, thank you for watching!

Rosalind: Christie does not own Acchi Kocchi.

Tsumiki: Continue to ask us questions and requests.

Io: We'll do our best to answer them.

Mayoi: And don't forget to support us!

Christie: Again, to Alendina, Happy Birthday! Hope you enjoyed this session!

Sakaki: Until the next session comes around-

All: Have a nice day!


	28. Life

Session 27 – Life

*Everyone is gathered round a bonfire, in the midst of the woods and under the starry night sky*

 **Christie:** Hello again everyone!

 **Mayoi:** It has been a while, how've ya all been?

 **Hime:** I hope everyone's been doing well.

 **Sakaki:** I'm sure they are!... And if they're not, then let this session cheer them up! Ahaha!

 **Io:** Those are some big words *sweatdrops*… But, I do sincerely hope you're all doing fine.

 **Tsumiki:** Agreed.

 **Mayoi:** Anyway, who's our special guest for today?

 **Christie:** Oh yeah, let me introduce to you all, my bestie who's always been there for me through thick and thin; physically or 'digitally', YuiNoi!

 **YuiNoi:** *comes out from one of the tents* Ossu! I'm YuiNoi, nice to meet you all!

 **Mayoi:** Hello! Welcome to the show!

 **Sakaki:** If you have any questions, we'll answer them. Any requests? Done!

 **Mayoi:** Then act like a mole!

 **Sakaki:** What for?!

 **Mayoi:** So I can whack you every time you appear with this hammer of mine! *holds a toy hammer from out of nowhere*

 **Tsumiki:** 'Whack-a-Sakaki' instead of 'Whack-a-mole'.

 **Io:** Sounds interesting *glasses glinting*.

 **Hime:** Ahaha.

 **Sakaki:** You guys are being mean!

 **Christie:** Now now, stop teasing Sakaki.

 **Sakaki:** Christie, you understand me!

 **Christie:** We can always play the 'Whack-a-Sakaki' after this session ends.

 **Sakaki:** NOT!

 **YuiNoi:** Hahaha! Anyway, I don't have any questions for you all.

 **Hime:** Then does this mean you have a request instead?

 **YuiNoi:** Kinda, but I wanna talk about something together… If that is considered a request rather than a question.

 **Io:** What do you want to talk about?

 **YuiNoi:** I want to talk about life in general, I don't mean it like too personal stuffs, well we can if vaguely, but just life.

 **Hime:** Life huh… Like how we view the world?

 **Tsumiki:** That seems to be the case.

 **Sakaki:** Hmm… In my opinion, I think everyday is like a war for me.

 **Io:** Why's that?

 **Sakaki:** Because I find it hard to control my other personality inside of me.

 **Hime:** Sakaki-san, you have another personality?

 **Tsumiki:** I doubt that's true…

 **Sakaki:** Yes, I do! This personality is a murderer!

 **Hime:** Uwaaah!

 **Sakaki:** Just kidding! Ahaha!

 **YuiNoi:** Oh, I got a request for Sakaki and Mayoi!

 **Mayoi:** Nya?

 **YuiNoi:** You two will have to be serious while talking about this subject. Meaning no fooling around and such.

 **Sakaki:** Be serious? Well, sure, why not.

 **Mayoi:** Serious mode, ON!

 **Christie:** Ahaha. Well, I think for me, my whole life is a mess right now.

 **Hime:** Why's that?

 **Christie:** Well, it's nothing that serious or anything of the sort. Just that, now that I've recently finished my higher studies, I need to decide on what college or university to go to for further studies. To top that off with being at an age where we're teens yet also considered as an adult, I feel like I have less freedom now.

 **YuiNoi:** Ah yes, we're at that age now. I wish we can't grow up and just live at this moment forever, but that's just wishful thinking.

 **Sakaki:** Indeed, it's hard growing up.

 **Io:** And what makes you say that, Sakaki?

 **Sakaki:** Well, you know, people grow up. We are too, of course. When I think of the time when we'll finish our school year, I imagine that the days will get more and more hectic from then on.

 **Mayoi:** Especially if our courses are heavy, then we might even have no time for ourselves.

 **Hime:** Uwaah, I wish we can stay like this forever like YuiNoi said.

 **Tsumiki:** Yeah, but there's nothing we can do about that, life goes on.

 **Io:** But think about it this way, we might separate later bet we always have the fond memories that we shared together to look back to, whenever we feel down.

 **YuiNoi:** Yes, that fuzzy warm feeling of nostalgia always makes me happy inside.

 **Christie:** Thinking back to those happy days we've all had once, wishing to relive the moment once more.

 **Hime:** I'm sure I will always think about our time together when we grow up and become adults.

 **Mayoi:** Hime-chi… Me too! Whenever life tries to drag me down, I'll always remember these days and try to get back up with a smile!

 **Tsumiki:** The days will be tough, but I agree that having good memories to look back on will help one go through the tough days.

 **Sakaki:** Having great friends that you know will always have your back cheers one up as well, for example, you guys!

 **Io:** Indeed, friends are the gift that keeps on giving, or so it goes, and I think that's true.

 **Christie:** Friends are really important after all. I can't imagine what I'll be right now if I hadn't met YuiNoi. Maybe I'll still be surrounded with stress and anxiety thinking of my days ahead right now.

 **YuiNoi:** Hey, me neither. Besides, we all need someone to rely on, and have a shoulder to lean on whenever we feel down. We might not always know who they are at times, but when we do, they become precious to us.

 **Tsumiki:** Precious…

 **Hime:** If that's the case, then I think you all are my precious person!

 **Mayoi:** Agreed!

 **Sakaki:** *singing off-key* _We all need somebody to lean on~_

 **Mayoi:** Sakaki-san, I didn't know you were tone-deaf…

 **Sakaki:** Shut it! At least I tried!

 **Christie:** Anyway, let's stop talking about how hard the days ahead of us will be, and start talking about the positives!

 **Hime:** Well, I think for one, we'll get to meet new people and make new friends.

 **Sakaki:** I guess, especially if we don't go to the same institute after graduation.

 **Tsumiki:** *thinking: _Not go to the same institute with Io?!_ *… *realization hits her and became worried and flustered*

 **Mayoi:** *senses Tsumiki's worries* If that's the case, then Io-san would also meet new people as well.

 **Io:** Well, it's inevitable.

 **Mayoi:** Who knows, maybe you might even get a girlfriend then!

 **Tsumiki:** *Thinking: _Girlfriend?!_ * *Grabs Io's arms* Nooooo!

 **Io:** *Shocked* Huh? What is it?

 **Mayoi & Sakaki: ***Thinking: _The jealousy~_ *

 **YuiNoi:** Haha! Well, another positive thing about it is that we'll be on our way to achieving our goals.

 **Christie:** YuiNoi, that's amazing that you spoke of something positive!

 **YuiNoi:** Is that sarcasm?

 **Christie:** Maybe, maybe not~

 **YuiNoi:** Hey!

 **Io:** Another thing is that we might be able to see more of the world.

 **Sakaki:** You mean like going to other countries or places?

 **Io:** That, and also widen our horizons on how we view people and life as a whole.

 **Tsumiki:** Increase our understanding of life huh…

 **Io:** I guess you can put it that way as well.

 **Christie:** But, all in all, I think that the most important thing is that we have to try to see the positives in life, even if they seem so hard to find at time.

 **YuiNoi:** Even if you're a pessimist like me?

 **Christie:** Yep, even if they're a pessimist like you.

 **YuiNoi:** Hmm… Also, another thing is that even if life drags you down and you feel like your whole world is crumbling down, never ever fall into depression. I know it's easy to say but hard to do. But, if you can help it, try getting out of it as fast as you can.

 **Christie:** Agreed, it's very frustrating to fall into depression. And it's never nice and I am glad I got out of it before it got even worse. Believe me; I'm sure a lot of people have undergone depression due to several reasons, maybe because of lacking self-esteem, like me, or for not doing well in studies or having a bad life in general. Always know that there is someone out there; be it family, friends, secret admirer, maybe even your pet(s), but there will definitely be someone out there who treasures you and will not want you to suffer any kind of depression. Sure, they might not be able to help you back up, but if they could, they will certainly do it, because they treasure you.

 **Hime:** Uwaah, I hope I don't fall too far in depression. Or more so, never fall into one.

 **Tsumiki:** Don't worry, Hime. *pats her back* We'll always be there for you.

 **Sakaki:** Agreed, we'll always have each other's back!

 **Mayoi:** Incidentally, let's make a promise here that we'll always get in touch with each other even after we graduate!

 **Sakaki:** I promise!

 **Hime:** I solemnly swear I'll keep in touch!

 **Tsumiki:** I have no reason not to.

 **Io:** It will be nice if we keep in touch with each other.

 **Mayoi:** That's a promise then! Yay!

 **Sakaki:** Let the stars above and the readers be the keeper of our promise!

 **YuiNoi:** *yawns* It's getting late, so how about we end the session here?

 **Christie:** Of course, I don't mind, we had a long talk about life and it sure felt refreshing to speak it out loud.

 **YuiNoi:** That reminds me, why haven't you updated for the last two months anyway?

 **Christie:** Oh, that. Yeah, well, like I said, my life after I graduated got hectic with choices and decisions. Top that off with stress and anxiety about entrance exams made me have a serious case of writer's block! Heck, I can't even have the motivation to draw anything at all; my mind was totally blank for a long time. But thankfully, I got through that phase bit by bit. With the help of your support and to you, my lovely readers with your kind words and support. It always makes me feel better whenever I read your lovely reviews, makes me feel like I'm wanted and loved… Ok, maybe 'love' might be a bit exaggerated, but still, that's what you all make me feel. And thank you for that.

 **YuiNoi:** Well, there you have it, readers! And I hope you keep continuing to support my bestie here and thank you for all your support before too! *bows gratefully*

 **Christie:** Also, a word to Penguchan! I'm really happy to see that you're still keeping up with the series. And I'm very sorry that I couldn't comfort you sooner *bows in apology*! I hope you're feeling better. Even if you feel like the world has its back against you, always know that there are people who treasure you, including me even if we haven't met before. I don't know if that's encouraging enough, but still, another thing I want to include is, believe in yourself! You can do it *sends virtual hug since I can't physically*! Also to the other lovely readers and reviewers, thank you once again for all your support!... But I do have a question though.

 **Hime:** What is it?

 **Christie:** Well, some of you readers asks for requests like a confession scene which I'm not sure if I should go with it or not, so let me know if you all want that confession (of love) session and I'll do it based on your answers! Thanks in advance!

 **Tsumiki:** C-c-c-confession?! *blushes and steam come out*

 **Mayoi:** Aw~ Tsumiki-san's blushing!

 **YuiNoi:** You're not extempted from that either, Mayoi.

 **Mayoi:** *blushes* What- me too?!

 **Christie:** Anyway, that's gonna wrap it up for today's session. Thank you for watching!

 **YuiNoi:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Mayoi:** Keep supporting us and see you all again in the next session!

 **Sakaki:** Hey, how about we do a little star gazing before we go to sleep?

 **Io:** Sounds like a plan.

 **Hime:** Hahi~

 **Tsumiki:** The stars are shimmering.

 **Mayoi:** Let's search for some shooting stars! Make a wish!

 **YuiNoi:** In case you guys didn't know, I have a bad eyesight… and I can't see the stars.

 **Christie:** … Well, that's all folks! See you in the next session!

 **YuiNoi:** Hey! Don't just brush off my sentence!


	29. It's a date!

Session – 28 It's a date!

 **Christie:** Heeeey guys! Long time no see! I'm very sorry again that I had not updated frequently again for more than a month again. Things were very hectic with choosing a college to study and going to said location (which is in another state), then having to get settled on living there since it's so different from my home-place. But, I've settled down bit by bit and I finally had a time to update, yay! But the bad news is, now that I'm at college, I have a lot, and I mean s LOT of assignments to do, so I won't update frequently, but not to worry, for I won't forget to update if I have time (and questions)! And again, you guys are all so wonderful and kind to me that it makes me so incredibly happy, thank you all so much! Now, this is a long talk I know, but this session is a bit different. Some of you have been asking for a Mayoi and Sakaki moment, and I've been thinking on how to do it for a while now, and I finally got a good idea which I won't spoil just yet. So, yeah, I'll just stop here and continue on with the special session.

*Mayoi is standing next to the cat statue at Nekogekaigan station*

 **Mayoi:** It's so hot, when will the others arrive? I should've invited Hime-chi and Tsumiki-san along the way...

*then Sakaki arrives*

 **Sakaki:** Ah, mornin' Mayoi.

 **Mayoi:** Sakaki, morinin'! Io's not with you?

 **Sakaki:** Yeah, I just assumed that he'd already be here, since I was late.

 **Mayoi:** The others haven't arrived yet.

 **Sakaki:** So it seems. But it's strange that they're all late today.

*suddenly, their phones received a message saying:

To Mayoi/Sakaki

I suddenly need to have a session with Io, Tsumiki and Hime today, so we can't come. If you two already arrived, then don't miss the opportunity and have fun with him/her. Consider it as an unexpected date, if you may. Enjoy~

From Christie*

 **Mayoi and Sakaki:** *in their minds* D-date?! *blushing*

 **Sakaki:** W-well, guess the other's aren't coming.

 **Mayoi:** Oh, you got the message too?

 **Sakaki:** Yep... well, since we're already here, wanna go somewhere else?

 **Mayoi:** Sure!

*Meanwhile, at another location near the cat statue, Christie is watching the duo while remaining out of view from the both of them. Hime, Tsumiki and Io are with her.*

 **Hime:** U-uhm, Christie, what are we doing here? Shouldn't we meet them?

 **Christie:** Shh, it seems they are going on a date.

 **Hime:** D-date! Uwaah! *nosebleeds*

 **Tsumiki:** I never would've guessed though.

 **Io:** Me neither.

 **Hime:** But, isn't it wrong to spy on them?

 **Christie:** It is, but me and the readers included, want to know how it will progress, so we have no choice but to spy on them.

 **Io:** I feel like I've seen this before...

 **Hime:** Ahaha, we did spy on Io-kun when he went to the café-

 **Tsumiki:** *emits dark aurs* You were saying..?

 **Hime:** Uwaaah! Nothing, nothing at all! *trembling*

 **Io:** Hm?

 **Christie:** Ahaha... oh, they're moving, let's go!

*Back to Mayoi and Sakaki*

 **Mayoi:** So, where are we going?

 **Sakaki:** Let's see... the arcade?

 **Mayoi:** Nya-hoi~ sounds fun. Let's go!

*at the arcade*

 **Sakaki:** So, which shall we try first?

 **Mayoi:** Oh ooh! Let's go to try the shooting game, in versus mode!

 **Sakaki:** Nice idea! Let's go!

*at said arcade*

 **Mayoi:** Sakaki-san, prepare to be beaten!

 **Sakaki:** Mufufu, don't push your luck.

 **Mayoi:** You'll see... But what's the penalty?

 **Sakaki:** Oh yeah, the penalty... well, treat the other to lunch?

 **Mayoi:** Sounds good to me! Ok!

*the game started and ended in a minute. The result is-*

 **Mayoi:** I win! Yahoo!

 **Sakaki:** Damn, oh well, a loss is a loss.

 **Mayoi:** I told ya I'd win~

 **Sakaki:** Then we'll have another re-match someday, and then you'll be the one to treat me to lunch.

 **Mayoi:** We'll see, hoho!

 **Sakaki:** Haha! Anyway, shall we head out to get lunch?

 **Mayoi:** Sure, and since you're the one paying, I'm gonna eat lots!

 **Sakaki:** Without worrying about your weight? *in a teasing manner*

 **Mayoi:** H-hey! I just forgot that, don't remind me!

 **Sakaki:** Just kidding, you look great either way!

 **Mayoi:** Huh? *faint blush*

 **Sakaki:** *internsally: shoot! I said it without thinking!* *blushing* O-or so Io would say if he was here.

 **Mayoi:** O-ooh! Y-yea, he would! And Tsumiki-san and Hime-chi'd have nosebleeds then!

*a few feet behind them*

 **Hime:** N-nosebleed she says, ahaha...

 **Tsumiki:**... *angry, but doesn't want to admit that that's true. And also blushing.*

 **Christie:** Ahaha, but I'm surprised Mayoi won. I thought Sakaki'd best her for sure.

 **Io:** I guess he lost on purpose.

 **Hime:** On purpose?

 **Io:** Hn, Sakaki and I play a lot of games together, and he isn't that slow in his reflexes. So, I guess Sakaki was already thinking of giving Mayoi a treat, but use their game as an excuse so she won't feel bad about it.

 **Christie:** That might be it!

 **Hime:** Fuwaa~ Sakaki-san's so nice.

*back at Mayoi and Sakaki, they pass by the photo booth*

 **Mayoi:** Hey hey, let's take a photo, we haven't went in even once!

 **Sakaki:** I guess we can, let's go!

*they entered the photo booth, and took a picture together. Making lots of hilarious signs and poses.*

 **Mayoi:** This is fun!

 **Sakaki:** Agreed! We should do this again someday!

 **Mayoi:** Yep, on our next date!.. -with the others! *blushing as she realised her mistake*

 **Sakaki:** Y-yeah! *also blushing* Ahem, so, is ramen ok?

 **Mayoi:** A-ok!

 **Sakaki:** Great! I know a good place where they serve the best ramen around here, I'll take you there.

*at the ramen shop*

 **Sakaki:** *sits on chair* Uncle, two ramen with egg and pork toppings, please!

 **Owner:** Right away!

 **Mayoi:** I haven't been to this place before. How did you even find it?

 **Sakaki:** Heard it from some of my classmates. They love to look around for good restaurants and cafés.

 **Mayoi:** I think I only stop by your shop.

 **Sakaki:** That's because you can't resist my charm.

 **Mayoi:** Ye- as if! I'm always lured in by the cakes!

 **Sakaki:** Like the cake's is your lover? *reference to the time where Sakaki said something similar when Tsumiki and Mayoi worked part-time during Christmas.*

 **Mayoi:** Can we even have a cake as a boyfriend?

 **Sakaki:** Who knows. *shrugging*

 **Owner:** Your ramens are ready! *places both ramen on the table* Enjoy!

 **Mayoi:** This looks so good! *takes chopsticks* Ittadakimassu!

 **Sakaki:** Thanks for the food!

*after eating*

 **Mayoi:** That was so good, I'm full. *pats stomach*

 **Sakaki:** Glad you enjoyed it.

 **Mayoi:** Sure did, thanks for the treat!

 **Sakaki:** Yea yea, I'm such a saint.

 **Mayoi:** A dark stain.

 **Sakaki:** Hold it! The spelling and wording is wrong!

 **Mayoi:** Haha!

*after Sakaki paid for the lunch, they went out to see Christie, Tsumiki and Io sitting in the outside seat, Hime was face planted to the table, nosebleeding*

 **Mayoi:** Huh?! You guys were here all along?! And what's wrong with Hime-chi?

 **Christie:** Oh, we finished our session early and came to find you guys, but we saw that you both were having such a nice time on your date, we didn't want to trouble you.

 **Hime:** D-date! Uwaa! *nise starts to bleed again because she finds them dating cute*

 **Mayoi:** I-it's not like that! *blushing*

 **Sakaki:** W-we were just hanging out! *also blushing*

 **Tsumiki:** Pretty hard to believe.

 **Mayoi:** Believe me!

 **Io:** *to Sakaki, so no one would hear* Nice move there.

 **Sakaki:** Huh?

 **Io:** Bet and treat.

 **Sakaki:** *blushing* Y-you guys...

 **Mayoi:** What is it?

 **Sakaki:** Nothing.

 **Christie:** Haha, well, that concludes today's special session. Thank you for watching, and I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to update whenever I have free time, so I beg for your patience and understanding. And ALSO, I want to ask a question to all my readers and lovely reviewers, which state or country are you from? Just want to know. And to make it fair, I'm from the state of Mizoram in India! Ahem, so with that being said, see ya all in the next session!

 **Mayoi:** Wait, this was a session?!

 **Christie:** W-well, we we're given a task to find you both.

 **Mayoi:** I don't believe you! *blushing*


	30. Hime's alternate

Session 29 - Hime's alternate

 **Christie:** Hello again, lovely readers! I finally had time to write another session, yay! Also, I have a new laptop now, so I might (just might) update more frequently than before (don't have high hopes yet though).

 **Hime :** Congrats!

 **Christie:** I'm super happy! I didn't know college life would be this busy. I always though that college life would be easy going and better than schools, since various shows portrayed it like that, but NOPE! My life was a lie!

 **Hime:** Ahaha. By the way, am I the only one here today?

 **Christie:** As a matter of fact, yes.

 **Hime:** Uwaah, I wonder what question or request I'm gonna get.

 **Christie:** Well then, shall we find out? Ahem, today we have a new guest! Please welcome, Str1fe!

*door opens*

 **Str1fe:** Hello there, nice to meet you all.

 **Hime:** Hello, welcome to the session!

 **Christie:** Welcome, welcome! Please relax and ask your question anytime.

 **Str1fe:** Then I will gladly do so. Ahem, Hine-sama-

 **Hime:** S-sama? You don't have to call me that, ahaha.

 **Str1fe:** But I want to, can you please allow it?

 **Hime:** Uwaah, I'm a bit embarassed to be called like that though *hands in cheeks and blushes*... but ok.

 **Str1fe:** Thank you, Hime-sama.

 **Christie:** Ah, just in case you all are wondering, in Japan, referring to people as 'sama' means that they have a higher authority, or you look up to them. (Correct me if I'm wrong)

 **Str1fe:** So, Hime-sama, for your request today. I want to know how you'll react if you see your alternate self.

 **Hime:** My alternate self?

 **Str1fe:** Yes. It is speculated that there is a possibility of existing a parallel universe where everything is reversed. And the most common thought is of our personalities here being quite the opposite in said parallel universe.

 **Hime:** I've never heard of that before. But anyway, is it possible for me to meet my alternate self?

 **Christie:** Well, that won't be a problem if I use some writer's magic again~

 **Hime:** Really? That's great! I wonder what my alternate self would be like.

*door is suddenly kicked opened*

 **Hime:** Uwaah!?

 **Christie:** And it appears she has arrived.

 **Str1fe:** Hime-sama's alternate!

 **Alt Hime:** I heard that somebody called, was it you guys? *there's an air of dominance around her*

 **Christie:** Hello, Hime from a parallel world. Yes, indeed, it was us that called you here.

 **Hime:** H-hello.

 **Alt Hime:** HUH?! This is supposed to be the me that lives here? I look so weak here!

 **Hime:** Uhm, I'm sorry?

 **Str1fe:** They're total opposites, just like the speculations!

 **Alt Hime:** Listen girl, *approaches Hime and puts a hand on her shoulders* the world is a 'strong eats the weak' world. If you aren't strong enough, then who knows when you'll…

 **Hime:** I'll..?

 **Alt Hime:** DIE!

 **Hime:** I'll die?! Uwaah, I don't want that!

 **Alt Hime:** Well, that can happen to anyone. All kidding aside, the one thing I want to tell you is to be more confident about yourself.

 **Hime:** I'd want to, but I have stage fright…

 **Alt Hime:** That's no good, tsk tsk stk.

 **Str1fe:** May I ask, alternate Hime-sama, what do you do at your world?

 **Alt Hime:** I'm the gang leader of the girl groups. I'm the main defender of our turf.

 **Hime:** I'm a gang leader?!

 **Alt Hime:** And what am I in here?

 **Hime:** I work part time at the café Hatch Potch.

 **Alt Hime:** Such a boring work! So this means the me here wear that maid uniform and whisper sweet nothings to customers?

 **Hime:** I don't do such things! *face red*

 **Alt Hime:** Booring!

 **Christie:** You must've gotten into fights occasionally right? What is the worst one you've been in?

 **Alt Hime:** I fight to defend my turf almost everyday, but the worst one was when things got out of hand and I had to use a gun.

 **Hime:** A g-g-gun?! That's dangerous!

 **Alt Hime:** It'd be even worse if I didn't use it. Not to worry, nobody dies nor got shot by it.

 **Str1fe:** Can we see this gun?

 **Alt Hime:** I don't see why you can't. *takes said gun out from her pockets* See, this is the elusive gun I carry around all the time.

 **Hime:** All the time?

 **Alt Hime:** Like I said, it's a strong devours the weak world, and we need to be on guard all the time, especially if you're a gang leader like me.

 **Str1fe:** Hime-sama, try holding the gun! I wanna see!

 **Hime:** Uhm, ok. If it doesn't blow off, then I guess I can.

 **Alt Hime:** That's the spirit! Here, take it and you can feel yourself getting stronger! *hands gun over*

 **Hime:** It won't blow right? *whole body shivering due to fright*

 **Str1fe:** Uh, Hime-sama, you don't have to force yourself to hold it if you're that scared of it.

 **Hime:** Hahi.. *hands gun back to alternate Hime*

 **Alt Hime:** Oh well, I guess I'm not cut out for being fearful here.

 **Christie:** No way, Hime's very strong if she wants to. There's also this one time where she sent Mayoi flying when she teased her. (Refer to acchi kocchi episode 7)

 **Hime:** Really? Now I have some new found respect for ya! I'd really love to send Mayoi flying as well one of these days.

 **Hime:** Ahaha, anyway, how are Tsumiki-san and the others over there?

 **Alt Hime:** Fine..? If you mean by their personality then… Miniwa and Io can't stop quarelling, Mayoi and Sakaki are like one of those couples that can't get enough of each other! It's kinda cringe-y to see them like that everytime.

 **Hime:** They're total opposites!

 **Str1fe:** I guess it's because it's the parallel world.

 **Christie:** Maybe.

 **Alt Hime:** Well, I'd love to stay and discuss about the differences in our worlds more, but I need to get back fast, so, later! *leaves the room*

 **Hime:** Uwah, that was a whole new experience. I never imagined I'd be that confident in another world, it makes me want to try harder to improve myself.

 **Christie:** By becoming a gang leader?

 **Hime:** Nonono! I didn't mean it like that at all! I meant that I want to increase my confidence more!

 **Christie:** I was just kidding!

 **Str1fe:** And I'm glad that we got to see the Hime-sama from another world.

 **Hime:** Yeah, it was a nice change.

 **Christie:** Anyway, I don't want to say this, but we have to end session for today…

 **Hime:** Already?

 **Christie:** Yeah. Oh, before we end session though, I want to ask my readers if I should draw some fan arts of some scenes in this fanfic. If yes, then where should I post it, I have an art account which also acts as my personal account on instagram, but if you guys prefer another website then let me know. Also, if I am to draw fanarts from the scenes in this fanfic, then tell me which scenes I should draw, of course I'll also draw some scenes which I chose as well.

 **Str1fe:** Sounds interesting.

 **Hime:** Fanarts huh.. it seems nice~

 **Christie:** Ok, with that said, time to quote credits! I do not own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Hime:** Please continue to support our main series and this facfic.

 **Str1fe:** And until the next session comes around-

 **All:** See you!


	31. Mayoi's inventions!

Chapter 30 – Mayoi's inventions

 **Christie:** Hello again! And welome to another session!

 **Mayoi:** Nya-hoi! And this time, I'm getting the spotlight! Yay!

 **Christie:** Yea, this doesn't happen very often, so I'm happy for you.

 **Mayoi:** You make it sound as though I'm unpopular!

 **Christie:** Well, you might be…

 **Mayoi:** Noo! Say it ain't so! I'm begging you! *panics and comical tears came*

 **Christie:** Haha, I'm just kidding! Of course you're popular! And in this session, we're having a new guest that wants to ask you a question.

 **Mayoi:** A new guest? Then let her in!

*door opens and the new guest enters*

 **Christie:** Everyone, please welcome our new guest, Kitsune!

 **Kitsune:** It's a pleasure to meet you all.

 **Mayoi:** Welcome to the show!

 **Kitsune:** Thank you, hope we get along.

 **Mayoi:** Course we will! So, I heard that you've got a question for the incredible me.

 **Kitsune:** Of course I do! I always wanted to know, where do you get ideas for your inventions?

 **Mayoi:** Oh-ho, so you're asking for my bright intelligence. Can you tell me which inventions should I explain?

 **Kitsune:** I want to know how you came up with those snowball machines you and Sakaki used before.

 **Mayoi:** Ah, those inventions huh. I'll tell you. Ahem, my ideas all depend on the purpose we should use it for, and who will be using it. For example, since that event was a snowball fight, where I'm teamed up with Sakaki-san, I needed a machine which would ensue us an easy victory.

 **Christie:** But you lost that fight.

 **Mayoi:** Nya! I'm getting to it! And so I was saying, since it's a snowball fight, we would need a lot of snowballs ready to get the upper hand, so a machine that would supply an infinite amount of snowballs was necessary.

 **Kitsune:** So according to that you made those two inventions?

 **Mayoi:** Correct, but there's more. Remember that the machines I made then were different from each other even though they were both snowball supplying machines?

 **Kitsune:** Yeah, I remember! Yours was a cannon like machine, while Sakaki was like an ammo type. S that means there's a reason for those designs too?!

 **Mayoi:** Yep yep! Since Sakaki-san's quite mobile and skilled in athletics, for him it wouldn't be a problem throwing snowballs continuously. Whereas, I'm not that athletic as Sakaki-san, and my arms would get tired easily, so I would need something that would shoot instead. So hence the difference in the design of the machines.

 **Kitsune:** Wow! That's so cool! I never thought about it that way, but it all makes sense now! You're so smart!

 **Mayoi:** Nya-ha! Praise me more!

 **Christie:** Don't get carried away… *sweatdrops*

 **Mayoi:** Then, any more inventions of mine that you want me to talk about?

 **Kitsune:** Hmm… Then what about those sensors for that 'kick the can' battle?

 **Mayoi:** Ah, that was a clever invention wasn't it? You see, in that 'kick the can' competition, we have only the whole building to ourselves, but that doesn't mean it's a small place either. One could easily hind inside the classrooms, or the seekers would have to check every room to find the hiding group. It would take a long time for even one game to finish. Moreover, what if the seeking team all stay near the can and guard it together? It might become hard for the other team to kick the can at. So that's when the sensors come along! As mentioned, it will start ringing when two sensors come closer from a distance of about 3-4 m. Then, with that, it would be easier for the seeking team to find the hiding team, or for the hiding team to be notified that the seekers are near and need to run.

 **Kitsune:** Again, such a cool invention!

 **Mayoi:** Haha, if you want any gadgets made, just tell me and I'll quickly invent one for you.

 **Kitsune:** I'll be sure to let you know!

 **Christie:** Just don't make something too dangerous.

 **Mayoi:** Hehe, I won't. Not in the near future anyway.

 **Christie:** Mayoi…

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe, so, any more questions for me?

 **Kitsune:** No, I think that that's all for now.

 **Mayoi:** I see, then come by again if you want any more questions to be answered! Or request to be made!

 **Christie:** Seconded, come by again. And to reply to a few reviews, to Rosalind and Alendina: Wow! So you're both from Assam? That's cool! And to Rosalind, I hope your get well soon, and I'm really happy to hear that you got better by reading this fanfic!

To fallenhanna, thank you so much for loving this fanfic of mine! I don't know about how you'd feel, but I'm a bit envious that you get to see snow. I've wanted to experience a snowy weather since forever!

 **Mayoi:** Thank you everyone!

 **Christie:** Ahem, with that said, it's time to end the session for today.

 **Kitsune:** Already?

 **Christie:** I'm afraid so. I really hope you enjoyed this session.

 **Mayoi:** Starting with a disclaimer, Acchi Kocchi doesn't belong to Christie.

 **Kitsune:** Please continue to love Acchi Kocchi and support this show!

 **Christie:** If you have any questions or requests asked, feel free to do so!

 **Mayoi:** Thank you for reading, and see you all again in the next session!

 **All:** Bye!


	32. Fantahavranpirko

Session 31 – Fantahavranpirko

 **Christie:** Hello again, my dear readers! It's been a while, and I can explain. Ahem, I had my 2nd series exam and had a lot of assignments to finish and projects to do for the past few weeks, but thankfully, I finally have some respite now, whew. And thank you for waiting patiently!

 **Mayoi:** Must be tough…

 **Christie:** Very! I won't be surprised if I become a walking zombie by my final year, ahaha.

 **Sakaki:** Well, changing the topic, we're all gathered together. So, does this mean we all have questions to answer?

 **Christie:** Close, but not quite. The only ones having questions to answer today are only Tsumiki and Io, but I think it'll be interesting for you all to listen and react as well.

 **Tsumiki:** Only the two of us..? *blushes a bit*

 **Io:** Wonder what it is…

 **Hime:** I guess it's an ok question, if we all can participate as well.

 **Christie:** then, let's not wait further and call in our new guest! Please welcome, Fantahavranpirko!

*Door opens and the guest walks in and abruptly stop*

 **Mayoi:** Nya? What's wrong?

 **Sakaki:** Maybe she's scared of you.

 **Mayoi:** No way! I'm not scary, right?

 **Hime:** I don't think so…

 **Fantahavranpirko:** … Oh my gosh!

 **Hime:** Fu-wah?!

 **Sakaki:** A sudden exclamation?!

 **Fantahavranpirko:** It's really you guys! Oh my god! I'm so happy! *hands in face and shakes head in excitement*

 **Mayoi:** Uh, happy to see us?

 **Fantahavranpirko:** More than happy, I'm so blessed!

 **Sakaki:** Hahaha! It's nice to be greeted like this for a change.

 **Io:** Is it..? *sweatdrops*

 **Sakaki:** Of course! To be able to see someone all giddy and excited just from seeing us makes it seem like we're famous, isn't that exciting?

 **Mayoi:** I agree!

 **Tsumiki:** Can't say I feel the same…

 **Hime:** Ahaha…

 **Mayoi:** Then how about this scenario for you instead, Tsumiki-san. Io-san comes up to you, wanting to have a chat, but then, just with the sight of you his face reddens as he- GAH! *Tsumiki lands a blow to Mayoi*

 **Hime:** M-Mayoi-san?!

 **Mayoi:** T-T-Tsumiki-san, what-? *shivering from the impact*

 **Tsumiki:** That's embarrassing…

 **Io:** *sweatdrops* Anyway, let's stop and greet our new guest normally…

 **Tsumiki:** Agreed. *faces Fantahavranpirko* Sorry for the- *Fantahavranpirko grabs her hand*

 **Fantahavranpirko:** It's so nice to meet you, Tsumiki-san! *shakes Tsumiki's hand vigorously* And you, Io-san! *does the same handshake to Io*, and Hime-san, and Mayoi, and Sakaki-san! I can die happily now!

 **Hime:** Don't die! *shock*

 **Sakaki:** She was just exaggerating…

 **Christie:** Yes, she's a big fan it seems. Have a seat, then we can start with the questioning.

 **Fantahavranpirko:** Ok. *Takes a seat beside Christie* Anyway, sorry for startling you all with my reaction, but I'm so happy to get to meet you all. You can call me Fantahavranpirko.

 **Mayoi:** Nice to meet ya'!

 **Io:** Things can get out of hand sometimes, but greeting all the same.

 **Sakaki:** Hahaha! Same here, nice to meet you too!

 **Hime:** Hahi, greetings.

 **Tsumiki:** Hello.

 **Christie:** Now that we have the introductions out of the way, shall we hear the questions, please?

 **Fantahavranpirko:** Gladly, ahem, this is mainly directed for Tsumiki-san and Io-san. What would your reactions be if Christie here writes a story revolving around you two?

 **Tsumiki:** A-about what? *face starts to blush*

 **Fantahavranpirko:** Well, it can be anything; friendship, fantasy, romance, etc.

 **Tsumiki:** R-romance… Fuuuu! *face beet red and steam comes out from it*

 **Io:** Well, she did write one of us already, right? So, I don't think I'll mind it that much.

 **Mayoi:** But how about this time, there's a real kissing scene~?

 **Hime:** K-kiss?! *has a major nosebleed along with Tsumiki*

 **Sakaki:** Or more flirting scenes!

 **Mayoi:** Yea! Flirting scenes are important!

 **Fantahavranpirko:** That would be so fluffy!

 **Tsumiki:** You guys… *face glowing red*

 **Io:** Flirting huh…

 **Mayoi:** Come on, Io-san! Land a flirty quote for our shy Tsumiki-san!

 **Sakaki:** Gogo!

 **Io:** … Would you like to experience a doki-doki time with me? *shiny face and a bit of blush to his face*

 **Tsumiki:**!... *Falls to the floor, face red with steam coming out*

 **Mayoi:** It's a critical hit!

 **Sakaki:** Such a critical hit that she didn't even have a nosebleed first!

 **Hime:** Does it count by the nosebleed!? *shock*

 **Christie:** That was a smooth line~ nice job, Io!

 **Io:** Thanks..? *face still a bit flush*

 **Tsumiki:** *slowly recovers from the shock of Io's sudden chosen words* W-well, I guess I also don't mind it if Christie writes a story about u-u-us…

 **Fantahavranpirko:** Really? That's great!

 **Christie:** Hmmm, actually, I wanted to say this later, but since the mood's just right and all, I'll say it here. I'm actually planning on writing another story revolving around you guys, and mainly Tsumiki and Io. The story's still in it'd developing stage, and still needs some planning and plot. I won't give the details, but look forward to it~ *smiles*

 **Fantahavranpirko:** Are you seriour?! That's great!

 **Tsumiki:** Story about us… me and I-I-Io… *blushes once more*

 **Mayoi:** Isn't that nice, Tsumiki-san?

 **Hime:** Wonder what it will be about.

 **Sakaki:** Christie, don't forget to add those lovey-dovey scenes!

 **Christie:** I-I'll try.

 **Io:** *sweatdrops* Well, I look forward to it as well, I guess.

 **Mayoi:** Nya-hoi~ Is there gonna be a wedding?

 **Tsumiki:** Don't get carried away…

 **Christie:** Well, I'll leave you all to wonder what I'll come up with, mufufu~ But for now, it's time to end session for now.

 **Fantahavrinpirko:** Thanks for watching!

 **Christie:** I hope you all enjoyed this session, and to all my lovely readers and reviewers; stay healthy, and keep yourself warm for the winter~

 **Mayoi:** We'll see you all again in the next session.

 **Sakaki:** And don't forget to support us!

 **Hime:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Tsumiki:** Hope you all have a nice day.

 **All:** Until then, bye!


	33. Favourite colours

**Session 32 – Favourite colours**

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! And welcome back to another session! I sincerely apologise for my lack of activity these past few months, and I secretly hope you guys didn't forget about me.

 **Mayoi:** Nyaha, hello everyone!

 **Hime:** It's another session with everyone again today!

 **Kana:** Ossu! It's been a while!

 **Sakimori:** Hope you've been well!

 **Kyouya:** And a very belated Happy New Year.

 **Sakimori:** Kyouya, what's your new year's resolution?

 **Kyouya:** Wha-? Well… To get manlier..?

 **Sakimori:** That'll never happen~ *with a smile*

 **Kyouya:** Then why bother asking me?! *flustered*

 **Sakaki:** Seems the two of there are at it again, hahaha!

 **Io:** Guess so.

 **Tsumiki:** Idiots.

 **Io:** By the way, Tsumiki, did you wish for anything this year?

 **Tsumiki:** *Blushing* It's a secret.

 **Mayoi:** Maybe something like, praying to the Gods so the dense Io-san will- GAH! *got hit by Tsumiki*

 **Sakaki:** Io will-?

 **Mayoi:** Ah, Io-san will- *sees Tsumiki's dark aura* will make a U-turn!

 **Io:** For what?!

 **Mayoi:** Uhh, while driving-

 **Io:** I can't drive yet.

 **Mayoi:** Ahem! –Walking, you suddenly pass by a cute kitten! You first went past it, but couldn't resist the temptation and made a U-turn and adopt the kitten!

 **Hime:** That's kinda a possibility?!

 **Sakimori:** Well, something like that could happen.

 **Io:** I see what you mean, I think.

 **Sakaki:** Well, Mayoi's description of Miniwa's wish wasn't that far off.

 **Io:** It wasn't?

 **Tsumiki:** Tsun~ *turns away and blushes*

 **Christie:** Ahaha. Ahem, well now, shall we start our session with our special guest for today now?

 **Kana:** Let's!

 **Sakaki:** Agreed!

 **Christie:** Then let's invite her in! Please come in!

*A girl come in and takes a seat*

 **Fallenhanna:** Hello everyone, nice to meet you. I'm Fallenhanna, but my real name's Lizzie.

 **Christie:** Aw~ that's a nice name.

 **Fallenhanna:** Thank you.

 **Hime:** Hanna is also nice!

 **Fallenhanna:** Hime's too!

 **Kana:** I think everyone's name is cute!

 **Kyouya:** Even mine too?!

 **Sakimori:** Yours is disgusting~

 **Kyouya:** Stop it!

 **Christie:** Haha! So, do you mind if you tell us your question?

 **Fallenhanna:** Of course! Well, it's not that big a deal, but I wanted to know your favourite colours.

 **Mayoi:** Colours, huh. Then, shall we start off with Sakaki-san?

 **Sakaki:** Mine's black… As black as my soul… *put on a dark aura*

 **Hime:** Hweeh?!

 **Io:** Stop joking. *lightly chops Sakaki's head*

 **Sakaki:** Ehehe, actually, it's red.

 **Christie:** My favourite colour's also red!

 **Fallenhanna:** I see, red! It's a pretty 'explosive' colour.

 **Sakaki:** Fufu, I'm all about action!

 **Mayoi:** Mine's orange.

 **Kana:** Is that why your hair is orange as well?

 **Mayoi:** Nah, this is just a coincidence. I actually want to dye it in another colour someday.

 **Kana:** Oh! How about black! You'll look like a rock star if you style it a bit!

 **Mayoi:** Black huh, I was thinking more of White.

 **Tsumiki:** You'll look like a dumpling, with that buns.

 **Sakaki:** Gahahahaha!

 **Mayoi:** That's so mean!

 **Sakimori:** Fufufu. Actually, my favourite colour is white.

 **Fallenhanna:** White resembles snow, and purity, I think.

 **Kyouya:** I don't think Saki-san is all that pure though.

 **Sakimori:** *dark aura, but smiling* Did you say something~?

 **Kyouya:**! N-nothing at all!

 **Hime:** So even Sakimori-san can emit a dark aura.

 **Kana:** Hehe, then what about you Hime-chi?

 **Hime:** Me? My favourite colour is pink.

 **Tsumiki:** That's so you, but it suits you.

 **Fallenhanna:** A very feminine colour, but I agree, it suits you.

 **Hime:** Ehehe, is that so?

 **Mayoi:** Yep! Ah, Io-san, what is yours?

 **Io:** Mine's blue, it's a very calming colour, so I like it.

 **Tsumiki:** Calming…

 **Mayoi:** Tsumiki-san, are you thinking about your hair colour?

 **Tsumiki:** N-nyo. *cat ears came out, guilty~*

 **Io:** What about you, Tsumiki?

 **Tsumiki:** I like purple. It's a mix of red and blue.

 **Christie:** Passionate, yet cool at the same time.

 **Io:** I think purple would look good on you. *pats her head*

 **Tsumiki:** *nosebleeds with scarlet face, Hime also following*

 **Kana:** My favourite colour is gold!

 **Mayoi:** To show that you love gold?!

 **Sakaki:** Isn't that you instead?

 **Mayoi:** It's not like that!

 **Kyouya:** For me, I like the colour green.

 **Sakimori:** That's-

 **Kyouya:** I know, you're gonna say it's disgusting again.

 **Sakimori:** I wasn't! I was actually gonna say that it was a nice colour, but since you expect me to say disgusting, then… It's disgusting~

 **Kyouya:** Noo! Complement it for a change!

 **Mayoi:** Ahaha, poor Kyouya.

 **Hime:** Ahaha…

 **Fallenhanna:** Haha, this was fun.

 **Christie:** It sure was~ come by and drop again someday. And I'll do my best over here and update whenever I can, please bear with my irregural updates.

 **Fallenhanna:** No worries, you're busy with studies, and I feel you.

 **Christie:** Yeah, it's hectic!

 **Mayoi:** Wow, to think we'll be at that stage someday.

 **Hime:** It's kinda scary, when you think about it.

 **Christie:** Oh, it's not that bad, it's fun at times. No worries.

 **Tsumiki:** Guess we'll find out that part of life soon enough.

 **Io:** We will. But we'll all be there together, right?

 **Tsumiki:** *blushes* Yes…

 **Christie:** Well then, shall we close the session for today?

 **Fallenhanna:** If we must.

 **Mayoi:** Roll credits!

 **Fallenhanna:** A big thank you for watching!

 **Sakimori:** Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi.

 **Kana:** Please continue to support us!

 **Kyouya:** Hope you guys have a wonderful day/night!

 **Christie:** And a few closing words from me. Ahem, thank you all so much for reading! I wanted to say again that you guys cheer me up! Your lovely reviews always puts a smile on my face, and I hope that I did the same for you guys through this. You're important and lovely and I love you guys so much! Thank you all once again, and see you all again soon!

 **All:** Bye bye!

*Omake~*

*the members starts to leave the room*

 **Tsumiki:** …*quietly* Io, I… purple you.

 **Io:** Hm? What?

 **Tsumiki:** *blushing* It's nothing.

 **Christie:** *internally: OMG!* (I'm sorry (not sorry) for vaguely mentioning another fandom)


	34. Info needed!

Session 33 – Info needed!

 **Christie:** Hello again, everyone! And two updates within one month?! That doesn't happen that often these days! Yes!

 **Kiyoshi:** Guess things have calmed down a bit?

 **Christie:** Not in the least!... Well, I found a short period of respite, and I can already foretell a huge load of assignments to be dumped into us again soon, ugh!

 **Kiyoshi:** Must be tough, I feel ya.

 **Christie:** Ahaha, but I'm sure there are others that must have it harder than me, so I can't complain. Anyway, enough about me and let's start with the session instead!

 **Kiyoshi:** Well then, we'll start with the individual sessions first?

 **Christie:** Let's, then we'll move on to the group question.

 **Kiyoshi:** Ok then, our first character would be Tsumiki.

*door opens*

 **Tsumiki:** Greetings.

 **Christie:** Hi, Tsumiki.

 **Kiyoshi:** Long time no see.

 **Tsumiki:** Yes, it's been a while, nice to see you again.'

 **Kiyoshi:** Anyway, pardon me, but I'll move on with the question. If you found out that anyone in your circle were dating, what would be your reaction?

 **Tsumiki:** Hmm, I think I've been asked this question before. But, nevertheless, I think I'll be surprised at first, but I guess I'll give them my support after my shock goes away.

 **Christie:** I guess that's normally what we'd all do.

 **Kiyoshi:** Hm, maybe. Anyway, thanks for answering.

 **Christie:** You can wait in the other room while we ask the others their question, they'll join you after they're finished.

 **Tsumiki:** Alright. *leaves the room*

 **Christie:** Our next character is Io.

*door opens, Io enters*

 **Io:** Hello.

 **Kiyoshi:** Hi, how've you been?

 **Io:** I'm fine. I hope you've been well as well.

 **Kiyoshi:** Yea, I'm going by. So, my question for you is, what would be your honest reaction if you found out that someone from your circle were dating?

 **Io:** Hmm, I guess I'd cheer them on. There's no reason for me not to.

 **Christie:** Ooh, then what if someone you know made a move on Tsumiki?

 **Io:** Hum.. That's a bit… hard to answer, actually.

 **Kiyoshi:** You'd feel jealous?

 **Christie:** Or possessive?

 **Io:** Well, it is similar to that… *blushes a bit*

 **Christie:** Aww, that's so cute.

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah, thanks for answering.

 **Christie:** You can now wait in the other room where Tsumiki's currently waiting in.

 **Io:** Ok then. *leaves the room*

*Just as Io leaves, Sakaki came in*

 **Christie:** Wow, you didn't waste any minute huh.

 **Sakaki:** Hehe, of course, wouldn't want the ladies waiting on me. Oh, Kiyoshi, long time no see!

 **Kiyoshi:** Yes, nice to see you again, Sakaki.

 **Sakaki:** So, what's the question for today?

 **Kiyoshi:** The question is, what would your reaction be, if you found out someone from your circle was dating?

 **Sakaki:** I think I'd react normally. Though if it was Kyouya, then mabe I'd be shocked.

 **Christie:** Ahaha, why Kouya though?

 **Sakaki:** That guy looks like he'd go for things head on, but he's actually a tsundere, so yeah, you could imagine the surprise if a tsundere Kyouya suddenly had a date.

 **Kiyoshi:** But I think Sakimori would be ok with going out with him.

 **Sakaki:** Right? I think so too, hehe!

 **Christie:** Well, we'll just have to wait and see how things go.

 **Kiyoshi:** Yeah. Thanks for answering.

 **Sakaki:** No problem! Well then, I'll go and wait in the other room.

 **Christie:** Wow, you already know how everything goes today huh.

 **Sakaki:** It pays to be prepared, haha! Anyway, see you guys soon! *leaves the room*

 **Kiyoshi:** The next person is Hime.

*soon, door opens and Hime came in*

 **Hime:** Hello.

 **Christie:** Hi, Hime.

 **Kiyoshi:** Greetings.

 **Hime:** Uwah, Kiyoshi-san, it's been a while. How have you been?

 **Kiyoshi:** I'm fine, thanks.

 **Hime:** That's good to hear.

 **Kiyoshi:** So, Hime, what would your reaction be if someone you know was dating someone?

 **Hime:** Uwah, I'd be embarrassed.

 **Christie:** Instead?!

 **Hime:** I-I mean, like I'd be happy for them! And if I see them together, then it'd be so cute!

 **Kiyoshi:** For example, Tsumiki and Io together?

 **Hime:** Uwaah! That's so cute! *imagining Io petting Tsumiki's head*

 **Christie:** I know! Kyaa!

 **Kiyoshi:** Haha, thanks for answering.

 **Hime:** It was nothing.

 **Christie:** Ok, then, we'll have a session with Mayoi, then we'll move on to the group question, so you can go and wait in the other rom with the others.

 **Hime:** Hahi. *leaves the room*

*soon, door opens*

 **Mayoi:** Ossu, Mayoi reporting in!

 **Kiyoshi:** Presence noted.

 **Mayoi:** Nya, Kiyoshi, long time no see!

 **Kiyoshi:** It sure is, nice to see you again.

 **Mayoi:** The feeling's mutual. So, ask away!

 **Kiyoshi:** Then I won't hestitate. What would your reaction be if someone you know in your circle was dating somebody?

 **Mayoi:** Of course, I'd be excited! Mainly because I'd be happy for them, and partly so that I can tease them whenever I see them!

 **Christie:** Wow, I kinda pity the lucky next couple.

 **Kiyoshi:** Yea, but more than that, I'd think Tsumiki would give her another flying kick, literally.

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe, Tsumiki-san might actually do that.

 **Kiyoshi:** So, I guess with this we're finished with the personal questions.

 **?:** Wait just a minute!

*door suddenly opens and Rosalind came running in*

 **Rosalind:** I also want to ask Mayoi a question!

 **Christie:** Rosalind! It's nice to see you again, albeit a bit sudden.

 **Rosalind:** Christie! Hope you've been well! But yea, it's nice to see you again, Kioshi too!

 **Christie:** Hope you've been well as well!

 **Kiyoshi:** Ditto. So, what exactly did you want to ask Mayoi?

 **Mayoi:** Yeah, I'm curious as well.

 **Rosalind:** Oh yeah. So, my question is, what would you do if Sakaki suddenly confessed to you?

 **Mayoi:** C-confessed to me? Uhm, I-I'd check first whether it's one of his jokes or not. Then, I'd check whether he's serious or not, then I'll accept.

 **Christie:** So, you'd feel..?

 **Mayoi:** Of course, I'd be happy. It's a confession afterall.

 **Rosaling:** I guess that's true, hehe. Thanks for answering.

 **Christie:** So, we're done with the individual sessions, so let's move on to the next room for the other session.

*in the other room*

 **Rosalind:** Hello guys!

 **Hime:** Rosalind, hello!

 **Sakaki:** When did you arrive?

 **Mayoi:** She came running in during my session.

 **Sakaki:** Woah!

 **Io:** Hope you've been doing well.

 **Rosalind:** Yeah, hope you guys are doing fine as well.

 **Tsumiki:** It has been a while.

 **Christie:** Yea, anyway, shall we start with the group question?

 **Hime:** Hahi.

 **Mayoi:** Let's go!

 **Sakaki:** Bring it on!

 **Kiyoshi:** Well, the question I want to ask is, if you were to be stuck at your house with one person, who would it be? You can only pick one.

 **Hime:** Uwah, that's hard to choose.

 **Mayoi:** For me, I think I'd choose Sakaki.

 **Rosalind:** Ooh, is there a reason for that?

 **Mayoi:** Well, if there was any manual labour work to do, then I can order him around.

 **Sakaki:** Order me around? Why? Io can do that too, right? *quietly* Not that I'd mind it though.

 **Mayoi:** Well, I'd feel reluctant to order Io-san around.

 **Sakaki:** That's the reason?!

 **Mayoi:** Ehehe, yep!

 **Tsumiki:** I think I'd want to be with I-Io…

 **Myaoi:** ooh, Tsumiki-san, that was bold!

 **Tsumiki:** I-it's nyot like that! I-it's just like Mayoi's, but if Sakaki was there, it'd be a pain to watch over him.

 **Sakaki:** That hurts more than the first one!

 **Hime:** Ahaha.

 **Mayoi:** What about you, Io-san?

 **Io:** Me? Hmm, I think it would be awkward if I get stuck with a girl. So I think it's Sakaki.

 **Sakaki:** Hmm, fair answer, I also think the same.

 **Rosalind:** What about you, Hime?

 **Hime:** Uhm, since we can only and must pick one, then I guess it's Tsumiki-san. Because her calm demeanour would help me calm down as well.

 **Mayoi:** I guess Tsumiki-san is the calmest among us after all.

 **Sakaki:** Well, unless we anger her that is.

 **Tsumiki:** Hmp.

 **Christie:** Well, they answered everything.

 **Rosalind:** Why do you want to know it anyway?

 **Kiyoshi:** Because I need reference for the story I'm writing.

 **Christie:** Oh, by the way, if you guys haven't read it yet, I suggest you should! It's really cute and the characters are well potrayed!

 **Rosalind:** I look forward to it then!

 **Kiyoshi:** You have my thanks.

 **Christie:** Well then, shall we close the session for today?

 **Rosalind:** Already? Oh well.

 **Kiyoshi:** This has been fun, hope you guys stay healthy until we meet again.

 **Mayoi:** Closing credits! Christie doesn't own Acchi Kocchi!

 **Sakaki:** Thanks for reading.

 **Hime:** Please continue to support us!

 **Christie:** And I'll also add, you guys are all wonderful and important. Everyone is unique, so I hope you guys have a nice day and not let he negatives of life get to you.

 **Io:** Until the next session-

 **All:** See ya!

 **Christie:** Oh, and also, I made a drawing of Tsusmiki wearing a purple dress as reference to the previous session. You guys can see it through my twitter C_Ralte, I've recently started it and I'd love to get to know you guys more (if you want to, that is)! And if you have any scenearios you want to see, be it made up, or a scene from the previous sessions, you can let me know. Anyway, thanks for reading! See you again soon!


End file.
